


Living with the Night

by Phole4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Promiscuity, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: Regina and Emma are roommates in Cambridge. Regina is a Law student, she doesn't know how to open up to people and refuses to settle with anyone, Until she meets her newest Professor. Emma working on the police force and in a serious relationship with Lily Night. This is a DRAGONQUEEN ENDGAME fic. StarSwan the secondary couple. Outlaw and Fairyqueen will be there but not serious.Maybe a couple other one night standsWIP
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Tinker Bell, Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan, Merida & Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Short set up**

**Regina Mills, a twenty-five year old Harvard Law student, lives with her roommates Emma Swan who is a police officer for the town of Cambridge. Emma’s girlfriend is Lily Knight (Since we never got a last name for Maleficent.) Regina doesn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, she has bedroom toys.(Because she is 25 and single it’s all good)**

* * *

Regina woke up one morning naked in with one of her favorite no strings attached guy in her bed as well. She looked at her alarm clock and it said five. Today is the day of new classes. She had to get ready instead of laying in bed on the cold winter's morning. She picked out her clothes to make sure she looked cute for her first day. 

"Why are you up so early?" He moaned. 

She sat down next to him. "Because I have a new set of classes." She played with his soft hair, "I had fun last night. You read my book." She smirked at him. 

He quickly rose to pin her down on the bed, opening her bathrobe to reveal her naked body to him. "Do you wanna try new things?" 

"I have to get ready for school. But you can come over after Mulan's party. Or Saturday." Regina was never too tied down to her nightly conquests. Robin just happened to be her constant booty call.

Robin whispered into her ear, "Are you sure?" He softly kissed her neck. He brushed his two fingers down her stomach to insert them into her. 

She hid her gasp, as she lifted his head. She raised her brow. "If you are quick." Her free hand grabbed his erected shafted. "Which seems to not be a problem. You can join me in the shower." She gave him permission. She pushed him off of her. She stood naked in front of him, "Think about it." She walked into her bathroom.

Robin watched the black haired beauty in the bathroom. She was completely intoxicating in every form, words, looks, smarts, sensuality, kindness, even sass. She looked at him as she was getting the shower ready. Regina gave him a smile as she licked her top lip. He followed her into her bathroom. He dove into a kiss, walked them into the shower closed the door.

Regina stood in front of her mirror wearing her robe. She was doing her hair and make up. 

"You are incredible, you know that right?" He asked. 

She was trying to see if she looked decent. She turned to Robin. "I think I will try, and thanks." She threw his clothes at him, "Get dressed." She put her clothes on. She stood in front of her mirror making sure she didn't decide to be overdressed. She wore a red button down with a black vest and a skirt. 

"You're a little dressed up for class?" 

Regina looked at Robin, "No I really want to impress this professor."

"Why do you think she can give you a job after college?"

"She might or at least an internship, it's Maleficent Night. She owns one of the biggest law firms in the state." Regina did one last twirl, "I hope she can see I'm motivated to do this." She put her signature black boots on.

“Isn’t she a defense attorney? Don’t you I don’t want to want to be on the good side?” He asked, still half asleep. 

She sighed out with that comment, “It’s good you have looks.” She caressed his scruffy beard. "let's go."

He put on his shirt as they walked down stairs. "That coffee smells good." He said as he entered the kitchen.

Emma poured cups for her and her girlfriend Lily, "Can always better, want some?"

"No!” She really didn’t want to have morning chit chat. “Robin was leaving because I have to get to class." Regina entered the kitchen to grab an apple and a travel mug of coffee. "Morning Lily." She smiled at her roommate's brunette girlfriend.

"Come on Regina. You wore the poor boy out last night."

Lily laughed at Emma, "Don't forget about this morning."

"Exactly let him have coffee." Emma whined as if Robin was a puppy wanting a treat.

"Whatever. I have to get to class." 

"Regina you have like an hour before it starts, what's the rush?" Emma pointed out to try to get her roommate to calm down at such an early hour.

"Because I lucked out into Maleficent Night class." 

"So?" Lily asked as she was making breakfast.

"Because if I make a good impression, maybe I can have a slot in one of her firms or maybe become an intern." Regina smiled thinking about the cases she has read that Maleficent has done. “I’m also just very excited to be taught by one of the best. She is so accomplished at the age of forty.” 

Lily scoffed as she turned to Regina. She looked at Emma and then to Regina, "You know she's my mom?” Lily and Regina haven’t had too many one on one conversations. “I could have gotten you an interview and not have to deal with the stress of hearing her talk.”

"That's okay Lily I want to earn it. Thank you though." She looked at her watch. "Okay bye."

* * *

Regina walked into the lecture hall. It wasn't as big as her other classes. She sighed with a smile knowing it felt right. She placed her things in the middle seat of the front row. 

"Good morning." Regina turned to the blonde.

Her heart skipped as her eyes saw the blue eyes, vibrant red lips. "Hi good morning. Sorry, I'm still working on my first cup." She pointed at the coffee. 

"No problem, my second. Sorry it is so early but it's the only time I can squeeze it into my schedule." She was placing her things on the desk to get organized.

Regina was becoming this professor for some odd reason. "Oh please don't apologize. It is an honor to study underneath you. Thank you for doing this."

The blue eyes finally made eye contact with the big brown eyes. She leaned back in her chair. "What's your name?" She was curious about her newest student.

"Regina," She coughed, "Mills." 

"Ah yes. Regina Mills 4.0 highly recommended by all of your professors. Now Mills, are you Mayor Mills daughter?" She smiled. 

"Unfortunately yes."

Male smirked at the comment, “Families are complicated.” She shrugged her shoulders.

She bit her bottom lip with her smile."Nice did you read that out of a fortune cookie?" She wanted to ask if that statement had anything to do with her teen pregnancy, giving the age difference between her and Lily. She knew it was definitely not the time. 

"No," They heard voices walking to the room "Well Regina. I look forward to teaching you." She stuck her hand out.

Regina shook the hand "thanks"

She watched the young brunette, in her professional outfit. She admired the A skirt shaping Regina's back perfectly and relieving the legs. "Ms Mills" 

Regina sat down and looked at her professor, "Yes?"

She noticed how red and black suited her very well. "I like your outfit, very professional chic."

"Thank you." Regina's heart skipped a beat as she watched the classmates enter the lecture hall.

"Hi I'm Tink." A blonde with a New Zealand accent sat down next to Regina.

"Regina."

"Are you excited?”

“Completely.” 

“Welcome everyone,” Ms Night commanded the room, she closed the door as she was passing clipboards down the beginning of each row. “This semester you will be here and in your seat before seven or you will be considered late and you will be excused you from my class.” 

“You can’t just kick us out for the day.” A guy in the back stated.

“If you are late to court what happens?” She leaned against her desk. 

“You would be late and it would move on.” The guy sassed back.

“Or you and your client have to wait for the end of the day because the judge has a heavy docket. So if you are not in your seat before the door closes you are out for the day got it? What’s your name?”

“David Nolan.”

“Now David would you like me to go over the rest of my class rules? Or would you like to drop out of my class now?” Regina’s heart began beating fast watching the beautiful creature in front of her. The elegant control she had over everyone. “That’s what I thought.”

At the end of the lecture, “So do you want to go grab a coffee?” Tink asked. 

“I can't. I have to be across campus in thirty minutes.” Regina didn’t want to make friends. She doesn’t like friends, they just let you down. “But my roommate and I are having a party tonight if you want to come?” She invited in a means to stay cordial. She gave her neighbor her address.

The blonde gave Regina a cute smile, “I’ll try to stop by.”

Regina gathered her things together. “You’re the first one in and the last one out. Natural overachiever, are you driven to succeed, or driven to outshine your mother?” Her professor observed. 

Regina looked at her blonde professor, “What do I come off as?” She tried to keep the conversation going. 

They walked out together, “Would say mother topic.” Maleficent’s cell phone went off, “We’ll have to finish later justice must be served.” She answered her phone as she went in the opposite direction.


	2. No Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HookerQueen scene at end

Regina was sitting at her desk going over her syllabus. She began going over her mock contracts from Professor Gold’s class. Emma walked into Regina’s room with iced coffee. 

“These books are massive, I hope you didn’t overdo your course load.” She stated as she was messing with Regina’s books. 

Regina looked up at her blonde roommate, “You say this every semester. You know I can handle it.” She chuckled as she took her venti iced six shot americano with almond milk.

“Yes you ended up freaking out once a week.” Emma called it out.

“Yes I’m a stress case we know that. But it’s worth it.” She took a sip of her bitter coffee, “This is good thank you.”

“I don’t know how you drink it that way but you’re welcome.” 

“So,” Regina started, “Why did you tell me that Maleficent was Lily’s mom. I must have looked like an idiot to her fangirling over mom.”

Emma smiled as she thought it was funny to see her very poised roommate act that way. “Well that was funny. I don’t know I guess you weren’t that excited?” She grabbed her vanity chair to sit next to Regina.

“So, you’ve met her?” She questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

Emma chuckled at the look Regina had. “Yeah, a couple dinners and brunches. She is quite interesting.”

“What do you mean?” Regina’s curiosity was like a drug.

“I don’t know, she certainly isn’t like other mothers. To me she seems too laid back. Lily doesn’t really talk about her much.” Emma shrugged her shoulders. “You know how mothers can be.” She rose her coffee to toast.

“You have no room to talk, you have the picture perfect mother.” Regina sassed.

“I do, but I know your mother.” She nudged. 

“True, maybe they have a different kind of relationship since she was so young having Lily?” Regina suggested trying to figure out her professor before the next day.

“Regina.” Emma scoffed. Regina looked at her blue eyed roommate. “Don’t think about it.” Regina gave her a clueless look, “I’m not stupid I can see a school girl crush, especially when you have never had this look in your eye. And she is my girlfriend’s mother.”

Regina cleared her throat with a straight face. “I’m not doing anything. One she is my professor, and two I would never do anything to screw up your relationship with Lily. I care about you too much to do that.” She was pretty much an open book to only Emma.

“Thank you.” 

“But she is fascinating.” She sighed out a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina, “A fascinating older woman, and your professor.”

Regina stood up to walk towards her closet. “Oh come on you are lying to tell me that she isn’t.”

Emma wasn’t having this conversation with Regina, “Hey, how did your mother take it when she found out you were taking her classes? Doesn’t she not like her?”

“My mother doesn’t like anyone. But Yes I remember her almost having an aneurysm, when she applied for the club. And saying that she wasn’t country club material.” She was picking out her outfit for the night. “Also she does like to challenge my mother, and that pisses her off Alot.” She smiled.

“So when are you going to tell her?” Emma leaned against the door. 

“I guess, during Sunday dinner? Or wait til she finds out and deal with her wrath later.” She pulled a red dress down, “Mulan has come home and we need to welcome her home.” She showed the shirt to Emma to get an opinion.

“It works.” She nodded. “With a pair of jeans.” 

“Perfect. I will go shopping and can you get the place ready?” She asked to take control of the night. She placed her shirt on the door.

“Do I have a choice?” Emma’s body followed Regina.

“No.” She laughed. “Not really.”

* * *

The evening started with everyone arriving, mostly the friends of Emma and Mulan. Regina knew them only through them but not very well. Mulan walked in the house with a curly red headed female, and scruffy looking man wearing all black. 

Regina smiled giving one of her longest friends a hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

“I am.” Mulan smiled, “And this is Merida.” She lifted her hand. 

Regina looked at her friend and the redhead. “Welcome Merida, you two are cute.” She looked at her friend. “And you are?”

“Killian.”

“I assume you are in the service as well?” She stuck her hand out to shake his hand. 

“Yes in the Navy.” He shook her hand, “Are you impressed?” he gave her a crooked smile.

“Not really.” She was blunt, “But that earring is interesting.” She looked back at Mulan. “I’m gonna get Emma.” 

Mulan, Emma, and Regina knew each other from highschool. Mulan and Emma were in the police academy together, until Mulan dropped out and joined the military. 

“Mulan.” Emma ran in from the garage, “Hey it’s good to see you.” She gave her friend a hug. She looked at Merida, “You must be Merida. Welcome” Emma hugged the newcomer. 

“Wow a nice warm welcome.” She laughed out.

“Is Lily here?”Mulan questioned. 

“She will be here a little bit later.” Emma stated. “We are starting pong.” 

“Yeah of course. I’m just going to put our stuff in my room.” Mulan winked at Emma.

“Cool it's up there just like you left it.” Emma went back into the garage. To see everyone laughing and having a good time. 

Regina was trying to be a good host inside the house. She answered the doorbell. She saw the young blonde, “Hey you show.” She smiled at Tink.

“I brought cider and chips. I hope that’s okay?” She smiled.

She smiled at how adorable she was with the kiwi accent. “Of course you didn’t need to bring anything. But don’t stand in the cold.” She walked into the kitchen. 

“This house is beautiful, how can you afford it on a student salary?” She knew that was not much.

Regina placed the chips on the counter and the cider in the fridge. “Having roommates that have real jobs.” She chuckled. “And the occasional parental help.” She opened two bottles.

“Oh I get that.” She laughed, “So how was the rest of your day?”

“Good.” She handed Tink her bottle. “I got Gold again. And I feel he is going to be the hardest class.”

“He seems a little off.” Tink stated.

“Old and delusional.” She shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip out of her bottle. 

“Night seems to be the difficult one. She is so strict.” 

“She doesn’t seem that bad.” She was defending their teacher.

“Well if you want a study partner for Gold and Nights class. I’m your girl.” She gave that adorable smile.

Regina looked at the big blue eyes, “Sure.”

“Thank you. I’m still trying to get adjusted here.”

“How long have you been in Massachusetts?” She asked.

“Since last semester but still. I assume you have lived here your whole life?”

“Yep. it’s home.”

“Well maybe we can go to Boston and see it as you would?” Tink was trying to make a friend.

Regina quickly took a step back, “I’m gonna mingle please enjoy yourself.” She quickly pulled out of the conversation of possibly connecting with someone. She sat down on a chair in the garage to watch the beer pong game. 

A few moments past as Mulan took Emma’s place on the table. She handed Regina a new beverage and sat on her knee. “You know that little nugget you invited, she is adorable.”

“Yes I am aware of that. And she seems to have a very sweet personality.” Regina stated.

Emma began playing with Regina’s soft hair. “And did I hear you avoid going to Boston with her?” She took a gulp of her jungle juice.

“What’s your point?” She looked into her roommate’s eyes, “We’re not having this conversation now. We have guests.” 

“I’m just gonna leave this note why chase someone you can’t have when there is someone here you can have.” Emma left Regina’s lap to start talking Tink.

Regina looked down at her phone to get a text, “Something came up. Can’t tonight.” She finished the drink Emma gave her, before she went to find another one. 

Mulan saw Killian looking at Regina. “Don’t think about it.” She threw her ball.

“What’s her story?” He asked as he threw the ball.

Mulan sighed, “I love her and she is complicated.”

“What does that mean?”

“She is unavailable.” Mulan didn’t want a rejection from Regina to her friend.

“Like is she a lesbian, seeing someone, or something else?” Killian wouldn’t stop asking questions. 

“She has a wall, and that wall doesn’t come down.”

“Yeah okay.” Killian walked away from the game, “Merida you’re up.”

He walked up to the brunette as he looked up and down. He handed her another drink. She looked at him and smiled, “Oh aren’t you the gentleman.” 

“You know the military makes us one.”

Regina raised his brow, “Is that so?” She stood up to face him.

“Yes, I would love to show how much of a gentleman I am. Let’s say Friday dinner.” 

Regina sneered out a smirk. “You mean like a date?” She looked at his hands and played with them.

“You can say that.” 

“Well there is a problem with that question.” She looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. Her finger pulled his head closer. “I don’t date.” She whispered in his ear. She stepped back. 

“Okay then one of your lovely party games.” He watched her shake her head, “So then what I’m hearing is that you are a killjoy?” He tried challenging her.

“Fine.” She sighed out. The gang continue to dance, drink and play games for a couple hours.

* * *

Once the party was over. The girls went to bed. Regina walked into the living room with a blanket and pillows. “Here sorry it isn’t set up.”

“I understand.” Killian smiled as he took the items. "Last minute Invitation and all."

“Well goodnight.” She began to walk towards the stairs. She re-looked at her text from Robin. After meeting Maleficent, “You know if you want you can join me upstairs.” She raised her brow. He gave her a look. “It beats staying sleeping on a couch.” she stated a fact.

Killian followed the mysterious beauty up stairs. She walked them into her room. Regina closed the door by slamming him against the door. She started a passionate kiss with Killian. She ripped open his shirt. She smirked as she looked at his muscular body. She dove in for another kiss knowing she could have a fun night. Her fingers ran up and down his chest. She slid her down into his pants; she began to massage him. He broke their kiss letting out a moan. She chuckled as she kissed him on his neck. He unbuckled Regina’s pants. She pulled them to her bed for them to undress each other. 

She pushed him down on the bed. She opened her nightstand to grab a condom. “I don’t get it.” He huffed out. “You won’t date but you want to have sex with me.” He sat next to her. 

She rolled her eyes not having to explain herself to anyone, “Oh no,” she gave him the condom. “We don’t talk at all.” She snapped. She watched how fast he was able to prepare himself. “Or we don’t happen. Because this isn’t a we. It’s just sex.” She crawled on the bed next to him. “Understand?” She made circles on his chest. He nodded to her not being able to handle her teasing. Regina smiled at his response. She looked into his blue eyes, as she placed her finger on his lips. She straddled him. She began to rock her hips against him as she guided him into her.

His hands held her hips eventually moving up her soft skin. He cupped her her perfect perky breasts. He was in awe of Regina. She was a perfect beauty. She began to grind against him harder. He sat up to have his mouth claim one of her nipples. “You are amazing, so beautiful.”

Regina stopped her movement. She pushed him on the bed as she got off of him. She put her robe on. “Regina, what are you doing?” 

“We’re not doing this.” She gathered his clothes and tossed them to him. “Out.”

“I’m confused why?” 

“I said no talk and that’s what you did. So now we’re done.” 

“You can’t even take a compliment?” He was confused as he was putting his clothes on.

“Nope.” she stood at the door. 

“Do you have any particular reason?” Killian asked.

Regina was getting annoyed with all the questions, “Because it’s just sex nothing more nothing less. When you start talking saying you are amazing you are the best I have. They give emotions. Emotions lead to pillow talks. Pillow talks means you eventually might want to be in a relationship with someone. Since I don’t date what makes you think I want to be in a relationship. So you didn’t listen to the one thing I said. We’re done.” She opened the door. “Out.”

“Yeah do you really want me to be in your living room.” He looked down at the tent in his pants. 

Regina did get a laugh out of messing with the random guy. “There is a shower down stairs. Towels are under the sink.”

He walked to her, “If you don’t want a relationship. Why not get a toy?”

“Oh I have them.” She smiled, “Not as fun as a real man or woman.” She chuckled at Killian's shocking reaction. She put her finger up, “and before you say anything. The next time you use your hand to take care of,” She looked down. “Your problem that you would rather be with a girl. Even for a brief moment.” 

“That’s cold,”

“That’s life. Now leave my room.” She commanded. She shut the door on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you enjoyed


	3. A Sad Life

Regina walked down stairs to see the two couples eating breakfast. Her head was pounding from the amount of alcohol she consumed from the previous night. She walked into the kitchen to make her coffee.

“Good morning Regina.” Emma smiled at the hungover roommate. 

Regina moaned at Emma not wanting to converse with anyone. “Where’s Killian?” She sat down at the table.

“He left, he seemed a little heart broken.” Mulan looked at Regina knowing about the previous night.

Regina rubbed her temples, “Ego shattered maybe. Not heart broken.” She justified her actions. 

“You know he is a nice guy.” Merida stated looking at her girlfriend's roommate. “If you gave him a chance.” 

Regina looked at Merida, “And why did I need to do that?”

“I don’t know maybe you two could be compatible.” Merida defended her friend.

“I don’t have time for giving people a chance. I need to graduate, become a fantastic lawyer or politician. I haven’t decided or I can do both. I can frankly do whatever I want and a partner isn’t in the situation.” Regina informed the newest comer of the house. As was watching the ripples in her coffee.

“That must be a sad life you want to live.” Merida called Regina out on what she has seen in the past twenty four hours. 

“Merida!” Mulan looked at the hungover Regina. 

Regina looked at Merida. “No I had a sad life,” Regina informed her about her past. “Now I have a driven present and a powerful future.” 

“Speaking of sad life,” Emma commented, “Your mother called and she wants you to stop by the office today.”

“Lovely,” She sighed out. She stood up. 

“Where are you going, aren't you going to have breakfast.” Emma asked as she watched Regina return to the stairs with her cup of coffee.

“I need to get showered and get ready to see my darling mother.” She finished walking up the stairs.

“Is she always like that?” Merida asked the other three. 

Lily nodded, “Yeah Emma and I have been going out for over two years, and I still hardly know anything about her life except for when we hang out.” She informed Merida.

“She hasn’t always been this way.” Emma explained.

“She is a kind and caring person. I promise,” Mulan held Merida’s hand. “She just has a hard time trusting, or being open to anyone.”

“Why?” Lily was interested with Emma’s comment.

“Well it’s not my place, but let’s say she had a fucked up childhood and not to mention some unforgivable heartaches.” Emma briefly explained her friend’s behavior. “But she will always have your back even if you don’t think.”

“Just give her time.” Mulan helped out. “You’ll love her. I promise.”

* * *

Regina pulled into city hall in her antique mercedes. She slowly got out of the car not wanting to deal with her mother. “Nice car.” A familiar voice said coming closer to her. “Somehow I thought you were a girl who would want the latest and greatest.” 

Regina turned to face the voice. She saw Maleficent standing in front of her. Their eyes locked into a smile, “I like to stay with something known and familiar.” She looked at the car beep that Maleficent locked. “But your car is impressive though. Newest top of the line. Let me guess self driving and heated seats.” She smirked.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “Or cold seats if you want them.” Maleficent was enchanted by Regina’s laugh. She watched her bite her bottom lip. She tucked her hair behind her ear looking down. “So why are we here today?” She put her arm out to guide them to the building.

The two walked across the parking lot, “My mother has summoned me for a visit.”

“You seem like you don’t want to do this.” She observed.

“Any time I have to deal with her. I rather not.” 

“I’m sorry, do you want to talk about it?” 

Regina cleared her throat, “My mother is very… well she wasn’t the best at…” Regina's voice began to tremble, and not knowing why being in front of Maleficent she was so easily willing to try to open up to her. “I have a complicated relationship with her.” Regina explained once again.

Maleficent opened the door. “Well if you ever want to talk. I’m here or swing by your house?” She stood in front of Regina.

“What?” Regina asked, looking at the blonde.

“You’re Emma Swan’s roommate,”Regina looked slightly confused. “Lily and I were over for dinner and I remember seeing pictures in your house.” 

Regina took a slight step back, “So you knew who I was before class. This means I have to drop your class?”

“Can you answer me a question though?”

“Anything.”

“Can you tell me…” Regina stopped with one questioned and changed it to another, “How you were able to be so successful at such a young age.”

Mal studied Regina’s facial and body expression,”That’s really what you wanted to ask me.” Regina nodded. Maleficent saw Cora walking down the hallway out of the corner of her eye. Her finger motioned Regina to move closer. “I’ll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours.” She whispered in Regina’s ear. Regina’s heart was racing.

“Regina!” Her mother called out. 

Regina’s heart stopped, and turned to her mother. “Mom,” Her voice shook, “This is Maleficent Night.”

She looked at the blonde up and down, “I know her.” She looked at her daughter. “Why are you talking to her?”

“She is one of my law professors. She also has an amazing reputation.”

Maleficent raised her eyebrow, “I would say she hardly has a reputation.” Cora responded to Regina’s comment. 

“I’m sorry I think my wins speaks for itself.” Maleficent challenged that statement. “I have to meet with a client.” She started to walk towards the elevator. “See you in class tomorrow.”

“And why are you in her class?” 

“Because I think she will be a great mentor,” She reframed herself from watching Maleficent step on the elevator in front of her mother. “And hopefully she will get me an internship.”

“You don’t need her as a mentor or one of her firms. I know plenty of impeccable lawyers with a longer better reputation. Than hers.” 

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother, “Okay what did you want? I was told you wanted me to stop by. Why?” Cora always had her reasons.

“Well I can’t talk right now I have a council meeting. Wait for me in my office.” She commanded.

“No, I have to get to my class.” Regina refused to wait around for her mother, even though it was her free day. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Later that night Regina was in her room sitting on her bed with her school books sitting in front of her. Instead of studying she was looking through a photo album. Emma and Mulan knocked on her door. “Yeah?” She tucked the picture under her thigh.

“Hey do you want some company?” Emma asked sitting on the bed.

“Sure,” She was pretending to read. She smiled at the two on her bed.

“How’s Cora?” Emma asked.

“She is Cora, went down to the office for nothing.” She smirked thinking about Maleficent. “I did however see Professor Night. And the interaction between the two was quite interesting. So I guess it wasn’t for nothing.” She looked at Emma who was giving her the look to knock it off. “I know. I didn’t do anything when she approached me in the parking lot.” 

Mulan looked at the two, “Wait what am I missing?”

“Regina has the hots for her professor, who is Lily’s mom.”

Before Regina could argue that it was more than just the hots. She quickly changed the subject. “How’s Merida, is she enjoying her stay?”

“Yeah, we are going to do some sight seeing this weekend if you want to join?” Mulan invited Regina.

Emma watched Emma nod as if she were to go too. “To be a fifth wheel?”

“Well you don’t have to be, Tink said she wanted to check them, and was giving you puppy eyes.” Emma tapped her knee. 

“I can’t,”

Emma watched Regina gut wrenching thought expression on her face. “Why?”

“Because she seems too kind for me. To bring her into my mess.” 

“Well,” Mulan hesitated, “Well why don’t you start with hi?” 

Regina looked at Mulan, and Emma quickly grabbed the book. She looked at the photo album of all of them as teenagers. “What made you pull this out? Mulan look at how skinny you were.” She chuckled as she looked at one of the pictures. They were at Granny’s sitting smiling with milkshakes in their hands and sitting with childhood partners.

“I don’t know, I guess it was something Merida said.”

“Regina, she didn’t mean it.” Mulan informed.

“Yeah she did, and she is right.” She quickly brushed a tear that escaped from her eye. “I want to live a sad life.”

“So what’s up with the album?” Mulan questioned. 

“Do, do, you think that girl still even exists anymore.” She looked pointed at a picture of them at a horse jumping tournament. “I liked making friends.”

“I think she is still there if you let her out.” Mulan stated.

“Yeah like Saturday. Invite Tink.” Emma commanded, “As a friend.”

“Just like that?” Regina questioned. She doesn’t want to do one on one with people.

Mulan smiled, “Yeah just like that. And don’t think about the past, just the present.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Regina scrunched her nose, “I’ll think about it.” She pulled the in for a hug, “Thanks for the talk guys.”

“It’s what we are here for.” Mulan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Also thinking about looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	4. Not My Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a couple of Regina flashbacks I hope that's alright

_**FLASHBACK** _   
  


_ Sixteen year old Regina walked Rocinante back to the stables after she got done jumping her. She put her staddle away, and began brushing her. She was completely alone in the country club’s barn with the horses. _

_ “You know I can say you were looking fantastic out there Rocinante. ” A voice walked behind Regina. _

_ She blushed, as she continued to brush her beloved horse. “So only Rocinante was looking fantastic out there?”  _

_ He hovered against her and brushed Rocinante along with her. “Of course.” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Because you will always be beautiful.” _

_ “Even when I’m ninety?” _

_ “Always.” _

_ Regina smiled. She turned around to kiss the voice. “I love you.” She looked in the blue eyes of the eighteen year old Daniel.  _

_ He caressed her cheek, “I love you too, do you wanna get out here. I’m off in about thirty minutes.” He played with stray hairs out of her braid. “Maybe go to Granny’s for a milkshake?” His lips hovered over hers. _

_ “I can’t.” Her forehead fell onto Daniels lips. “Dad is home today. We have dinner plans.” She played with the name tag on his shirt. _

_ He pulled her closer, “Oh, at least that’s good news for you.” _

_ “But even better news, they are both going out of town this weekend.” She informed Daniel she walked out of their embrace. “So we can have the entire house to ourselves.”  _

_ “That’s great.” He cleared his throat. “Or you can just tell them about us dating.” _

_ She put the brushes away, “Hardly you see how she is with the fact I’m friends with you. How dare I befriend someone who works at the club. It looks bad for her image.” _

_ “Are you ashamed of us?” He asked as he putting her horse in her stall. “Are you ashamed that I don’t have any money.” _

_ “No!” She immediately looked at Daniel. _

_ “Then what’s the problem?” He put Rocinante in her stall. _

_ “Well on the first hand you know she doesn’t want me involved with boys. Because academic excellence doesn’t have time for fooling around.” Regina stepped closer to Daniel. “And you saw what happened when Zelena refused to listen to her about her academics.” Regina refused to look at Daniel with the guilt of not knowing how to confess to her mother. “ I’m afraid of her!” She snapped at her love. _

_ Daniel knew Regina’s mother was a very strict and powerful woman in the town. “Hey.” Daniel walked to Regina taking her hands, “I get it. But we are going to have to come clean.” He kissed one of her hands. “If you can’t tell her that we’re dating, how can you tell her that we plan to get married after your graduation?” _

_ “I know, We could always just wait til graduation and tell her after we are married.” She gave a terrible smile. Daniel gave her a look to say that wasn’t a funny joke. Her watch went off as a reminder to head back to her place. They both sighed out knowing what that meant. “Conversation saved by the bell.” She stepped out of the embrace. _

_ “Conversation, not over. I love you.” He snapped back. He took her hand, and pulled her in for a goodbye kiss.  _

_ She slowly broke the kiss, “I love you. But I need to go and we have this weekend.” She smirked at him. She brushed back his hair. “Wait five minutes.” She left the barn to meet her family inside the main building. _

* * *

One morning Regina was naked and sweaty lying in bed as she watched Robin get dressed. “Are you doing anything for this weekend?” She asked about the long weekend she had for school.

“Nothing outside of the norm.” He said, sitting on the bed to put on his socks and shoes on. “Why?”

She had a thought to ask him to go to hang out, “Nevermind it isn’t important.” She grabbed her silky robe. She stood up and put it on. “Tonight?” She asked.

“I can't, I have plans.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay.” She wasn’t going to argue with the statement.

“You can join if you want?” She gave Robin a side look. “I know.” He knows their arrangement outside of the bedroom “but it was a suggestion.”

They walked downstairs. She walked him to the door. She froze as she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room. “Are you okay?” Robin asked as he opened the door.

She saw the top of the line car from city hall in her driveway, “Yeah. I’ll see you tonight.” She closed the door to walk quickly, ran back upstairs and changed out of the robe. 

She entered her room to look out the window to make sure it wasn't her mind being delusional. Regina looked in the mirror to brush her hair into perfection instead of the matted hair, Robin gave her. She grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. She threw on some mascara before walking back downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to finally make her cup of coffee. She heard laughing from Emma and Maleficent walking into the kitchen. “Regina, good morning. Did you sleep well?” Emma questioned her fully dressed roommate.

“Why yes Emma I did.” She looked at her professor, “Professor to what do we owe the pleasure.”

“Well I’m here to pick up my daughter and Emma. We are going down to Foxwoods for the weekend.” She informed Regina.

“You are?” Regina looked at Emma. “Are you packed?”

“I have to get my things but yeah.” Emma shrugged.

Maleficent raised her brow looking at the interaction between Regina and Emma, “You know Regina if you want you can join us. There is plenty of room in our suite.”

“No,” Emma shot out, “She can't,” Emma started, “She has to study and do things with her mom. Yeah”

Regina looked at Emma, “Ye… yeah.” She looked at her coffee then at her professor’s blue eyes. “She’s… She’s right, my mother summons my presence this weekend. Some event at the club.” She scrunched her nose. “But you guys have fun win lots.” She walked out of the kitchen. She went to sit out on the front porch.

A few moments later she was staring at the cup. “You know nothing will happen to that cup if you don’t drink from it.” Her professor sat down at the chair next to her.

“Why are you here?” Regina asked. “I mean Lily and Emma could have easily met you at your place. So why here?” Regina avoided eye contact with Mal.

Maleficent looked at her younger pupil, “I’m sorry did you not want me to come over?”

“No,” She sighed out. “I just don’t get it.”

“I’m sorry you lost me.”

“There has so many times and easy chances that I could have and should have met you.” She has been thinking long and hard about their relationship. “I become your student and now you are constantly around.” 

Maleficent trying to read Regina’s face, “I’m sorry that I’m around too much?” 

“No, I love…” Regina stopped herself from saying that she loved being around her. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean you and I keep running into each other now when it should have clearly happened before your class.” She was trying to figure why it just didn’t happen.

She hunched leaning her arms on her knees. “Well some people call it fate? Or that we are exactly where we need to be, for unexplained reasons.” She finally obtained the brown eyes she gets a pull from. “So where did your boyfriend run off to?” She asked trying to fish for answers.

Regina blushed that Maleficent saw the whole Robin departing thing. “Oh… He’s not my boyfriend.” She brushed off Robin. “He just comes over to…” she didn’t want to over share.

“That’s cute.” She chuckled, “Well that’s good because I didn’t think he would be your type.”

Regina’s heart was racing with Maleficent's comment, and curious on why she thought about her type. “He’s really not. He just gets the job done.” Maleficent smirked at the comment. Regina saw the smirk knowing it didn’t bother the blonde. She laughed at how easy it was to open up to Maleficent and not feeling ashamed of her choices.

“Okay Mom let’s go.” Lily and Emma walked out of the house with luggage walking to Maleficent’s car.

“Okay. Well Regina, are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Maleficent asked standing up.

Regina stood up next to her. She looked at Emma, “No, I have to be with my mother too.” She was starting to head in the house.

“Okay well I will see you in class next week.” She walked behind Regina to head towards the stairs leading to the car. “Oh, Ms Mills.” Maleficent stopped. Regina stopped and turned to look at the blonde. “He’s not mine either. And I think you could do better.” She winked at Regina before heading to the car.

Regina quickly closed the door with her inside. Her heart dropped to her stomach needing to catch her breath after that comment. Regina didn’t want to spend the day or the night alone. She was going to take Emma and Mulan’s advice. She picked up her phone, “Hey Tink. Do you uh want to go out tonight?” She asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy let me know what you think


	5. Trying New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FAIRYQUEEN SMUT

  
  


Regina and Tink arrived at a club. Regina was looking her best in a tight black and red dress to show her entire shape with a sleeveless choker. Her makeup was on point. Tinkerbell wore a nice blouse with a pair of jeans. Regina escorted Tink into a room with a stage and seats. They grabbed a table in the back. They ordered a couple of drinks.

“Well this is a surprise.” Tinkerbelle commented on the situation.

“What do you mean?” Regina questioned taking a sip of her diet coke and rum.

Tink played with her straw. “Well I don’t know I always got the feeling you didn’t really like me.” 

Regina looked at the blonde, didn’t realize she came off that way, “Oh I don’t mean to. I’m trying… I’m trying to be more friendly.” She coughed out.

“Thanks okay.” Tink smiled, “Here is tonight.” She raised her glass to Regina.

“Here here.” She was able to clink the glass before the room’s lights were dimmed for the drag show. 

They were headed to the dance floor after the show. Regina was dancing with a bunch of guys with drinks in their hands. She saw Tinkerbelle standing at the bar watching the floor. Regina left the boys to dance with themselves. She walked up to the bar next to the blonde, “Why are you on the floor?” She questioned, she motioned the bartner for four shots.

“I’m not a very good dancer, But you look great out there.” She stated.

Regina took the shots that were placed next to them, “Why agree to come out if you weren’t going to dance?” She squinted her eyes. Tink was slightly silent. Regina handed her one of the shots, “All you need is a little bit of confidence and it won’t matter.” She smirked at Tinkerbelle before they did the shot. 

“Okay so let’s go.” She handed the Regina the second round of shots.

Regina grabbed Tink’s hand to bring her on to the dance floor. Regina twirled Tinkerbelle. She started guiding her to dance in the rhythm of the music. She held Tink’s hips to rock her steps back and forth. She smiled into the blue eyes. She slid her hands up Tink’s body to take one hand to twirl her again. Tink moved in their dance moves closer. 

Regina was trying her best to keep Tink at a distance. She was trying to have another platonic relationship with someone. But it was getting hard for Regina to resist the blonde hair blue eyed woman standing in front of her. Tink stepped in closer to have their hips connected and began to sync in movement. Regina looked down watching their hands move from each other’s body to lock together. Tink inched her nose to Regina’s adorable button nose. Regina rolled her eyes as the alcohol and Tinkerbelle’s body language spoke to her. She finally stopped fighting her resistance and closed the gap in between her and Tink’s lips. 

Regina could devour her if she wanted to but broke the kiss by flipping Tink around. Her arm now around Tink stomach, holding her tightly against her chest. She was getting a better smell of the blonde’s vanilla shampoo. Tink turned her face to Regina’s. “Let’s get out of here.” She suggested to Regina.

* * *

The drunken two rushed into Regina’s bedroom in a liplock. Regina quickly pulled Tinkerbelle's blouse off and threw it on to the floor. She sat down the blonde on the bed, breaking their lip action. She looked at the pure face that she had no desire to pursue a romantic relationship with. “Wait wait.” She looked down into the blue eyes. “I want you to know this will mean nothing.” She was being honest to Tink, but thinking that she could be a nice surrogate for her passion for Maleficent. 

Tink gave Regina a smile while blinking her eyes, “That’s okay.

“Are you sure?” Regina was kind of shocked with her response. “I want you to know before I wreck anything.”

Tink stood back up, her hands trailed up Regina’s body to make their way to Regina’s dress neck clasp. “You know I am a big girl and I can take care of myself.” She smirked. “We’re just having fun.” She unclasped her collar.

Regina locked eyes with Tink, and raised her brow, “Alright.” Her tongue dove in for another kiss. Tinkerbelle unzipped the dress having it fall to the floor for Regina to have better movement. Regina followed Tink’s direction by opening her jeans and pushing them off. The brunette crashed them on to her bed. Regina hovering over Tinkerbelle. Her hand slowly slid down on the pale body. She unhooked the front clasp of Tinkerbelle’s bra. Tink mirrored Regina’s actions. Regina quickly grabbed both Tinkerbelle’s hands raising them above her head. 

Tink broke the kiss staring into Regina’s trance. Regina chuckled as she kept one hand pinning the blondes' wrists down, her free hand moved down her body once again. Her hand traveled into Tink’s underwear. Regina’s middle finger began rubbing the wet clit. Tink tried to move in for another kiss. Regina quickly pulled her head away. She wanted to watch Tink’s face, as she slid her fingers into the blonde. Tink cried out as her eyes rolled and threw her head back. Regina licked her neck before softly biting into it. Her hand set a fast pace, moving in and out of Tink. 

Tink’s cries became louder with her hips rocking at Regina’s control. Regina continued to softly bite down Tinkerbelle’s body to her chest. Regina loved always having full control over sexual experiences. Her face returned to Tink’s face as she pressed their naked upper bodies together. As she connected her hips against to Tink’s, to move their bodies together. Regina enjoyed watching nose flare as she could feel her approaching her orgasm. Tinkerbelle’s eyes were locked with Regina’s hypnotizing eyes. Regina’s thumb pushed Tink over the edge by playing with the clit once again. Tink’s lip began to quiver as her walls pulsed against Regina’s fingers. Regina didn’t let go of Tink that easily. “Oh God!” Tink screamed out as her entire body began to shake underneath Regina, and formed a puddle in Regina’s hand. 

Regina chuckled as she finally released Tink’s wrist, and pulled out of her. Tinkerbelle was completely numb after Regina dominating her. Regina wasn’t done with the blonde. Her tongue guided her kisses down Tink’s body. Regina ripped off Tink’s now soaked underwear. She spread her legs, and began nibbling down her inner thigh moving towards her wet opening again.

Tinkerbelle sat up “Wait… wait… wait…” She panted out stopping Regina.

Regina was thrown off for not ever being told to stop. “What.” 

“I need a moment.” she still couldn’t get breathing under control, and her squirting experience.

Regina rested her head against the blonde, “But that is the best reason to continue. It’s way better.” Regina had a reputation in her head knowing that she is great in bed with anyone she has had sex with. She wanted to keep her record with Tink, “I promise.” She brushed her tongue in between Tink’s lips.

She waited for a response from Tink. Her fingers were gently creating circles on her thighs, trying to tempt her with the sensation. "Okay. You're right."

Regina smirked, "I know." Regina pushed Tink back down on her back. Regina made her way in between Tink’s legs once again. Her tongue began to lick in between her wet folds. Her nails started stroking up and down Tink’s body. Tink’s hands were able to move around and her fingers ran through Regina’s soft hair. Regina cupped Tink’s breast to massaging them. 

Tinkerbelle began panted and cry out even more as Regina deepened the kiss. Regina’s fingers played with Tinkerbelle’s hardened nipples. She retrieved one of her hands and had her fingers once again enter Tink as her mouth focused on Tink’s clit. Tinkerbelle grabbed Regina’s hair as she closed her legs on Regina’s head. Her feet curled as she lost control over her body once again to Regina.

Regina crawled up to kiss Tink. Her fingers played with her inner thigh. Tinkerbelle grabbed Regina’s hand as she broke the kiss to look at her. The beautiful black hair tan woman laying next to her who hasn’t even broken a sweat. “Are you going to let me do anything?” She huffed out.

Regina shook her head, “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Oh I am but what about you?” Tink asked Regina who still has managed to still have her thong on.

Regina twitched her lip not used to have anyone else take the lead in her bed but herself. “If you want to.” She rolled on her back to have Tinkerbelle softly kiss Regina’s body.

* * *

The sun was rising when Regina and Tinkerbelle actually laid down to rest. Tinkerbelle looked around Regina’s room. She noticed it didn’t look very lived in. She didn’t have any pictures on her walls. Her desk was quite organized versus her desk in the dorm where it has all of her books out and opened ready to read. Her night stands only had her lamp and alarm clock on it. No pictures on furniture. She did admire the book shelf Regina had. She looked at Regina laying naked under the sheets trying to get a little bit of shut-eye. “Why don’t you have any pictures or anything on your wall?” She quickly asked.

“Because one pictures on walls makes rooms filled with cluttered,” She stated her mother's words every time she would hang a poster on her childhood wall. “Two pictures on walls mean I have family and friends I am proud of. And the girls took care of the only two people I’m proud of downstairs so why add it up here.” She responded with her eyes closed to Tink. 

“Not even a painting of sorts? Is there anything that makes you extremely happy.” Tink started asking a bunch of questions looking at the ceiling.

Regina moaned as she opened her eyes, knowing she kicked people out of her room with asking less personal questions. She looked at the blonde by gently guiding her cheek to have her look at her. “Listen you are cute, and we are great study buddies. And you last night spoke for itself.” Regina nodded, “But I don’t like putting things on my walls, pictures usually have to mean something important in your past. And I don’t like to talk or be reminded of it.” She didn’t want to sound like a complete bitch to someone she might enjoy being around. “And yes I have one thing that makes me happy. Horseback riding. But not even my roommates are allowed to join me.” She gave a bit of closed information. She saw Tinkerbelle move her lips. She was trying her best to not kick the sweet girl out, after a night where they didn’t sleep. She pulled her in for a deep kiss to stop talking. “Seriously close your eyes,” She smiled. 

Tink wanted to know more about her but stopped for Regina’s wishes. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. I'll be there

_ Fourteen year old Regina woke up one morning with Cora and Zelena arguing. She opened the door of her bedroom to watch Zelena walking out of her room with bags in her hands. They rushed downstairs. Regina followed them to watch them on the stairs. _

_ “You are not leaving.” Cora commanded her eldest. _

_ Seventeen year old Zelena looked at her mother, “Why not, so you can continue to criticize me if I make anything else besides an A.” The fight started with Zelena bringing home a B on her advanced chemistry midterm. “Or live a normal teenage life.” _

_ “Yes, because if you didn’t go to that party, maybe you would have brought home the grade you should have gotten. You foolish girl.” Cora stepped forward to look at her tall blue eyed daughter. “You are worth so much more than you are letting yourself to be.” _

_ Zelena held her head up high. “I know my self worth, and its higher than what you give me.”  _

_ “Where are you going to go then?” Cora questioned her daughter. _

_ Zelena smirked, “I’m going to live with Jonathan for now until I figure everything out. And I know that must sicken you.” She commented about living with her father.  _

_ “No, if you want to throw your life away to live in poverty do it.” Zelena scoffed at her mother and started to walk to the front door. To see her little sister teary eyed sitting at the bottom of the stairs.. “Oh if you walked out the door.” Cora looked at Regina. “You won’t be able to see her anymore.” _

_ Zelena walked out the door. Regina’s heart dropped watching her sister walk out the door. She ran outside to follow her. “Zelena, you can’t do this.”  _

_ Zelena stopped to see her little sister once more. “You know I can’t stay.” Tears formed in her blue eyes. _

_ Regina shook her head, “You can’t leave me alone with her. What am I going to do without you?” Regina didn’t want to be alone with Cora knowing that her father is constantly on work trips. _

_ Zelena looked at Cora standing on their porch, and back to Regina, “I can’t do her anymore. I’m sorry. I love you.” She pulled Regina in for a tight hug goodbye.  _

_ “Regina come inside,” Cora commanded. _

_ “Please don’t go.” Regina begged as the tears rolled down her face.  _

_ Zelena kissed Regina’s cheek, “I put my necklace in your box, we’ll see each other again I promise.” She whispered in her sister’s ear. She broke the embrace to enter her father’s car. _

_ Cora took Regina’s hand to prevent Regina from following her eldest daughter. “Let me go!” Regina snapped at her mother not wanting to be touched by her mother. Cora released Regina after the car pulled away. Regina fell to her knees to see the one other person who truly understood everything she went through in her house.  _

_ “Stand up Regina crying is beneath you.” Cora responded to the sobs coming from her child. She looked at her watch, “You have twenty minutes to get ready for school and being late isn’t an option.” She walked back inside the house. _

* * *

Tinkerbelle was becoming Regina’s newest favorite plaything. They were getting ready for class one morning. “Did you ever finish the paper for Gold’s class?” She asked standing at the bathroom door frame.

Regina was in her bathroom, “Of course I did. I finished it like two days ago.” 

Tink looked at the naked beauty, “You amaze me how you did already? Do you ever sleep?” 

Regina spat out her toothpaste, and smiled. She looked at the petite blonde, “Why do you ask that?” 

“I’m pretty sure I have been over every night for the past week. And you have still managed to get that done.” Tink observed.

“But also I have my off days and I’ve asked if you wanted to study and you have declined.” She stepped closer to the blonde. “You rather have me study you.”

“What can I say, you are the best…” She looked down. She slowly had her blue eyes look into her brown eyes. “Study partner I have ever had.”

“That’s because I was told to only strive for perfection, anything less is worthless.” Regina quoted Cora.

Tink leaned in for a kiss. Regina quickly pulled back, “We have to get ready for Night’s class.” She would never miss Maleficent’s class, and walked to her closet. 

“You’re right.” Tink got dressed. 

Regina put on a pair of black dress pants with a red blouse. Tink observed how long it was taking Regina to get for every morning they got ready for Maleficent’s class, versus any other time she gets ready for other outings. Regina stood in front of her full length mirror to look at her complete look from hair to shoes. “I’m sure Professor Night will love your look.” 

Regina quickly shot a look to Tink, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, you know I’m an observer,” Tink explained.

“Did you see she posted she is going to have four interns this summer from this class?” Regina asked, “I’m going to be one of them.” Regina stated being determined and knowing she always gets what she wants.

“Yeah, but do you think dressing nicely will get you it?” 

“I’m dressing for the part I want, and my grades also speak for itself.” She stated as she left the alarm clock went off. “But it’s time to go.” She grabbed her backpack to head out the door.

* * *

The ladies arrived at the college in Regina’s Mercedes. Regina grabbed her bag and coffee. She was waiting for Tink to gather her things at the trunk of the car. She heard the heels stepping closer, and her favorite body approaching in the corner of her eye. 

“Good morning Ms Mills.”

Regina turned to Maleficent, “Good morning Professor.” 

“How was your weekend?” Regina looked into the mesmerizing blue eyes.

“It was as good as it could have been.” 

Tink slammed the door, “Sorry.” She apologized for taking so long getting out of the car. She approached Regina, “Oh good morning Professor.”

Maleficent looked at the two, “Good morning Ms Greene. I will see you two in class.” She smirked to Regina, walking away from the two.

Once the lecture was over Regina held back for the class to get over, “Hey are you coming?” Tink asked. 

“Yeah give me a second.” Regina motioned Tinkerbelle to head to her car. She placed her hands on Maleficent’s to look down at her professor. 

“You don’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting.” Maleficent was looking at the papers that were turned in.

Regina was finding herself comfortable around Maleficent when it came to her talking to her in the walls of their lecture hall. “Well that's good that she isn’t my girlfriend.”

Maleficent raised her brow as she looked up to the brown eyes, “Okay Ms Mills how can I help you.”

“Are you attending the children’s fundraiser this weekend?” She placed an extra invitation.

Maleficent leaned back in her chair, “The one your mother put together, black-tie affair. She wants all these donations to make herself look like the perfect mayor.”

“That would be the one I’m talking about.” 

“Lily might have brought it up.” Maleficent smirked at her, “But why would I want to go to that event?”

Regina bit her bottom lip as her eyes were locked with Maleficent. “Because I’ll be there.” She informed, walking out of the classroom. 

Maleficent laughed at the twenty-five, leaving with such confidence. She watched her exit the room. She picked up the invitation to look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys


	7. Suits and Dresses

_ Sixteen Regina ran out of her house to enter Emma’s car, they were going to enjoy their first day of spring break out swimming at a nearby lake. They were driving to pick up Neal and Daniel to meet up with Mulan and Aurora. “So have you told him yet?” Emma asked. _

_ “No,” Regina stared out the window. _

_ Emma looked at the brunette, “Well when are you going to tell him? What are you going to do? Are you going to tell your mother?” _

_ Regina looked at her blonde best friend, “You know I can’t do that.” _

_ “So what are you going to do?”  _

_ “Emma, I regret taking you to the drugstore.” Regina rolled her eyes.  _

_ “I would have figured it out next month.” She smiled, knowing that their periods have been in sync since they got their periods. Regina laughed at her friend. Emma took Regina’s hand, “It will be okay.”  _

_ “Thanks.” Regina smiled. _

_ They picked up the boys to head towards the lake. They met up with Mulan and Aurora who had the picnic set up. The gang grabbed the volleyball, and the squirt guns to play on their day of fun. Neal started the grill that was provided by the lake to make their burgers. Regina sat on at the table reading one of the books she was required to read and write an essay for her English class.  _

_ Daniel walked up behind her and sprayed her back with the squirt gun. He sat down next to her. “Hey, we are supposed to be having fun.” He placed his hand on her knee. _

_ Regina was still reading a page, “I know I have to write a report on two books this week.”  _

_ Daniel brushed her hair behind her ear. “Babe,” He kissed her ear. “It’s only Saturday.” He lowered his kisses, “You have a whole week, and knowing you they will be done by Monday. So.” He flipped the book closed. “Be a teenager and have fun.” _

_ She looked into the blue eyes. She caressed his cheek. She pulled him for a kiss, “You’re right.” She took the gun out of his hands. “Let’s go.”  _

_ The gang found themselves on the beach in their bathing suits. Regina was laying out sunbathing on her back. Emma, Neal, Mulan, and Aurora were playing chicken in the water. Daniel sat down next to Regina handing her a bottle of water. “Thanks.” She stated looking at him through her sunglasses. _

_ “So.. Um…” Daniel started. “Do you wanna talk about how you hardly ate your lunch and you look so white.” He asked knowing something was up.  _

_ “Not really.” She gave the truth. Regina took a deep breath, before she stood up. “Come on let’s take a walk.” She put her hand out to pull him out. _

_ “Am I out going to get shot?”  _

_ She smiled, “No. but come on.” She headed to the table to grab her shorts and shoes. Daniel followed her lead.  _

_ They took a trail in the woods that would lead them to a waterfall. She stood near the water to look at the waterfall, “It's so pretty we need to take advantage that this is here more than we do.” _

_ “So do you want to talk? Or did you just want to go for a walk which I’m perfectly fine for.” He smiled, wrapping his arounds his love. Regina looked at him with her terrified eyes. “Regina what’s wrong.” _

_ She broke the brace to figure out the words. “Okay we need to sit down.” She sat down pulling him down next to her. _

_ “Regina what is it? Whatever it is it will be okay.” _

_ Regina held Daniel’s hands as he looked him in the eye. “I… I… I’m pregnant.” Her voice shook with the truth coming out. _

_ Daniel was taking back, “No we used condoms and you’re on the pill.” He was stating the facts their safe sex practices.  _

_ “I know. I’m just telling you what is going on.” She exhaled. “I wanted you to know before I go to the clinic. I was going to have Emma come with me but I rather you come with me.” _

_ Daniel was mesmerized by Regina. “No.” He said softly. _

_ “No?” She questioned his answer, with her heart breaking. _

_ He placed his hand on her cheek. “Well maybe we don’t have to go to the clinic.” _

_ “Daniel we are talking about a human baby, not a kitten.” She stated. “Not only what would happen if Mother finds out. How do you think we are 1going to do it?” _

_ “Listen, I make a decent wage at the club, and I can get another job maybe in my uncle’s garage.” he suggested. _

_ “What about school?” She asked knowing he is pulling good grades in his community college. _

_ He inched closer. “I can either drop out a couple classes or drop out. Only if you want to. We could do this, I know we can.” He said, “But whatever choice you make it will be great. I trust you. But don’t worry about me. All I care about is you and still every intention of marrying you.”  _

_ Regina’s heart melted with the words from the guy she has fallen in love with. “I love you.” She exclaimed as a tear rolled down her face. _

_ “I love you, but let’s think about it.” He smiled, pulling her for a kiss. _

* * *

Regina was standing in the main hall of the country club with her mother and father setting up, and telling people how to set up. They were having a casino night. She changed into a simple black dress that was floor length and a slit up her to her thigh. She hands one thick strap on one shoulder and none on the other. Her makeup and hair were done by professionals so she looked the best for her mother. 

The Mills family stood at the door to welcome people. Regina shook everyone’s hand. She liked networking but not around her mother. Emma and Lily showed up in their finest. “Wow, you two look simply gorgeous.” Regina smiled at them. 

“Thanks.”

“So I will catch you at the black jack table?” Regina asked,

“Of course.” 

Regina greeted everyone who entered the event and no Maleficent. Was Cora really that bad? The evening continued as people drank, danced and gambled all for charity. Regina met up with her roommates at the black jack table to play a couple of rounds. 

Regina was at the open bar getting an apple martini. “Well Regina Mills haven’t you blossomed into a fine looking woman.” Leopold observed.

Regina looked at one of the club members who was her mother’s friend. “Should I take that as a compliment?” 

He took his beer, and brushed his finger against Regina’s forehead to play with her hair. “It should be a compliment. Your mom says you haven’t been dating lately.” 

Regina took a step back not feeling comfortable around the man. “I’ve been seeing someone. I just don’t tell her everything.”

“Oh is he here?” he inched closer.

“No he isn’t” a voice answered, “But I am.” She stepped in between the two. She took Regina’s martini.

“Maleficent.” 

“You’re done.” She commanded. Regina smirked at the successful woman standing front of her. “Or should we tell your wife what you are doing?” The blonde took a sip of the drink.

Regina looked at Maleficent standing in a fourty’s style power suit. They watched Leopold walk away from the bar, “I thought you weren’t coming?” Regina asked, taking her drink out of her Maleficent’s hand.

“Well it looked like you needed a knight in shining armor to fight off your mother’s friend’s. One scotch please.” she told the bartender.

Regina’s nose twitched as she lifted her chin. “Well that is awfully kind of you. But I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.”

Maleficent smirked looking at Regina up and down, “Yes I can see that.”

“So you didn’t want to wear a dress to the event?” She asked knowing that every other woman is a dress except Maleficent.

She took a sip of her scotch, “No, my money is good if I wear a dress or pants. Why do you not like my outfit.”

Regina looked at the outfit once again, “No it’s gorgeous every mobster look.”

“You know, if you live by society's rules you are placing yourself in a box that you can never get out of.” She told the brunette.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear looking down at space in between her and the woman she admires. “And playing with society’s rules is how you get places.” Regina heard her mother in the back of her head.

Maleficent read Regina for a couple seconds as their eyes locked trying to figure that the next move was coming from. “Work your magic around the room, and meet me outside in thirty minutes.” She commanded.

“What makes you assume…” she started to argue with Maleficent’s orders.

“You will,” She informed Regina who has studied for the past couple months.

“Regina,” Cora approached the two, “Why are you hanging out here. And with her?” Cora looked at Maleficent, “What are you doing here anyways?”

“Your daughter invited me, Cora.” She smiled at the cold woman.

“Why?” She scowled at Regina.

“Well you wanted donations. Maleficent and she is very generous when it comes to charity.” Regina observed her mother. 

“That’s nice, but your money isn’t welcomed here.” Cora snapped.

Maleficent raised her brow, “So you would turn down a check for whatever I give to help your own charity? What would your supporters say?”

“Mother, all Maleficent wants to do help.” 

“Her help is not wanted or needed.” 

“You know what madame Mayor, you’re right I can’t help you. I have already done my monthly donates to the charities of my choice. I can’t afford to fund a mayor as well.” She smiled at Regina’s mother. She looked to Regina. “Regina, thank you for the invite, and that dress looks fantastic. Have a good night.” 

Regina watched Maleficent head to the exit, “Mother that was quite rude.” She stated.

“It needed to be said,” 

Regina looked down at her tennis watch, “I better go. Network.” She needed to get away from her unreasonable mother.

Regina walked around the room and talked to all the important people of the club. Told Emma and Lily she would meet them at home. She walked outside to see Maleficent's car parked and on. She entered the front seat of the car. It still had it’s brand new car smell. 

“Okay.” Regina stated. “You waited how did you know I…”

“Buckle up.” She commanded, “I know because your eyes are filled with curiosity. Ready for me to answer some of your questions that you have in your head.”

Regina could scream out hell yes, she had so many personal questions for Maleficent. She took a deep breath, “Only if you are ready to share.” She stated as she buckled her seat belt.

Mal smirked, “Let’s go.” She pulled out of the drive. 


	8. Trust

Maleficent and Regina were in the car for about an hour. 

“So are you going to tell me where we are going? Or should I be worried for my life?” Regina smiled at the blonde who was sitting in silence.

Maleficent looked at Regina, “Do you always have to be in control of everything?” 

“The only one who I can rely on is myself, so yeah I always like to know the facts.” Regina explained. 

Maleficent smirked as she didn’t answer the original question. “Have you ever been able to trust someone to just let you relax?” 

She thought about her parents, Emma and Mulan. She thought even more about Zelena and Daniel, “I have a couple of times.” She took an observation at their situation. “I’m also doing that now.”

“And to piss off your mother?”

“That’s a plus.” She shrugged. “What is the deal with you two?”

Maleficent pulled her car into a parking lot. It looked like a deserted building. “Come on.” Maleficent left her car.

Regina followed Mal, “I’m confused why are we here?”

Maleficent stepped closer to Regina. She locked eyes with Regina. “Shh, remember to relax and trust.” Maleficent brushed the back of her cheek. “Now I know I can trust you. Can you just trust me?”

Regina hasn’t been asked to let go and trust someone in the longest time. She has been conditioned to trust no one by her mother. She always felt something special about Maleficent. “Yes, of course.”

Maleficent took her hand to walk through the red door. They walked into a speakeasy. The front room was red with a bouncer telling the guest where they can and can’t go. Maleficent gave the bouncer a hug, and told him that Regina was with her. Regina followed Maleficent into the rabbit hole that made Regina curious. They walked into a wide room. Regina looked around the room that had every low music for people to enjoy their conversations. She saw the stripper poles in the middle of the room and two other corners. Maleficent walked to the bar to see an older woman with a fur coat on. 

“Mal, to what do we owe the pleasure?” The woman asked in a british accent. 

“I just wanted to see the gang.” Mal smiled, “We are going to be at my table if you can send my drinks over. Regina what would like.”

The woman raised her brow at the young beauty. “My aren’t you a treasure.” She started moving her hand towards Regina’s chin.

“Off Limits Cruella.” Mal snapped out. “She will have an apple martini.”

They sat down at a booth facing the main stage. “What was that about back there?” Regina asked. “And can you explain why you brought me here?”

“Regina, you’re a smart girl, why do you think I brought you here.”

Regina put the entire beginning of their entrance. “No.” Her jaw dropped, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled looking in Mal’s blue eyes. “You weren’t a stripper.” She scoffed, “Don’t you find it to be degrading?” 

Maleficent smirked as she inched closer, “Hardly.” She pointed to a wall that had one for her lifesize younger photos from fifteen years ago. 

Regina looked at the Maleficent that was her age. And she thought Mal was gorgeous now that photo made her look like a knockout. Regina was at a loss of words, “Oh my God.” she said under her breath, and quickly turned back to the blonde.

“Yeah, this place actually helped me become the successful person I am.” She smiled accidentally playing with Regina’s hair as she was revealing herself to her young student.

Regina cleared her throat, “Let me guess.” She was trying to avoid eye contact. “Your parents kicked you out after they found out you were pregnant and the only way to support Lily was to take your clothes off for money.” 

“You say it so hideously. And actually.” She lifted Regina’s head. “Cruella helped me out. She owns this place, she got me a job as a server, she helped me study for my GED. I want to get up on the stage.” She put her finger on Regina’s lips to not have her interject. “Because being up there I got to be someone else and it was amazing. And if guys and girls want to be crazy to give me money for my gorgeous body why not.” She smiled with confidence. “So I was making about two thousand or more a night. So I put myself through law school and provide a good life for Lily with nobody’s help but my own.” she leaned back. 

“Does my mother know this?” She asked.

“Probably, that’s why she doesn’t me because I come from nothing and built an empire. In my years in this place we also funded two shelters, one for battered women and one for homeless teenage girls.” Maleficent wasn’t ashamed of her past but explained to Regina to not live by society’s law.

Regina couldn’t breath with all the amazing things she was hearing about Maleficent. She was falling harder for the blonde. She smirked to try and brush off her emotions, “But how did you get so successful so fast?” 

“One I think what you put out in the world you get back and two most of my major clients, were clients here. We have a big trust factor.” She explained, “Also another reason why your mother must hate me.” 

Regina laughed at the news, and how incredible Maleficent is. She created an empire out of a teenage pregnancy and a GED. “Why don’t you tell people this. You can inspire teenagers that may have fucked up. The ones who have hit rock bottom and don’t have anywhere to return.” She stared down at her half full glass, thinking about her own situation.

“Maybe in a book in my later years.” Maleficent held Regina’s hand, “That’s why I made sure we built a homeless shelter. Because not everyone could have a Cruella to help.” She gently tucked Regina’s soft hair behind her ear. Regina had chills down her spin with Mal’s fingers behind her ear. Regina rolled her eyes in pleasure before looking at Maleficent. Maleficent for the first time saw pain and vulnerability in Regina’s eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Regina saw Maleficent’s eyes being so warm and welcoming. She still didn’t understand why she was open with her Maleficent. When all the conversations they have she would have walked away from anyone else. “I…”

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Ursula announced on the mic. “I was just informed that one of our favorite puppies is sitting in the audience. Maybe we can cheer her on. She will come up and perform a number for us.” Ursula clapped her hands to get the audience clap with her.

Maleficent watched Regina’s eyes close as Ursula made the announcement. Regina needed to put her vulnerability from something that was done in her life almost ten years ago. “I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” She softly spoke out resting her forehead against Regina’s.

Regina stared at the blonde, “No. Make your people happy. I’m not important.” She was hearing Cora calling her a stupid girl in the back of her head.

“Of course you are.” She stepped out of the booth. “Well if you want to get a front row seat it’s available.”

“I’ll stay here and watch our stuff.”

She placed her fedora on Regina’s head, ”Okay, I’ll be back.” She signaled Ursula for five minutes. She headed into the back. 

Ursula dimmed the lights. “Alright my beautiful people give this gorgeous leading lady the world she deserve.” She put on I am Body Beautiful, by Salt and Pepa. The curtains to Maleficent stood her back to the crowd in all black. She turned to the crowd wearing a mask. She walked down the catwalk to her first spin on it. She let her black robe go slowly fall to the floor. She shed the robe officially wearing a purple corset and thong set. She crawled to the first guy who wanted to tip her.

Regina sat comfortable in the booth continuously making eye contact with each other after each move Mal made. 

_ Regina sat in the front row taking in the toxic/ addictive woman and all her glory. She placed a bill in her mouth like she saw a few gentlemen do. Regina was hypnotized by the eyes that were crawling towards her. Maleficent knelt in front of the brunette. Regina’s fingers touched her soft skin. She looked up into her eyes. The blonde nodded. Regina’s tongue brushed up her hip to allow her teeth to grab Mal’s thong elastic. She placed the bill on Mal. Mal pushed her down on her seat. She jumped off the stage. She straddled Regina, grabbed her face and pulled closer to hers... _

Everyone was cheering as Maleficent was doing her finally spinning head first down the pole to backflip out of her limberness. She bowed out off the stage. She returned to Regina with a smile. 

“Well?”

Regina smiled at seeing how relaxed Mal was up there on the stage. “You are one completely incredible glorious creature. No words.”

“You think?” She smiled at Regina, “I have never seen a pure joy smile on your face before.” She was staring at her lips that were pulling her closer to the twenty-five year old.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing.” Regina laughed out.

“It’s a good thing.” 

“Could you teach me to climb the pole like that.”

Maleficent quickly broke the trance and looked at her watch, “Maybe but today. I better take you back. Your car is still in the parking lot of the club. Your mother might question things.” She watched the disappointment in Regina’s face. “But if you meet me here tomorrow before the open we could probably have a lesson.”

Regina sighed out, “You’re right.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Maleficent went to change her costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views let me know your thoughts


	9. Cruella's

Regina woke up the next morning in her bed alone. She entered the shower. She had a smile on her face thinking about the previous night hoping it wasn’t a dream. She thought about how comfortable she was with Maleficent. Maleficent is understanding and easy to talk to about anything. She admired her even more after she told Regina her life story. 

She made her way downstairs after her extra long shower. She had her hair in a ponytail or as much as her could stay in one. She was wearing comfortable workout clothes. She entered the kitchen with a calm aura. “Hey ladies.” She smiled and walked to the coffee pot.

Emma looked at Regina, “Okay who are you and what did you do with Regina.”

Regina looked at Emma and the rest of the gang, “What are you talking about?”

“You seem different.” Lily questioned the actions.

She poured the coffee into a to go cup, “What do you mean?”

“Chipper.” Mulan smiled.

“I’m sorry?” She apologized to her appearance.

Mulan started, “No don’t apologize it’s just nice to see you in this light.”

“Who's the person?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head, “No one.”

“You left last night quite early and we didn’t see you come in. Who is she?” Lily smiled piggybacking off Emma.

“You know I’m not smiling for you guys again.” Regina looked at her cellphone at a text message from Dragon. “But I am going to a class so if you excuse me.”

* * *

Regina met Maleficent with the directions she was given. She walked into the closed bar with her gym bag. Maleficent was sitting on top of a bar in a shirt and track shorts. Regina gravitated to Maleficent. 

“You showed.” Maleficent smiled.

Regina returned the smile, “You didn’t think I would show.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think you actually want a pole dancing lesson.” Maleficent stated her thoughts.

“I can be filled with surprises too.” She put her bag down on one of the seats.

“Great. This is Red.” Maleficent smirked at one of the younger girls. “She is Cruella’s best right now. And she will have you find the muscles you didn’t know you had.” 

Regina looked at Maleficent hoping she would teach her. She looked at the tall brunette with hints of red in her hair. “Regina.” 

“I thought you were going to show me?” She asked her blonde mentor.

Maleficent shrugged her shoulders, “I want you to learn from the best and I am rusty. So have fun.” Maleficent commanded.

Cruella stepped behind Maleficent as they watched Regina step on the stage with Red. “What are you doing with her?” The older woman asked Maleficent.

“I don’t know.” 

“Isn’t she friend’s with Lily?” Cruella and Maleficent had a tight relationship.

“You can say that. There is something about her, that I’m just fascinated with.” She took a sip of the drink Cruella placed next to her. 

“Well tread carefully is all I’m saying.”

Maleficent looked at her mentor. She caressed her cheek. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this.”

“Oh darling you know I will always worry about you.” Cruella smiled. They watched Regina laughing about not having the easiest time to get used to a pole. 

Maleficent noticed Red wasn’t happy teaching Regina. “I better take care of this.”

“Mal, in about an hour we are going back to my place. You two are coming.” she commanded with a wink.

Maleficent nodded as she walked on the stage. “Okay okay you are way too stiff.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Red snapped.

Maleficent looked at the two. “Red can you give us a moment?”

“Fine maybe you can do better with her.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Regina hated not being perfect at things. She tried to follow Red off the stage.

Maleficent grabbed Regina’s hand. “No use the high end dance lessons that Cora definitely made you take. And use them here.” Maleficent grabbed the pole, “This is your dance partner.” She walked around it. “This let’s you do whatever you want.” She jumped, locking her legs around the pole as she did a spin. She stepped out of the way to have Regina hold the pole. “Let your body tell the story.” Maleficent placed her hands on Regina’s hips. She moved them in a sensual manner that Regina definitely knew how to move. She stepped back to watch Regina.

Regina took a deep breath as she began to dance with the pole. She imagined it as if it were Maleficent. Her hands crawled up the pole as she quickly turned around. She held the pole sliding down on the ground staring into the blue eyes that were watching her. She slowly stood back up to copy the move Maleficent did before her. She smiled as she was mastering the dance. She grabbed the pole tightly to pull her lower half up and ended up falling on her back.

Maleficent sat down next to her. “Are you okay?”

Regina looked up into the blonde eyes, “Yeah.” She sat up, in front of Maleficent. “I think my ego is shot.”

“Well you have to master one skill before you do another.” 

Regina raised her brow, “but on that note. How did I look before the fall?”

Maleficent smiled, “Not as good as me. But it was cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Regina was offended with that comment.

“Alright ladies. I am closing the doors, lunch and drinks at my place.” Cruella clapped her hands.

* * *

They arrived at Cruella's lakeview mansion. Maleficent walked around knowing the place. “Ursula is outside.” Cruella stated knowing where her wife would be at. Regina walked around looking around the place and the pictures. There was a huge portrait of Cruella and Ursula above their fireplace. She loved the marble structures of the house. “Regina if you want I’m sure the girls have a spare bathing suit upstairs.”

Ruby smiled at Cruella, “Yeah I’m sure we can find you something.” She took Regina’s hand.

Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula were outside at the pool to oversee the small party Cruella always had. Cruella had a table of finger foods and her bar open. Ursula had her own personal DJ booth set up above their pool. “Now, Maleficent what is going on with this Regina?” Ursula asked, making some drinks. “Cruella says you met her in your class.”

“You’ve seen her, she is different.” Maleficent couldn’t explain her attraction to Regina. 

“I see she is twenty-five and gorgeous, but can you trust her with bringing her into this part of your life when you hardly bring Lily here.” Ursula asked.

“I think I can.” Maleficent informed. 

Regina walked out to the pool in the black bikini that had straps crossed her stomach. She had a wrap tied on her waist. She was awed with the view of the lake, she saw a barn to the right of the lake. She walked up to the bar. “Thank you for the invite.” She told Cruella.

“No problem darling anything for Maleficent.” Cruella stated.

Regina took the drink from Ursula, “So do you have horses?”

“Yeah, why do you ride?”

“I used to jump. But with College, I haven’t had the time.” She smiled.

Cruella looked at Mal and back to Regina, “Well maybe we can go one day on the trail I have.”

“Oh no, my horse would get jealous.” She smiled thinking about Rocinante.

“Well the offer stands. You are one of my puppies now,” She smiled at the brunette handing her a shot.

The four took the shot together. Regina chased it with a drink Ursula gave her. “Regina tell me about yourself.”

Regina sat down at the bar, “Well what would you like to know?” She asked Ursula.

“What do you do and what does your family do?”

“Well my mother is mayor of Cambridge, my father helps with everyone with their campaigns so he travels a lot. And I am in law school. So not that interesting.” Regina explained her political family.

“Oh I’ve heard about your Mother. Cora Mills. She isn’t the most pleasant person is she.” Cruella smirked as she looked at Mal.

Regina didn't know Cruella, “She is my mother.”

“You’re right.” Mal looked at Regina. She raised her glass, “To mothers.” Regina looked at Mal who winked at her to clink the glass with Mal.

Ruby walked behind the group, she wrapped her arm around Regina. “We are going to play some games. Wanna join?” Ruby played with Regina’s hair. 

Regina was trying to be more open things and not quickly close off people, “Sure.” She looked at Mal, “Wanna come?”

“Oh no, but we will be watching you from here.” There was a moment of silence between Maleficent and Regina.

“Great!” Ruby took her hand to lead her to the pool.

Maleficent watched Regina take off her wrap to reveal her bare tan legs. Ursula lifted Mal chin, “Don’t drool surely Cruella taught you better than that.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.” 

“I know what was I thinking?” Maleficent joked with her long time companions. She watched Regina in the pool playing water volleyball with a couple of Cruella’s employees. 

The group of young ladies laid out in the sun on the beautiful spring day, to dry off from the water. Regina felt completely relaxed laying on a chair in a house filled with strangers than she has felt in her house. The breeze helped her relax even more. Everyone hung out at the pool until Cruella needed to get the club set up. 

“Well well Regina I believe you are enjoying yourself.” Maleficent checked on her as she sat down on her chair.

Regina opened her eyes to the blonde beauty, “Actually I am. Are you?”

“Of course.” 

“You and Cruella seem to be the only ones not wearing a bathing suit.” She observed. “Or engaging in any of the activities.”

“I’m not much of a swimmer. And Cruella doesn’t own a suite she only entertains.” She smiled at Regina. “Cruella and I had in person catching up to do.”

“Is that all?” She asked as the blonde nodded. Regina sat up to face Maleficent. “Then if you don’t want to swim, what do you want to do?” She asked, staring at the beautiful red lips inches away from her.

“Well I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.” She laughed. 

“No seriously. What would you want to do to have a good time? We could arrange it.” Regina smiled standing up. “Besides I assume we have to leave sometime soon.”

“Actually we don’t have to go to the club or leave, the best thing being a trusted friend to Cruella is that I have a key.” Maleficent smiled. “Do you want to go home?” She stood up next to Regina.

Regina was enjoying her day and didn’t want it to stop. “Not really. I could be here all day.”

“Well we could take the horses out.” Maleficent smiled at Regina.

Regina looked at the blonde, as much as she has gotten along with Maleficent. She hasn’t really been horseback riding with anyone. “I don’t know, we don’t have the proper clothing. And besides I’m asking what you want to do.”

Maleficent could see Regina avoiding the horseback riding topic, “That’s what I want to do. There is a beautiful trail on the lake.” She noted. “And We can find clothes here. That’s not a problem.”

Regina closed her eyes as she tried to dodge having someone in her space for a long time. “Okay.” She sighed out to look at Mal.

The two were able to find jeans and shirts for them. They walked out to the barn. Regina loved the smell of horses, She smiled from ear to ear seeing four beauties in their stalls. She gravitated to the chestnut that looked like Rocinate. “Hey.” she spoke softly. She made a soft clicking sound with her tongue. She began to pet the horse, “I’m going to take you out okay?” The horse made a sound as if they were talking. Maleficent found the way Regina interacted with the horse very sweet. She handed Regina a saddle and the reins. Regina was so fast to get the horse together. Regina walked the horse out to get ready for Maleficent. 

Mal took the horse out of the barn to see Regina already mounted on the horse. “For someone who didn’t want to go riding you got ready so fast.” She observed.

“Well if we are doing this then let’s do it.” Regina smirked. 

Maleficent saddled up on the horse, “Alright let’s go.” She led the way for the trail. 

Regina enjoyed being on the trail watching the sunset against the lake. She forgot that Maleficent was even on the trail with her. They shared small talk on the ride. They did about three miles to arrive at a cliff. Regina hopped the horse to appreciate the moonlight reflected on the lake. “Wow it’s been a while I’ve been able to just appreciate the moon and the stars.” Regina looked up at the sky, as she played with the horses head.

“Can you answer me a question?” Maleficent asked, jumping off her horse.

“Sure?” 

The blonde stepped closer to Regina, “Why are you in law School?”

Regina was thrown back with a question that she has never been asked before, “What do you mean?”

“I mean in the past two days I’ve seen you in class and out of class, and you don’t seem happy in the path of a lawyer. Why didn’t you perhaps become a farmer or vet.” She observed Regina having a soft spot for animals.

Regina laughed, “Well I like my high end fashion too much to be a farmer. And I don’t it’s never really hit me to become one. I have always known since I was eleven that my goal was to be a lawyer to make a difference in someone’s life hopefully for the better.” She admitted not knowing why her career goals have never changed. “And as you can tell my family is very goal orientated.”

“That’s interesting to hear. But you should always find time to make sure you can keep those happy eyes on your face.” Maleficent brushed the hair out of her forehead. 

Regina’s doe eyes looked into the starry blue eyes underneath the moonlight, “You know you are one of the first people in my life that didn’t comment on my smile.” She began looking at her lips.

“Well you have a nice smile too, but a smile can lie. Eyes can’t lie about your feelings.” Maleficent whipped out another wise answer.

Regina took one step in, “How are you so down to earth in a crazy world?” She asked, caressing her cheek.

Maleficent lost Regina’s words and the path of resistance. The blonde’s lips finally touched the young soft lips. Regina took a step in while wrapping her arms around Maleficent’s neck to tighten their embrace. Maleficent’s tongue brushed against Regina’s lips. Regina opened her mouth to allow Mal’s tongue access into her. Regina’s tongue invaded Mal’s mouth as well.

Regina was ecstatic. She enjoyed the lavender smell Maleficent had on. Her lips were softer than she could have imagined. Maleficent tasted perfect to Regina. She has been wanting this kiss all semester. Regina realised the feelings she was getting for Maleficent. She hasn’t felt this passionate for anyone since Daniel. In the back of her mind kept telling her what it’s said to her for almost ten years, falling for people can only hurt you. Cora voice saying ‘Love is weakness’. 

Regina quickly the best kiss she has ever had. “I’m sorry.” She looked at Maleficent with watery eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said once again quietly. As fast as she could jump on the horse and raced back to the house. She raced to put the horse away to get in her car to leave Cruella’s house.

* * *

Regina parked her car in a random parking lot. She hit her steering wheel while hitting her head on the back of her seat. She was pissed with herself not knowing why she just walked out on a person she has been infatuated with since she met her. A person who seemed to have an interest in her. Why does fear always get the best of her? She also wasn’t going to return back to the Maleficent; she didn’t want to look like a fool. But the look of confusion on Maleficent’s face was embedded in her brain. 

Regina looked down at her phone that was ringing. She saw Tinkerbelle on her caller id, “Hey.” She answered with a shaky voice.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah what’s up.”

“I have a party to go to?” Tink asked.

Regina looked at her watch to see it was still fairly early. “Yeah give me about two hours?” She stated knowing she needed to get home and get changed.

“Perfect.”


	10. Get Rid of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Flashback chapter. hope you like.... and this might be OOC for Daniel

_ Daniel and Regina were naked in her bed, one Saturday while her mother was out of town. Daniel rested his head on her stomach watching tv while Regina was studying for a history exam. “Why not Andrew?” He asked Regina. _

_ “I mean it’s nice but does that say our child?” Regina was playing with his hair as she put down her book. _

_ He rolled over to her nightstand to open the drawer to grab the sonogram she had hidden in her day planner. He looked at the black and white photo with a dark circle in the middle. “I mean he could be.” _

_ She sank down to look at the picture with him. “Benjamin?”  _

_ Daniel caressed her cheek to look into her eyes. “Maybe we have to meet him.” _

_ “You know.” She propped herself up on Daniel’s chest, “Our baby could be a girl.” She began to move her hand up and down his chest. _

_ “We’ll get to find out next month. And names then.” _

_ Regina smiled, “That sounds like a plan.” She leaned down for a kiss. She rolled on her back. He dropped the picture on the floor as he needed to hold her cheeks. _

_ “What did your parents say about everything.” Daniel broke the kiss hovering over her.  _

_ “I haven’t told them.” She replied quickly, “Daniel she won’t understand.” Her legs wrapped around his.  _

_ “Regina, it’s their grandchild. You’re their daughter she will understand.” He commanded.  _

_ “Okay you tell her.” Regina told her fiance. _

_ “Okay I will.” Daniel stated. Regina pulled him for another kiss. They were already cozy in her bed. They should take advantage of her parents being out of town. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear.  _

_ Regina loved being in his arms, “Daniel, I love you.” She kissed down his neck.  _

_ Loud voices came down the hallway that the teenagers weren’t paying attention to as they focused on each other. “Regina! I’ve been calling you for over two hours.” Cora snapped walking in the room. “Regina Mills!” _

_ Regina and Daniel quickly ejected from the bed to get dressed, “Mom! I thought you were in DC?” _

_ “There was a confusion with meetings that’s why I’ve been calling you to pick me.” She stepped closer to the tall blonde. “You two are having sex? Are you stupid.” _

_ “No, mom Daniel and I have been seeing each other for a while.” Her voice was shaking as she was confessing to her mother. _

_ Cora had dagger eyes at the two, “That’s because I’m pretty sure the rules in this house is you don’t date until after high school.” She looked down at the floor at a familiar looking four by four white paper. She stepped to the bed to pick it up. She saw the sonogram. She looked at Regina, “Get rid of it.” She ripped the sonogram and tossed it on the ground walking out of the room. _

_ “No we’re keeping it.” Daniel snapped back at Cora. _

_ Cora stopped to look back at the teenage boy standing in her daughter’s room. “I’m sorry?” _

_ “We… We.. want to keep it.” Regina answered her mother. _

_ Cora smiled, “Oh you want to keep it? How do you plan on living as a teenage parent. Your entire life will be ruined. College will be gone. You will be no better than your boyfriend who can’t get a better job shoveling horse shit.” Cora informed her daughter knowing Daniel works at the club mostly in the stables. “I already raised two children. I’m going to be responsible for another one.” _

_ “We’re not asking for your help. Infact Daniel and I are going to move into an apartment down the road.” Regina smiled and held Daniel’s hand. _

_ “You're sixteen you can’t leave this house until I say so.” Cora stated. “Now get rid of that thing inside of you. Not up for discussion. And you get out of my house.” Cora stood at the door waiting for Daniel to leave Regina’s room.  _

_ Regina looked at her mother as she watched Daniel leave the room. “Daniel, wait.” She quickly packed a bag and a bunch of her clothes and books.  _

_ “Walk out that door and you will regret it.” Cora snapped. Regina continued to follow Daniel out of the house. _

* * *

_ Later that night they were at Daniel’s apartment alone without his roommate. Regina was relaxed sitting on the couch wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Even Though she was disowned by her mother she felt safe. She ate ice cream out of the container.  _

_ “This is nice.” She sighed out. _

_ Daniel smiled and was about to respond but was interrupted with a phone call from the club. “Wait.. what are you talking about? Okay I will come in tomorrow to drop off my uniform.” _

_ “What’s going on?” Regina was concerned with seeing Daniel with a worried look on his face. _

_ “I’ve been fired.” _

_ “Did they say why?” _

_ “No.” He looked like he didn't understand. “You don’t think…” He was cut off from a knock at the door.  _

_ He opened the door to a pair of police officers, “Daniel Smith?” _

_ “Yes? Can I help you?” He was once again confused.  _

_ “We were giving a report that you have kidnapped, and possibly raped Regina Mills.” One of the officers started. _

_ Regina went to the door, “I was never kidnapped. Who are making these claims. And What do you mean rape?” Regina stepped in between Daniel and the officers. _

_ “We are informed that he is eighteen and how are you?” They looked at the teenagers that clearly aren’t committing crimes. “Listen, maybe you can just come down to the station and we can figure this whole mess out. I won’t even cuff you.” _

_ “No, this is insane.” Regina stated.  _

_ Daniel stopped Regina, “Regina it will be okay.” He held her hands, “I will see you tomorrow.” They looked into each other’s eyes and needed the trust of each other knowing things are looking bad. _

_ Daniel sat in the cold integration room. He was waiting to be questioned by the police on the misunderstanding. Cora walked into the room. “Why did I not think you had something to do with this. Did you call the club too?” He asked. _

_ “I simply informed them that you were involved with some of their clients while on the clock.” She looked at Daniel’s face to hide his expressions. “Oh trust me you think I didn’t notice my daughter’s face after leaving the stables after each practice or competition.” _

_ Daniel rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” Cora pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and slid it over to Daniel. “Hundred thousand dollars for what?” _

_ “I want you to leave my daughter alone and tell her to get rid of the baby.” She commanded. “And you can live a good life, and maybe help your mother?” _

_ “You’re insane. You can’t keep us away from each other. And we want that child.” _

_ “She is sixteen she doesn’t know what she wants.” Cora scoffed out. “Also if you don’t take this offer you will be charge with statutory rape and you will be have to serve and you will have to register as a sex offender for the rest of your life. I will like for you to continue college and find work with that.” _

_ Daniel held the check hearing his options, finally completely realizing why Regina was so afraid of her mother. She was the mayor of the town, and has her hands in everything. He didn’t like having his hands strapped, but either way he chose he would be out of Regina’s life to protect their child. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He uttered. “I have one condition.” _

_ “You are in position to make a condition.” _

_ “Oh I’m not? I am going to look like the bad girl to the love of my life where you will be there to swoop and whip her tears away.” Daniel started. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Make sure she gives him up for adoption. She won’t be able to live with an abortion.” Daniel stated knowing how they talked about abortions multiple times and always saw her gut-wrenching expressions. _

_ “Absolutely not I have a reputation, it’s an election year.”  _

_ “What’s worse the mayor has to deal with teen pregnancy or the mayor’s daughter had an abortion?” _

_ Cora looked at Daniel and could see the charm that Regina saw from him. “Fine.” Cora stuck her hand out for a handshake. _

* * *

_ Daniel returned to his apartment with Regina pacing back and forth. Emma was sitting on the couch trying to soothe Regina’s anxiety. Regina saw him walk in the door, “Oh my God, what happen?” She ran to hug him. _

_ He loved her smell and her embrace. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  _

_ Regina tried to look in his eyes, “What’s wrong?” Daniel was avoiding eye contact, “Daniel?” _

_ “I need you to get out of my life.” Daniel stated breaking their embrace,  _

_ Regina was taking back with that statement. “I’m sorry?” _

_ He walked to her bag of things that she never unpacked, “I need to leave.” He was trying to not listen to Regina and turn off his emotions. “I have been trying to do my best to get my life together. To have a better life than what I had growing up. And now I’ll be on a sex offender registry for the rest of my life. This will get me nowhere. So you need to leave.” He tried to hand her bag. _

_ Regina stared at him. She stood tall refusing to show emotions as she was getting discarded, like with Zelena “Did my mother talk to you?” _

_ Daniel took a deep breath before looking into her eyes, “No she didn’t.” _

_ “Then you are a coward, not even going to try and fight this, there has to be a loophole.” _

_ “I don’t care, and I don’t care about you.” Daniel was trying so hard to hold his tears back as he saw Regina’s tears surfacing her eyes. _

_ “And what about our child?” _

_ “Get rid of it.”This was the first time Daniel has referred to their child as an it instead of using him/her pronouns. “I don’t care what you do with it.” Daniel opened the door, “We’re done. Get out of my life.” _

_ Regina and Emma walked out of the apartment. Regina made sure she shed zero tears in front of Daniel she had her dignity tacked. She waited to be in Emma's car before balling in Emma’s arms. _

* * *

_ Cora and Henry convinced Regina to give up her baby for adoption. She was pulled out of school for a semester, to hide the pregnancy and to keep up Cora’s reputation. Emma was the friend that would make an effort to hang out with Regina. Emma would interact with the baby more Regina would. Emma would read to Regina’s stomach and would enjoy feeling the baby kick. Regina refused to connect with a being that she was just to say goodbye to it. She realized that her mother was right when it comes to emotions. Love is weakness. Anyone she is going to love is just going to discard her like an old towel. She was doing the same with the child growing in her. The six months help her build a wall around her to never be heart broken again. _

_ Regina was in the hospital in labor. She requested for only Emma and Henry to be in the room. “She is out.” the doctor shouted Regina finally knew the gender of the child.  _

_ Emma smiled at her best friend, “You did a good job.” _

_ Regina was dreading this moment for a while but then was concerned not hearing cries from the baby, “Why isn’t she crying.” She looked at her dad. _

_ “She’s healthy I’m sure you need to give her a moment,” Henry stated unlike Regina he was checking all the records before handing them off to the adoptive parents. _

_ Regina’s eyes closed and gave a sigh of relief, as she heard the tiny cries. “Would you like to hold her?” The doctor asked Regina. _

_ Regina now knew that that baby was healthy. She refused to look in the direction of the child. “No.” _

_ Emma took the baby out of the doctor’s hand. _

_ “Gina you might regret not saying goodbye to her.” Henry looked at his daughter who was trying not to cry. He brushed her hair. _

_ “You know you say no to the adoption.” The doctor interjected.  _

_ “She’s beautiful.” Emma had watery eyes. _

_ Regina was tired of everyone coming at her from every direction, telling how she should act after giving birth to a child that wasn’t hers. She still was refusing to look in the direction of the baby. “No! I don’t want to see her. She isn’t mine. Just take her away, and give her to her parent that are waiting outside!” She yelled at everyone. Her tears were becoming harder and harder to fight as she couldn’t stop hearing the little cries. She held her father's hand tightly refusing to ask for a hug but their hands were enough. _


	11. I trust you

Regina was awake in her bed after having a night out with Tinkerbelle. She looked at the naked blonde who was asleep next to her. Tinkerbelle would never satisfy her need to be with Maleficent especially after tasting the forbidden fruit. She left the bed to take a bath to keep her mind off how she just left Maleficent. She lit two lavender scented candles.

She stepped laid down into the extremely hot water. She quickly dunk her head underwater to count the seconds she could hold her breath. Once her head popped out of the water. She sat in the water to clear her thoughts. She wasn’t very good at being alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes to see the confused blue eyes she quickly left.

Regina’s mind drifted even more to that Friday night. Seeing Maleficent in her purple number. She had complete control of the crowd. Regina’s hand fell underwater and slid in between her legs. She exhaled out deeply as her middle circled her erect clit. She bit her lip as the lavender candle was reminding her of the blonde beauty. The blonde who could destroy someone in court but could climb up a pole with no hesitation. Her fingers were moving at a more vigorous pace. Thinking about someone who might show feelings for. She had a warm feeling in her stomach with the thought of possibly letting someone in. Maleficent had an interest in her. Regina’s free hand ran up and down her body enjoying the satisfaction she has had in a long time, coming from nobody else but herself.

Regina’s toes curled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She moaned as she let out a satisfying release. “Fuck.” She smiled out catching her breath. 

Regina walked out of the bathroom to see Tink still asleep in her bed. She looked at her phone. She looked at the messages from Maleficent to ask what was wrong at the beginning of the night. She replied to one of the messages, ‘I’m sorry, I think I am ready to explain.’

‘Okay, meet me at the fan Pier park in an hour.” Regina smiled at the fast reply. She quietly got dressed. She grabbed a large jewelry box out that was tucked away in her closet. She left the room.

* * *

Tinkerbelle walked into the kitchen in the morning to see the four girls having their coffee and breakfast. “Hey Tink. Where’s Regina?” Emma questioned.

Tink looked at Emma, “No, she wasn’t in her room, and her phone wouldn’t stop ringing so I assume she was down here.” Tink put her phone down on the counter. 

“Maybe she went out for a run? How long did you guys stay out last night?” Mulan asked.

“We went to sleep around like threeish maybe.” Regina’s phone went off once again on the counter.

Emma picked up Regina’s phone to see Cora calling. “Hey Cora. what’s up?” She greeted Regina’s mother.

“Where is my daughter? I haven’t seen her since she left the fundraiser.” Cora stated.

“You know Cora, I haven’t seen her since the fundraiser either and her car isn’t in the driveway. But as soon as she walks through this door I will make sure you are the first person she calls.” Emma tried to spend as little time as possible with Cora as she could.

“She could be out riding; she never takes her phone out with the horses.” Emma suggested. 

“Why don’t we wait tonight to see if anything major is going on. It’s not like someone barged into this house and only took Regina in her car.” Merida added.

“You’re right. She’s fine.” Tink took a deep breath.

“Even though she was acting weird yesterday?” Lily asked Emma. 

Emma hit Lily’s leg. “Yes.” Tinkerbelle was confused on what they were talking about. “Tink I’m sure she is okay.” Emma ensured the blonde that has been frequently filled Regina’s bed. She thought Regina was finally falling for.

* * *

Regina walked around Fan Pier park. She sat down on a bench to watch the sunrise over the ocean. She has enjoyed being down to earth for the past couple days. “You know it’s usually customary to bring coffee when you wake someone at four.” Maleficent sat down next to Regina.

Regina smiled, “You weren’t sleeping. You were fully awake just like me.” She looked at Regina.

Maleficent smiled at the brunette, “You’re right.” Maleficent handed her a cup of coffee. “So I brought the coffee.” She handed the cup to Regina. “I noticed it was black when I saw you prepared at your place.”

“You’re right.” Regina loved the taste of fresh coffee in the morning. “Thank you.”

They appreciated the gorgeous sunrise, “So. Are you okay? You walked out so abruptly. I’m sorry if I read our signs wrong.”

“You didn’t,” Regina felt guilty, having Mal feeling like that. “It’s… It’s me. I’ve been emotionally complicated since I can remember.” Regina handed Mal the box.

“What is this?” 

“This is me finally giving trust to someone that I haven’t known longer than highschool,” Regina confessed. 

Maleficent opened the box to see a large emerald necklace on a gold chain, next to a diamond chain. And a couple of pictures. She looked at the taped up sonogram, and a picture of Emma holding a baby with two strangers. She saw a picture of Regina's sweet sixteen party with Daniel’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Nothing much to say. My sister left this for me because she couldn’t deal with my mother. So she walked out of my life instead of being strong enough to deal with her.” She touched the necklace. She touched the next necklace with the pictures, “I was sixteen. He was eighteen. We were completely in love with him. We were going to get married after high school.”

Maleficent held one of Regina’s hands as her heart broke watching Regina opening wounds that clearly still hurt her. “You can stop.” 

Regina shook her head, “We were pregnant.” She looked into the blonde’s eyes. “But then he was charged with statutory rape. And he walked out. I gave her up because it was either that or disownment. So I just tossed her away.” She looked at the picture of Emma holding her. She always regretted not holding her, “I refused to hold her.”

Maleficent took the picture out of Regina’s hand and put it back in the box. She wiped the tear that escaped Regina’s eyes, “Hey, it’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it. I cared too much for people to let me down and walk out of my life. And then guy after Daniel. I didn’t like it but I might have been. He was killed by a crazy heart attack." She shook her head thinking about Graham. "I am just bad luck with feelings. It’s just best for me to stay away from people.” She shrugged her shoulders. “My mother always told me that love is weakness. And would call me foolish or stupid when I would allow it. And she is right.” 

“I know you don’t mean that.” Her other cupped Regina’s other cheek. “I’ve seen your soul, and you want to be loved.” She explained. “And you did what was best for your baby girl, and I know you know in your heart.”

“But also seeing that you were able to accomplish your success in the same situation.” Regina confessing her regret of not wanting to give up her child.

Maleficent placed her thumb on her mouth, “Just because it worked for me. It doesn’t mean I would want it to work for everyone. I would never want to see Lily on stage at the Fur. As much as I loved it.” 

Regina kissed her thumb. She took her hand to kiss her hand. “I understand.”

Maleficent’s thumb rubbed against Regina’s palm, “I’m so sorry your past hasn’t been easy.” She inched closer to her, “But you know what they say.” Mal looked into the honest eyes, “You can’t have a future without moving on from the past.”

Regina raised her brow, “How do we do that.” She felt the pull to Maleficent once again.

“Trust, and hope that everything works out for a reason.”

Regina kept watching their hands not knowing how to stay still. They were locked together and they were holding each other’s knees. They moved to each other’s arms, back locking together once again. She looked back into the blue eyes, “I trust you.” She whispered a confession. 

“I’m honored.” 

Regina bit her bottom lip, “So about last night. Emma really doesn’t want me to. Ugh.” She expressed concern for her dearest friend. She was hypnotized by Mal’s lips.

Mal chuckled, “I can keep a secret. For the sake of Emma and Lily’s feelings. And our relationship in class, meaning still do your thing with Tinkerbelle.” They knew they shouldn’t move any further because Mal was her professor alone. Regina smirked, pulling Maleficent in for the kiss she wanted to continued. Maleficent pulled away from Regina’s forwardness. “Not in public.” She rested her head hers. 

“You’re right.” Regina sighed out. “But breakfast at your place?” She asked, cocking her brow.

“Or we just sit here, enjoy the sunrise. With a cup of coffee in our hands.”

Regina hasn't taken anything slow in over seven years. “I like that idea.” She rested her back against the bench. Her hand covered Maleficent. 

They walked together to the parking garage. Regina entered her car and she signed out a smile as she turned out her car. Her passenger side opened up as Maleficent entered the car. Regina jumped not knowing Mal was going to appear. “Can you drive me to my car?” She asked Regina only to walk up an extra flight of stairs. 

“Of course.” Regina parked next to Maleficent’s car. She turned off the car. “Well, here you go.” Her fist was tapping her gear shift. 

“That was very kind of you.” Maleficent tried to keep it cool, looking at the hand on the gear shift. 

Regina gave a deep exhale as she bit her lip. Maleficent grabbed the hand tapping hand. She pulled Regina’s neck to hers. Regina’s tongue dove in for the passionate kiss that she has been all morning. Their fingers through each other’s hair. Regina’s hands sank down to Maleficent's chest. Maleficent tighten their embrace and deepen their kiss. 

Maleficent bit Regina’s bottom lip before she nibbled and sucked on her neck. Regina found the same spot on Mal’s neck. They were causing chills up and down each other’s spines. They knew it felt so right even in the awkward eighties car not meant for a makeout session. 

Maleficent’s phone went off. They tried to ignore the ringer, but it went off once again. “Busted.” Regina smiled, kissing her nose.

Maleficent grunted as she sat down to look at the phone. “Hello?” She answered the phone as her hand was locked with Regina’s. She rosed her hand to Regina’s lips. 

“Mom where are you?” Lily said over the phone. “We are supposed to have breakfast at your place.”

Regina licked Mal’s finger, “Oh my goodness. I had an emergency meeting with a client.” Her hand started playing with Regina’s soft hair. “I will be home soon. I’m sorry. I love you.” Maleficent hung up the phone and rolled her eyes to look back at Regina. “Okay, she’s mad at me.”

Regina smiled at the situation. “I guess we get back to the real world.”

Maleficent brushed her nose against hers. “I guess so. But we aren’t done.” She kissed Regina once again.

Regina leaned in closer to start another kiss. Her arm reached past Mal to open her car door, “You have to go.” She breathed out. “I trust that you will call me when you can.”

Maleficent brushed her hair back once more to take a picture of a warmed eyed Regina. “Don’t worry. I will.” She left the car to enter hers.


	12. My Drug

Regina and Maleficent wouldn’t stop texting each other. They would meet every Friday and Saturday night at the Fur knowing what happens there stays there. Her nightly visits between Tink or Robin were becoming less frequent. 

Maleficent arrived at the club one after one stressful day in court. She saw Regina’s car. She grabbed a table for herself and Lily for dinner. She didn’t see Regina in the dining room, even though Cora was sitting across the room with her father. 

“So Lily, how are things with you and Emma going?” She asked her daughter. 

Lily smiled thinking of her two year relationship with her girlfriend. “Great I don’t think I could have asked for a better person to love me.”

“Do we see wedding bells with her?” She smiled.

“Possibly.” She smiled, “But let’s talk about who is giving you that twinkle in your eye?” Lily asked her mother.

Maleficent lifted her glass of wine. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She took a sip of her wine.

“Come on mom. I have never seen you look like this.”

“I’ve just had a really good month at work.” She explained to her daughter.

Lily squinted her eyes at her mother for not telling her the truth. “Well whoever it is. I would like to meet.” She told her mother. “You deserve happiness.”

Maleficent looked out the window to see Regina on her horse. She held her daughter’s hand, “I love you kiddo, and you are my happiness.”

Regina was out on Rocinante jumping. She was at it for a while. She was taking Maleficent’s advice to do things she enjoys more. She loved being on Rocinante. She jumped off Rocinante to bring her back to her stall. She heard clapping from a distance. Regina jumped as she looked at her professor standing in the distance.

“You looked spectacular out there.” Mal observed.

Regina smirked at the blonde. “We looked great out there as we always do.” She knew she was one of the best riders in the nation with all the titles she earned in her youth.

“Why don’t you do that when we go to Cruella’s?” Maleficent questioned.

“Because you’re lucky you see me on a horse. This is always my time.” Regina gave a back off comment. She clicked her tongue to walk in the barn to put Rocinante away. 

Maleficent watched Regina take care of her horse leaning on the barn doorway. “What are your plans for the night?”

“Well I was going to study because I have two exams in the morning.” Regina didn’t look at Maleficent, “Tinkerbelle is coming over to make sure we stay focused and Aced the exam.”

“Well would you rather have a different study partner tonight?” Maleficent questioned.

Regina stopped to immediately turn Mal. “Now you know we can’t do that.” She walked closer to Maleficent. “But tomorrow. After school and after your work.”

“Come by, we’ll do dinner.” Maleficent smiled into Regina’s eyes. 

“What no Cruella’s?” Regina asked Mal walking towards the main house.

“Why would you rather hang out with Cruella over me?”

“Of course not.” They walked into the dining hall. Regina saw her mother. “I better go.” 

“Yeah best go to soothe your mother’s ego.” Maleficent heads to the exit.

* * *

Regina’s night with Tinkerbelle was one of the longest. She didn’t want to study, she also didn’t want to bed Tinkerbelle as her mind was only thinking about Maleficent. Tink could see Regina was having a hard time focusing which was completely out of character of her personality that she has known since day one of the semester. 

They were sitting in the living room with open books and papers all over the coffee table. Regina wasn’t listening to Tinkerbelle at all. She was trying to avoid her phone that got a text from Dragon. 

“Regina!” Tinkerbelle snapped at her study partner. She shook Regina’s knee. Regina looked at Tinkerbelle, “Can you please focus. I am not going to fail this.” 

She smiled at Tinkerbelle, “You aren’t going to fail. You know this stuff better than me.” 

“Are you going to fail?” She asked her distracted friend.

Regina needed to clear her mind, “No.”

Tink’s hand moved up Regina’s thigh, “Can I help you with what’s clouding your mind.”

Regina watched Tink’s hand inch closer and closer to her crotch. She looked into the wrong blue eyes. She smirked at Tink, kissed Tinkerbelle to try fill her hunger. The kiss didn’t feel nor did it turn her on, “No not tonight.” She broke the kiss. She quickly stood up, “I… I.. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow” She kissed Tink once again. She rushed out of the house with her keys.

Regina pulled into Maleficent’s driveway. She looked in her mirror to make sure she looked perfect. She ran up the stairs to knock on the door. Maleficent opened the door without makeup on in her silk pajamas. “Regina? I thought you were studying.”

Regina was completely attracted to see Maleficent’s natural beauty. She stared at her long hair tied in a ponytail. “Screw them.” She barged inside Maleficent’s house as she pulled her in for a kiss. Maleficent closed the door as she sat Regina on her desk next to her door. She deepened the kiss pinning her against the wall. Regina’s hands moved down Maleficent’s chest. She cupped her breasts and rubbed her hands against her silky shirt to feel her hard nipples.

Maleficent quickly unbuckled Regina’s pants. Her hand slid down Regina’s underwear to enter her fingers in her. Regina let out a cry as she broke their kiss. She locked eyes with Maleficent with being the first time she has had with the blonde beauty. They were lost in a trance as Maleficent worked Regina’s G-spot. Regina held Maleficent’s neck clawing into her head. Regina wrapped her legs around Maleficent to pull her in closer. “Take me.” Regina was having a hard time finishing her sentence. “Take me to your bed.” She commanded the blonde.

“Cum for me first.” She licked her lips, “I can feel you’re almost there.” Maleficent could feel Regina’s inner walls pulsing against her fingers. Maleficent began nuzzling her favorite spot on Regina’s neck. That’s all Regina needed to let out a final scream and pull them tightly together. 

Maleficent released Regina and helped her off the desk. She escorted Regina upstairs to her massive bedroom. Regina took off her shoes as fast she could. Maleficent sat Regina on her bed. She took off her blouse to throw it across the room. Regina was sitting in front of her with her black lace bra. Regina looked up at Maleficent with such love in her eyes. Maleficent brushed Regina’s hair back before cupping her face. “You are so beautiful.” She sighed out. 

Regina traced Maleficent’s face and bushed her thumb against her bottom lip. “You’re a gorgeous treasure.” She whispered out. She never thought she could find herself in bed with someone like this. 

Maleficent softly kissed Regina and slowly moved down her body. Her tongue gently traced her body to lead her kisses further down Regina’s body. She softly bit one of her nipples through her bra as she removed Regina’s jeans and thong. Her tongues adventure continued down the caramel body. Maleficent chuckled as she looked at Regina’s freshly waxed pubic area. She looked in Regina’s eyes as her thumb stroked up her wet center. 

Regina was having issues of not having control in the bedroom. She grunted out as she closed her eyes to let Maleficent have control of her. She was thrown back as Maleficent’s tongue ran between her wet folds. The blonde sucked on her clit and her lips. She was taking her time on the brunette. 

Regina watched the blonde hair between her legs. She wasn’t used to having a slow loving pace in the bedroom. She always wanted it done fast. The quicker she was done the quicker she could go to sleep. But Regina wanted this moment to last. She enjoyed each delicate touch with Maleficent’s finger and lips. Regina held the long ponytail as Maleficent’s fingers entered Regina once again. Regina let out another cry and wasn’t ashamed. She held Maleficent’s free hand as she was approaching another orgasm. 

For the first time in nearly nine years Regina wasn’t regretting anything or anyone in the bedroom. She loved the warm feeling of her orgasm rushing over her. She was receiving it from someone she trusts completely and cares for. Regina let go of Mal’s hand as she covered her eyes that were filled with tears. Regina didn’t cry out in ecstasy with her climax.

Maleficent crawled up to Regina as she heard the sobbing. “Did I hurt you?” she laid next to her. She watched Regina shake her head. “You are so beautiful.” 

Regina took Maleficent’s hand, “Stop, I’m fine.” Maleficent ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. “I just thought I would never have this.” She rubbed her hand against hers. 

“Well you have it.” Mal stated. “How does it feel?” She kissed her forehead. 

Regina pushed off Maleficent’s pajama pants. She straddled the blonde. “It feels amazing.” She gave Mal a loving smile. Her hands once again were a magnet to her large chest. She cupped her breast before she ripped her buttons open. Regina scoffed out a smile as she was at awe to see Mal’s naked body under her. Her nails traced up and down her body. 

Maleficent’s hands rested on Regina’s hips. She began to rock them back and forth. She sat up to tighten their embrace. Their legs were tangled together as their hips moved together. Maleficent traced down Regina’s body to enter once again. Regina’s for the first time entered Maleficent. 

Regina’s tongue dove in for a kiss. She needed to taste Maleficent as she was giving her the greatest pleasure she has had in a while. Maleficent broke the kiss to kiss down Regina’s chest. She pushed her bra off her breasts. Her lips finally met the bare nipple she teased before. She softly sucked it to become erect. She bit down to have her tongue brush against it. 

Regina didn’t like approaching her third orgasm and her partner hasn’t even had one. She knew it wasn’t a competition with Mal but she liked her reputation. She pushed Mal down on the bed. She pressed her body against hers, Her hand began to speed up her motion. Her thumb vigorously rubbed against Mal’s clit. They looked into each other’s eyes. Maleficent nodded to Regina. She wrapped her legs around Regina tightly holding Regina. As they both began to tremble in each other's arms. They cried out of passion.

* * *

They were laying heads on Mal’s pillow looking at each other. Their hands were interlocked with each other. “What?” Maleficent asked, seeing a look in Regina’s eyes.

“It’s nothing. I’m just taking in the moment.” Regina softly explained.

“Was it better than studying for an exam.” 

Regina raised her brow, “Well I would sleeping with my professor would have perks.” They laughed out, “I’m not worried. In Fact.” She inched closer to Mal. “I think getting you into my system will help me focus.” 

“Into your system, you say that like I’m a drug.” She smirked.

“You are my drug, and I have an addiction,” Regina confessed.

Maleficent looked at the clock to see it was four. “And like a drug. The high has to wear off.” She sat up on the bed.

Regina looked at the clock too. “I rather have another injection.” She kissed Maleficent’s back.

“Your temptation is hard to resist.” Maleficent looked down at the twenty-five year old in her bed. Regina sat next to Maleficent placing her hand in between her legs. Mal held her hand back from inching any closer to her center, “Tonight dinner.” They looked into each other’s eyes. “Cruella’s yacht party tomorrow. We can have the whole weekend.”

“I like the sound of that.” Regina smiled as her nose nudged Mal’s. They started a passionate kiss. They fell down on their backs as their tongues invaded their mouths. Regina knew she needed to stop before she wouldn’t leave Mal’s place. “Tonight.” She broke the kiss looking at her lips. She brushed her fingers against her lips. Regina gathered her clothes to leave Maleficent.

* * *

Regina walked in her house to smell coffee brewing. She didn’t want Emma notice she was coming in with her sex hair. She headed to the stairs with a coffee cup in her face. “Nice try.” Emma called her out. “Who is it?”

“I went over to Robin’s.” She lied to Emma taking the cup.

Emma looked at her life long friend who has finally been having a twinkle in her eye in the longest time. “Bull shit. You have been sleeping with Robin for how long now and you have never had that look. And” She looked at Regina’s blouse that was hardly fixed and saw the hickey on her upper breast. “You’ve always said hickeys are unattractive and never allowed on your body.”

“We got caught in a moment.” She looked down at the mark Maleficent left. She adjusted her shirt. 

“You were caught enough to just leave Tinkerbelle here? This isn’t you.” Emma was concerned about her friend.

Regina took a deep breath. She wanted to tell her best friend about Maleficent. Mal was the one person Emma asked her to stay away from. “Emma, you don’t have to worry about me. I am fine. Robin had a fight with Marian and I thought I needed to help him over studying with Tinkerbelle.” She shot out. “Now if you excuse me I have class in two hours.” She looked at Emma “Thanks for the coffee.” She winked at her friend.


	13. Bad Girl Regina?

Regina was laying in bed with the sleeping Maleficent. She couldn’t close her eyes staring at the blonde. She couldn’t help but to play with the long hair. Her finger brushed her nose. Her hands have discovered every inch of Maleficent’s body but she still needed to touch her. She leaned closer to her taking in her unique smell. “Do you know how to sleep?” Maleficent asked Regina. The couple hasn’t slept for more than two hours.

“Right now.” Regina’s hand trailed down Maleficent’s back. “No. I haven’t felt this energized in a while.”

Maleficent opened her tired eyes to Regina’s warm eyes, “We have to be at Cruella’s in the morning. You are going to work your ass off to impress some of the most important people in New England.” She was excited to watch Regina network. She definitely has a true charm to her politicians. “and I would like to get some sleep.” She ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair. “And I would hope you want to as well.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Regina sat up. “I’ll go take a shower to help me go to sleep.”

Maleficent’s arm pushed Regina down. “Just lay down and close your eyes,” She pulled Regina in closer to her. Her thumb brushed her cheek. They watched Mal’s hand move down Regina’s arm to lock with her hand. She guided Regina’s head to her shoulder.

Regina wasn’t used to the whole snuggling thing. “Maybe…” She tried to move.

“Regina just close your eyes and relax.” Maleficent laughed at the situation. “We are here in each other’s arms. Just enjoy it.” Maleficent softly brushed Regina’s hair to get her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

They slowly emerged from the bed with the sound of the alarm. They took a hot shower to help wake up to get ready for the day. Regina sat on the bathroom sink in her towel while she watched Maleficent put her makeup on. Maleficent looked at Regina through the mirror. “Are you going to get ready?”

Regina smirked, “Maybe or we could just crawl back into bed.” She kissed Mal’s shoulder. “Who needs to network.” Regina was throwing off being the best for the first time since Daniel. She inched up to start a liplock with Mal. She opened her towel to reveal her naked body.

Maleficent stepped in between her legs as her hand moved in between Regina’s legs. Regina moaned out as Mal inserted fingers into her. Mal broke the kiss to look into her eyes. “I need you to get dressed. Cruella sent something over for you.” She kissed her nose. 

“You just can’t tease me like this.” She commanded Mal as she looked down at Mal’s hand that wasn’t moving. She didn’t want to leave Maleficent's house. She was actually enjoying the small talk and the all-night sex-a-thon with someone who meant something to her.

“Darling, you had me up all night,” She pecked her lips, “and just in the shower.” Mal smiled how high Regina’s sex drive was. “This will be good for you.”

“Why I’m not one of her girls.” She objected not to going on a pole or giving a lap dance to anyone.

Maleficent released Regina, she enjoyed seeing Regina aggravated. “There isn’t a pole on her yacht. She likes to bring her high-end clients together.” Regina scoffed out and turned her face. She wasn’t used to not getting her way especially when it comes to using her body. Maleficent was starting to get upset with the resistance Regina was giving her, “Okay here’s the deal. Get dressed in the gorgeous outfit that Cruella picked out for you. And join me at this party OR go home and I might call you when I get back.”

Regina raised her brow, as she looked back at Maleficent. No one has ever spoken to her like that. She was finding herself not controlling other people. She also wanted to spend the day with Maleficent. “Where’s the outfit?”

“It’s the red number hanging on my mirror.” She pointed in the direction of her closet. Regina pushed Mal out of her way. “Don’t worry, I will make it up to you later.” She told Regina. “You will have no regrets.”

Regina put the red set on. She smiled and looked at the top staying up with a choker. Her shoulders were completely bare. She loved the beadwork that connected the shirt and the choker. The shirt hit right above her belly button. Regina’s skirt was a red that matched was an A-line skirt that hung right below the knee. Cruella even provided beautiful red rhinestone jimmy choo shoes for her.

“I don’t think this is a great networking outfit.” She smiled walking back into the bathroom.

Mal raised her brow and smirked, “Do you not like?” 

“No, it’s gorgeous. But I’m pretty sure I’ve been trained to cover my arms and belly.” She stepped to the mirror and opened her make up bag.

“You look great. Trust me you’ll be fine.” Maleficent stated taking off her robe. 

Regina softly laughed out a smirk watching the naked Maleficent leaving the bathroom. She smiled that she has fallen for someone and doesn’t want to get up from the journey. 

They finished getting ready. Maleficent once again was in a high waisted pants suit. She enjoyed the vintage look and could own it. They walked outside. Regina walked to Mal’s car. “We aren’t taking that,” Mal told Regina.

“Okay, do you want me to get my keys?”

Maleficent opened her garage to a couple of other cars she owned. “You see I too like the familiar.” She stood next to a 1926 jaguar roadster. 

Regina smiled at the impressive car that was in beautiful condition, “This is amazing.” 

“So let’s go.” She tossed the keys to Regina to drive the antique vehicle.

* * *

They arrived at the dock to get on Cruella’s yacht. Regina explored the boat. She stood at the top deck to watch everyone walk on the boat. She saw a couple of mayors and a couple of chief of police. She saw the governor. She saw a couple of local celebrities. She was impressed with the people on the boat. All dressed like her not all in business attire. She was also curious why they are on a strip club owner’s boat.

Maleficent handed Regina her apple martini, as the boat launched. “You weren’t kidding.” She observed, “But why are they here? Half of these people hate each other.”

“Are you sure?” Maleficent questioned Regina’s information.

“Different sides of politics, different cities that don’t like what they are doing. Plus the chief of police.” Regina observed.

Maleficent stepped closer to Regina, “Well these are my clients. I have met through working at the Fur. Because they have Cruella’s highest trust.” She was easing Regina into the information. Regina looked confused at what Mal was saying. “Come on.”

Maleficent took Regina’s hand to walk downstairs to the party. Ursula had easy jazz on the radio. Regina laughed as she saw the married chief of police he was in the arms of another man dancing. She saw one of the female mayors sitting on the couch with her husband and one of Cruella’s girls. Maleficent wrapped her arms around Regina’s stomach, “Everyone has secrets. Everyone needs a place outside of their homes.” She kissed Regina’s cheek.

Regina turned around to look at Mal. “So we’re on an actual date?” Her heart jumped at the thought of a date. Mal nodded, “But how do we know they expose you for sleeping with one of your students?”

She tightened their embrace. “Because I’m their lawyer. I have the best attorney-client privilege. And look at everyone they are too involved with their real pleasure to care who I am with.” She kissed her nose, “Plus everyone here signs an NDA to make sure they don’t use it on their opponents.” 

“And Cruella came up with this?”

Maleficent shook her head. “Nope, this was my idea. Sometimes the Fur didn’t seem like enough. I listened to them. I gave Cruella the idea. I worked out the facts and the figures for this monthly gathering. She rolled with it.”

“Aren’t you the entrepreneur.”

“Stick with me baby, and you will go far.” Regina’s nose started to flare to hear how much more she has accomplished. She wanted her. She pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. “Easy tiger, we are still hosting this. And we have to keep our hands to ourselves.” 

“Regina, Darling.” Cruella walked up to the couple. “Can I please steal your date for a moment?” 

Regina stepped out of their embrace. “Yes of course. Cruella thank you for the outfit, it's gorgeous.”

Cruella looked up and down at the young beauty. “It suits you well.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled walking away. 

“Regina?” The Cambridge chief of police stopped her. 

Regina’s voice shook a little bit, “Mr. Charming how are you?” She was stopped by Emma’s dad.

He kissed his male companion’s hand to walk with Regina. “I’m doing good, what are you doing here?”

Regina didn’t know how to answer that question. She didn’t know what the status of her relationship was. She knew it was a safe place but also didn’t know she could trust a friend of her mother’s or Emma’s parents. “Me what about you? How’s your wife?”

“Actually she is over there with one of Cruella’s favorites.” He pointed out Snow sitting with Kathryn.

“Oh… Does Emma know about this?” She was having a hard pill to swallow. “Are you guys getting a divorce?”

“Oh dear of course not. Sometimes it’s nice to bring other people…”

“Okay I am going to stop you right there.” Regina wasn’t prepared for the surrogate family to say that. “I don’t care what you do in your bedroom.” She nervously uttered, “I just don’t need to know the details. No offense you two are like second parents.”

“So you can’t be on this boat without an invitation. So I would like to know how you get one?” He interrogated her.

“Because…”

A pair of hands wrapped around her, “Because I invited her.” A familiar voice said kissing her neck. “I met Regina a couple of weeks ago at a bar. And her mother doesn’t know that she is out.”

Regina sunk into Ruby’s embrace, “Well more like she won’t accept that I am out. It doesn’t look good for her. You know mom she is only about her imagen and her voters.”

“So Cruella is doing me a huge favor by letting us join you guys,” Ruby explained. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course. That’s what today is for. To live with no judgment.” He looked at the cute couple.

“Exactly go back to your boy?” She was trying not to scream inside. She watched him walk away. She turned around to look at Maleficent sitting at the bar. She faced Ruby, “Thank you. I needed that.”

“No problem. She said you were close to them and needed help.” 

“She was right.” Regina kept up her appearance with the story she just came up, she kissed Ruby to seal the deal. She didn’t lose eye contact with Mal. She brushed the brown hair. “Thank you.”

“Well that was a bust.” Maleficent glared at Cruella.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know she knew them. Look I made sure her mother wasn’t on the list.” Cruella quickly responded. “In Fact I had to convince Cora that this was a bad weekend to go.”

“Well if you asked me I could have told you they were going to be my future inlaws.” Maleficent couldn’t stop fidgeting. She was upset the day she promised for Regina was awkward.

“Mal, Lily is engaged?”

She smiled proud of her daughter. “She has picked out a ring. And you know who will be the maid of honor on her fiance's side?” 

“The one who you can’t stop giving lovey-dovey eyes too?” Cruella poured out another drink for them. “I get it you can be out in the open with her.” She slid her shot. “But.” She placed her master key to Maleficent. “Nothing is stopping you from taking the plate of strawberries and a bottle of champagne. Locking yourself in my room and getting her to scream while the party is going on.” Cruella smirked.

“I could have done that at home, as she wanted.” She informed Cruella, while taking another shot.

Cruella shrugged her shoulders, “Adds suspense being in a group.”

Maleficent watched Regina make her way around the party talking to a few people. She watched her make her way towards the bathroom. “You’re right.” She took one last shot for the road.

She followed Regina into the bathroom. She entered the bathroom to see Regina washing her face. Maleficent locked the bathroom door shut. “You knew Emma’s parents were swinging?” She wasn’t ready to be caught up in more lies than her own.

“They may have come once or twice.”

“You didn’t tell her.”

“Attorney-Client privilege is sacred even if you think your daughter’s girlfriend should know something. It’s huge when it comes down to being a lawyer.” Mal calmly explained. “Did you enjoy that kiss with Ruby?” She asked knowing that was the bigger problem.

“No.” She turned to Mal, “No, I didn’t. We were almost caught. NDA will be bullshit someone tells my mother.” Regina started pacing back and forth being stressed out. “Hey, I saw your daughter on a swinger boat with her professor. Do you know what Cora will do?”

Maleficent held Regina’s hand to have them face each other. She cupped Regina’s face, “Hey, hey, nobody saw us. And I’m not worried about your mother.”

“But I am worried about you. You don’t know her like I do.”

“No, I know her as a constant enemy.” Regina turned around to watch the running water. “You’re not worried about your mother are you?”

Regina looked up in the mirror, “She’s my best friend. I don’t want to lie to her. But she will never forgive me.” Regina did cherish Emma’s friendship more than anything.

Maleficent leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. “Then tell her.” Her hand slowly moved down Regina’s back. She moved it up under the red shirt. Regina licked up her lip as she watched the other hand copy. “If she is truly your friend she will understand and give you her blessing.”

Regina stood up against Maleficent. She watched in the mirror one of Mal’s hands trailing down underneath her skirt. Mal shifted Regina’s face to hers. Regina chuckled under Mal’s breath. Their eyes were locked as Regina’s hand unzipped Mal’s pants. She felt a hard shaft, “What is that?” 

“I told you. I was going to make it worth your wild. It’s just coming sooner.” Maleficent licked Regina’s top lip. “Can you be a bad girl Regina?”

“The worst.” She bit Mal’s lip. Regina’s hands unclasped her choker. 

Mal pulled her shirt to her waist and pushed the brunette forward. Regina clawed the counter as her skirt was ripped on to the floor. She didn’t lose eye contact with Mal. She spread her legs as she watched Mal licked her fingers. Her fingers brushed between Regina’s lips. Maleficent massaged Regina’s smooth back. She pushed Regina’s G-string to the side as she thrusted the hot pink silicone toy that was hiding under her pants all day. Regina bit her lips to hide the cry knowing that there were strangers on the other side of the wall.

Maleficent slowly had to work Regina’s tight body. She had a tight grip on Regina’s hips to have the control of the pace. She slowly pushed and pulled Regina’s body. Regina was slightly disappointed with the pace. She assumed they were going to have wild sex. She grunted as she placed Mal’s hands back on her breasts. Her hip took action. She started aggressively grinding on Mal. 

Mal smirked in the mirror to see Regina was serious. She grabbed Regina’s hair, as she was moving with the speed Regina wanted. She began to roughly in and out of her slamming her hips against the counter. Her nails clawed down Regina’s back to see Regina’s face trying to fight sounds coming out of her mouth. 

Regina pushed their hips back. Mal pressed her satin shirt against Regina’s bareback. Her finger found their way to Regina’s clit that they have gotten to familiar with. Regina held Mal’s hand that was messing up her perfect hair. Mal stood them up and pulled Regina in for a kiss. Regina's breaths were getting smaller and heavier. Maleficent kissed her neck. 

Regina looked at them in the mirror. She loved the look of Mal taking her out like a vampire. Her hands moved down her body to connect her hand with Mal’s. Regina’s lip began to quiver. She lost control of her legs, when Mal actually bit down on her neck, “Oh Fuck!” She screeched out. Mal wrapped her arms around her stomach to help Regina’s balance. Regina slowly grabbed the counter. 

Regina sat on the counter “Are you done?” Mal questioned the weak beauty sitting in front of her.

Regina opened Mal's shirt. She pushed off the blazer and shirt. Regina had daggered eyes on Mal’s body to look up. She pulled the soaked pink appendage towards her. “I don’t think so.” She jerked the harness as close to her as she could. She began to rub the toy against her. She turned on the vibrator that Mal failed to do. “You are not even close to being done.”

“We do have guests to attend to.” Mal smiled.

“They’re your guests. And” Regina locked her legs with Mal’s. She slid the toy in her, “That’s.” She sighed out. “Not.” She started to grind her hips forcing Maleficent to follow her rhythm. “My Problem.”

“Do you know how to not get your way?” Mal asked setting vibrator to the max. She might have been on top but Regina had full control of everything at that moment.

“No, I always get want,” She pulled their half-naked bodies together. “And right now I want you hard and fast.”

Mal raised her brow to the young beauty who wanted to get dominated. “As you wish.” Mal dove in for a passionate kiss. She grabbed Regina’s hands slapped up on the wall. 

It wasn’t hard to give Regina what she wanted; after Maleficent made her weak in the knees with the first shot. She nuzzled her neck before finding a soft nipple. Regina didn’t care about anyone on the boat, as Mal was pulling out of her. She would loudly cry out in pleasure with each thrust in her the blonde would do.

This was exactly what Regina wanted. Her hands escaped from Mal’s grasp. They met Mal’s smooth back to bring them closer. She dug her nails into her Mal’s back. 

Mal could feel and hear Regina getting to cum for her. She quickly pulled out of Regina to hear her grunt out of not liking the shortstop. Mal looked into Regina’s eyes, curling her fingers in her. She knew she had the right spot and right angle to rub in her. “Yeah?” She asked Regina who was losing control. Regina's bottom was shaking as she was giving a pleading look in her eyes. “I know you want it. So give it to me.” Mal’s thumb began to circle her clit to push her over the edge. 

Regina screamed out as Mal pulled in tightly. She flooded Mal’s hand, closing her legs tightly on Mal’s hand. Regina was trembling in her arms. She was trying to figure out how to catch her breath. 

“Are you done now?” Mal smiled at Regina.

Regina nodded. Mal tried to move, but Regina tightened her grip. “Just hold me for a second.”

“My, my Regina I think I have finally worn you out in the past two in half days.” She gave Regina a small kiss.

Regina pulled away from the kiss needing to calm her senses. “No, no. It’s just no one has gotten me to do that. I need a moment.” 

Mal kissed her forehead, “Well I’m honored. And I guess this makes up for us not having our date?”

Regina nodded to her, “We will have a real date when the semester is over.” She smiled releasing Mal.

Mal started to put her clothes on. “It is almost over.”

“Exactly, the more important hurdle to get over is eventually telling Emma and Lily.” Regina loved that Mal took her mind off the Emma situation. She slid off the counter, holding on to Mal still being completely weak in the knees. It didn’t help that Regina was still wearing her heels.

“Regina. She will understand.” She held her hands.

Regina put her skirt on, “Maybe let’s wait though, another month or so.”

Mal stepped forward and adjusted Regina’s top, “Of course. Whenever you want.” Regina stood there in her arms. She really wanted to be out in public with her and was very disappointed, “I am going to make this up to you. I promise.”

“I don’t need it.” She smiled at Mal. “You are all I need. I haven’t dated anyone in eight years. I don’t need to go on a date.” She could shout the L word to the blonde.

“I am not one of your toys.” She smirked, “I need to take you out and buy you dinner. Show people, you are on my arm.”

“One you are certainly not one of my toys. And B I buy dinner no one buys my dinner.”

The chuckled at the independent woman standing there. “Well, it’s time to get used to it. And I will think about what we are going to do.” Mal left the bathroom. 

Regina’s heart raced to cause a warm smile on her. She looked in the mirror to try and fix the hair that Mal matted. She grabbed a tissue to wipe off the dry blood from when Mal bit her lower neck. She looked as great as possible without having her grooming supplies.


	14. I care about you

Regina was pacing back and forth on the phone with her mother in her room. Cora could always stress Regina out even by saying I love you. She was calling for another event that she must attend at city hall. She wanted Regina to talk to our mentors over Maleficent. 

Emma walked into Regina’s room to sit on the bed. She laughed at the stressed-out Regina that was trying to get her mother off the phone. Regina sat down next to Emma. “Hey, mom. Emma just walked in my crying.” She gave a side look to Emma. “I think something happened between her and Lily. I need to take care of her. I will see you this weekend.” She quickly hung up the phone. Regina grunted, collapsing her head into Emma’s lap.

“How’s Cora?” Emma played with Regina’s soft hair.

Regina looked up at Emma, “She is Cora. She has requested my presence at City Hall for some speech. To support her act she wants to take to the governor's office.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“It’s Cora so God knows what she wants.” Regina sat up, “Let’s go out.” She quickly suggested.

“Don’t you have a paper?”

Regina waved it off. “It’s been done. Proofreading it for the tenth time won’t change it.” She placed her hand on Emma’s knee. “I miss my friend. We haven't spent time together alone in forever.”

“I would love to.” Emma started. 

“But?”

“Lily and I are going to Antonio’s for dinner tonight.”

Regina gave a saddened smile, “I get it. Do you have the ring ready?”

Emma took out the box to show Regina. “I sure do.”

Regina looked at the ring. “Em, she is going to love this. And since I am the Maid of Honor, you will text me before you two make love all night.” She mocked the sound of being in love.

“I hope she says yes.”

“Emma don’t be silly.” Regina saw the ring Lily picked out for Emma from Mal, “She loves you and of course, she will yes. You two are a match” 

“Enough about me. When are you to tell me about this mystery woman?” She asked again, loving seeing her friend happy.

“One who says it’s a woman,” Everyone knew how sexually fluid Regina is. “Two who says it isn’t Tinkerbelle, or I’m finally discovering myself again.” 

“Well, it isn’t Tinkerbelle. She is cute but you have made it clear for the past three months she isn’t anything but a study buddy and now another toy.” Emma knows Regina best. Emma smirked as she pulled the scarf off her friend, “Nobody has ever bitten you before.” She looked at the black and blue wound that was scabbing. “Did that hurt?” Regina smirked, spacing out thinking about the moment she received it. Her heart began to race. “That look right there.” Regina had a soft look in her eyes, “You are smitten and they are finally freeing my best friend out of the cage you have locked in for so many years.”

“It didn’t hurt. I actually didn’t even feel or notice it until I saw it in the mirror.” She confessed what happened. 

“Okay, who gives you such pleasure?” She pleaded. “Is it the girl who my parents saw you leaving the club with?”

Regina knew what she suspected would happen. It’s okay for children to keep secrets for their parents, but parents have no problem sharing children’s details. “Ruby?”

“Yeah, I think that’s who they said. They said you looked cozy getting into her car.” 

“Yea.. yea.. That’s her.” Regina choked out.

Emma smiled, “Well that’s great. When can I meet her?”

Regina scrunched her lips together. “Not yet. I want to make sure she is actually right.”

“She has to be.” She slid off the bed. “Well I have to go get ready.”

“Em.” Regina uttered before Emma left. “You will meet her one day I promise.” Emma winked as she touched her nose to point her finger to Regina before leaving. Regina watched Emma leave as she got a text from Mal.

* * *

Regina rushed over to Maleficent’s who just got home. Maleficent had a long stressful day. She took her stress out on Regina on her couch before they ended up outside in the hot tub. Regina one of Mal’s cheap bottles of wine to calm nerves. They didn’t need glasses, they shared the bottle. 

Mal was sitting in between Regina’s legs for Regina to massage her back. “This has been the easiest way I have gotten a workday out of my mind.”

Regina softly kissed Mal’s neck. “I’m happy to help.”

“So I was wondering.” Mal starting popping out of the water to sit on the edge of the hot tub.

Regina smirked as she positioned herself in between the pale legs. “That you are ready to be devoured.” She softly bit her inner thigh.

“As tempting as that is.” Mal pulled Regina up to sit next to her. “No, on a serious note if you want to talk about it.”

“What’s wrong?” Regina finally saw the worried look on Regina’s face.

“What did Daniel tell you he was charged with?” She was trying to add things together.

“Statutory Rape and he was got registered as a sex offender.” Regina was concerned about the questions being asked. “Why? I thought we discussed that I need to move on from my past.”

“But None of that adds up.”

Regina’s stomach was turning with the talk about Daniel. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Maleficent cupped her cheek while playing with her hair, “Regina, think about it. You are a superior law student.”

“I was curious to what he looked like and He isn’t on any registry.” 

“No.”

“He isn’t on it because he couldn’t be charged with statutory rape.” Regina's eyes were breaking with the facts she was hearing. “As a sixteen year old you were legally able to consent so they couldn’t charge him or arrest him.”

“But the police.” Regina couldn’t finish her words. Her heart was breaking as she was thinking about the night where her world came crumbling down. She stood up and immediately headed to her clothes that were on the living room floor.

Maleficent put her robe on to follow her, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t talk to me.” She snapped at the naked woman.

Mal slowly closed their gap to take Regina’s hand. “Regina, what are you going to do?” She asked calmly.

Regina retrieved her hand, “I am going to my mother’s house.” She put her jacket on, “She is the only one in this town to have the power to have police officers falsely charge someone. And I want the proof.”

Mal sat down on the couch, “You are sure you want to do that?”

“Why do you care?” Regina scoffed.

“I care about you.” 

Regina gave Mal the evil eye. “That’s bull shit. If you care about me. You wouldn’t have asked my brain to add up the details.” 

“I’m sorry. Maybe you now know why I didn’t tell Emma about her parents.”

“No this is completely different. I have tried so hard to push that part of my life out of my memory. It destroyed my life for about nine months.” She was so angry her voice began to shake. “And here you are trying to open it like it’s nothing.”

“I was trying to figure out what actually happened if it bothered you so much.” Mal didn’t like seeing Regina like this. “I really do care for you.”

“And this is what happens when you let people in.” She stormed out of the house.

Regina arrived at her parent’s place. Luckily they weren’t home. She immediately ran upstairs into her mother’s office. She was going through all her paperwork in her filing cabinets. She went through her desk and safe. She couldn’t find anything to Mal’s suspicion. She finally found one of Zelena’s jewelry box keys on the top drawer of her desk.

She walked into Zelena’s room. She hardly went into her room since she left the house. She knew what box the key went to. She always loved playing dress-up with her big sister when she was a kid. She grabbed the pink box that Zelena kept under her bed. 

She opened the box to no jewelry but papers. There were envelopes addressed to Regina in Daniel’s handwriting. There were pictures and Christmas cards of the adoptive parents and a little girl with brown hair and a cute button nose. At the bottom of the stack were contracts. Contracts that were drawn up by Mr. Gold (her professor). She read the contract of Cora getting George Charming to get his police officers to charge Daniel. The contract where she paid off Daniel to stay out of Regina’s life. The adoption contract on the parents paying Cora for Regina’s baby and to have an open adoption when explicitly asked for a closed adoption.

* * *

Regina needed to cry, she needed to talk to someone about what she just found out. She didn’t want to ruin Emma's night. She also needed to apologize for overreacting with Mal. She drove back to Maleficent’s place.

Maleficent quickly opened the door as she saw walking up the porch. She saw the tears in her eyes. “Take me out of here.” She softly commanded.

Mal pulled Regina in for a hug. “Did you find what you wanted to find?”

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed, “I was completely rude.”

Mal tightened their embrace. “Shh. Come on.” She walked Regina onto the couch. She made them cups of chamomile tea. She handed the cup to Regina. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Regina placed all the papers between them. “How can someone hurt their own flesh and blood that badly?”

“I didn’t realize Gold was her lawyer.”Mal looked through all the contracts which were self-explanatory. 

“He’s not.”

“Then why did he draw up all these contracts?”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“She sold your baby?” She was finishing with the last contract.

“Yeah how. I met the family. I said I told them I wanted nothing from them. I told them I was a stupid kid. I wanted a closed adoption because I wanted nothing to do with her. She was going to be theirs without having to worry about me.” She said calmly. “But this. Why would she do this?” Regina held a picture of her little girl. 

“I can’t tell you why. Maybe she felt guilty of what she did to you and wanted to know your child was okay?” Mal was trying to help Regina’s thought process. She grabbed one of the letters.

_ Dear Regina, _

_ If you are reading this. I am so sorry for what happened between us. My hands were tied with your mom. She struck this deal with me. Either it was this or jail. Either way, I wasn’t going to be able to be there for you or our baby. I just wanted to make sure when you graduate we will be taking care of. I’m moving down to Tennessee. I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I will always love you and can’t wait to see you after your graduation. _

_ Love, _

_ Daniel _

Mal read out loud holding another copy of the contract. She looked over to Regina staring at the girl. She held Regina’s hand. “You know? You are now legally allowed to meet her?” Mal pointed out the biggest regrets Regina said she had.

Regina pushed the tear off her cheek, from hearing Daniel’s letter he was still in love with her. “No.” She cleared her throat. “I’m not going to just pop into her life after nine years. She looks happy. I’m not going to ruin that.”

Mal grabbed one photo, “She looks exactly like you. Just with lighter hair and lighter eyes.” She smiled.

Regina gave a soft smile under her tears, “How can she be this cruel. I mean I knew she could be bad. But completely breaking her daughters.”

Mal ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, “What do you want to do.”

“What I wanted to do when I was sixteen.” She looked at Mal. “Runaway.”

Mal smiled, “How about we do half of that.” She pushed her breaks.

“What are you suggesting?” 

“I can arrange things and just take the week off and escape for a week. Maybe New York, Vegas, LA, Paris?”

Regina raised her brow, “Paris? A little over the top? When?”

“Either tonight or in the morning. I’m sure you do want to go to Gold’s class for the rest of the week anyways.” She suggested ditching a whole week.

“You would do this for me?” Regina caressed her cheek.

“I do care about you Regina. And I want to make you happy.” Her thumb whipped another tear.

“I am so sorry I over reacted.” Regina was calming down in Maleficent’s presence. “And we can miss Mom’s event right?” Mal nodded pulling her in for a soft kiss. She leaned back on the couch to have Regina rest her head on her chest to brush her hair.


	15. Tell Her?

Emma walked past Regina’s room in a room and noticed Regina packing. “Hey? Going somewhere?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. I need to leave.”

“Out of the blue? What about the class and your mom.”

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. “What happened with you and Lily”

Emma blushed, “Well apparently she had a ring too.” she stuck out her hand.

Regina took Emma’s hand to look at the ring. She loved the blue diamond with a heart-shaped cut. “Em, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. I was hoping we were going to go out and celebrate tonight?” She looked at the shaken Regina, “What happened between the time I left you and now?” 

Regina looked at Emma. She turned to her desk to grab the information on her mother, “Can you hold this for me?” She handed the stack of papers over.

Emma was confused, “What is this?” She started looking at the papers. 

“My Mother’s skeletons.” She closed the suitcase. 

Emma’s jaw dropped, “Did you know any of this? How did you find out about this?”

“I was going over a trial for a class and things finally clicked. So I went through Cora’s stuff. She hid in Zelena’s room.” She scoffed.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well I am going to go clear my mind on the first plane ticket I can get because I am not going to have her put me back into that hole I have been trying so hard to climb out of.” She sighed out sitting on the bed. “And when I get back. I will confront her.”

“These look pretty legit. What do you have against her? And this looks like your signature.” She was pointed at the adaptation papers.

“Because it is. I signed the last page. But the rest of them are not the pages to the contract I signed.” Regina was completely distraught by the news. “How could she lie to me like this and betray that couple they didn’t deserve that.” 

“Well, she is Cora.” Emma sat down next to her. “That fact she actually spun this horrid act into what could be a positive.”

“Positive? how is it positive?”

“Well, one you could meet her? Your mom clearly has been keeping in contact.”

“Emma no. I’m not her mother. You were more of a mom to her than I was at least you read to her and played music to her.” Regina smiled at her lifelong friend. “And you were the one who held her.” Regina had a knot in her stomach thinking about their time when they were teenagers. Her heart, stomach, and mind were filled with regret. “You would be the one who deserves to have the interaction.”

“So when are we going to do it?” She watched Regina shaking her no, her hand covered her mouth. “We will go…”

Regina looked at Emma who was making plans for them to go see her child. She didn’t want that to be an option. She shook her head, “No… no… no... “ She stood up pacing back and forth. “No… She is happy it’s not an option, and you have a wedding to plan. What would you tell Lily?” 

Emma shrugged, “The truth?” Regina skawled at Emma. “You have known her for over two years and now that we are engaged you know she isn’t going anywhere you can tell her. She would understand.”

“Understand what?” Lily was standing in the hallway in her oversized t-shirt looking at the girls. 

Regina held back her tears by rolling her eyes. She scoffed, putting the papers back in a stack. “Nothing.”

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Emma asked turned to Lily. 

Lily slowly entered the room even with the tension. “Well I thought you were going downstairs to get a snack? And it seems you and Regina are arguing. Is everything okay?” 

Regina wiped the tear that escaped, “Yep, everything is fine. Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled for a brief moment. She crossed her arms, “Are you sure you are okay? You look like someone killed your horse, you have a suitcase packed and I’ve never seen you cry before.” With the tension in the room, “Are you moving out? What are you disagreeing on?” Lily has never really wanted to come in between the very close bond Regina and Emma had.

Emma turned back to Regina stepped closer to Regina. She held Regina’s arms, “You can trust her, just tell her.”

Regina’s stomach knot was turning into a large rock. She refused to look at Emma. She was counting the ceiling tiles as she was fighting with her emotions. The whole night has turned her last decade upside down from her decisions unconsciously being decided by Cora. 

“Tell me what?” Lily didn’t know if she should be worried or scared of the interaction she was watching.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, and nodded. She was about to open her mouth instead she rushed out of Emma’s grasp to go to her bathroom. All of her emotions, and guilt of the night finally met the toilet. Emma handed Lily the adoption papers as she walked into the bathroom to hold Regina’s hair. 

Emma handed her a wet towel as she sat on the floor next to Regina. “Do you feel better now?”

Regina did a deep inhale as she sat back to rest her back against the tub. “No, I ruined your night.” She finally looked at Emma. 

Emma tapped her leg, “That’s okay I believe we have the house to ourselves for a week. A bird might have told me.” She gave Regina a joke to see her friend smile. “But seriously.”

Regina zoned out and shook her head, “Even with the Daniel Bull Shit.” She finally stopped fighting with her tears. “I could have lived with that manipulation.” She has finally moved on from the Daniel heartache. The connection she had with Maleficent was at a different level and she doesn’t want to walk away from it. “Why didn’t she tell me that changed my agreement? I could have bonded with her in and out of the womb.” She pulled her knees to her chest.

“Would you have been open, if she suggested it?” Emma remembering the conversations between Regina and Cora weren’t pretty.

“If she gave me any leeway I probably would have.” She knew to not argue with Cora because of her power and funding her wealthy habits. Regina’s hands caught her face. “I still wouldn’t have made them pay an adoption fee.”

Emma went in for a hug. Regina began sobbing on Emma’s shoulders. Emma was kind of relieved to see Regina’s true emotions of the adoption come out. “When you get back, write to the parents. Not her. Them. and we can go from there with her.”

“I agree.” Lily joined them in the bathroom after reading all the documents. She sat down on the sink. “I think it will only hurt you more if you don’t try.” She looked down at the unique bond friendship on the floor in a sympathetic embrace. “And maybe my mom can help you with the legal stuff. She loves helping pregnant teenagers.” Emma and Regina looked at each other and up at Lily, “Yeah something about the whole she was a pregnant teenager that she has to be the Knight in shining armour to them.” 

“Umm. I don’t know.” Regina’s voice shook.

Emma looked at Regina, “What are you talking about?” They looked at each other trying to figure out where they stood in the situation. “You’re seeing her. She isn’t in your mom’s pocket. In fact according to Lily she hates your mother.”

“Okay.” Regina sighed out knowing Mal and her have already talked about it. “I will. I’ll talk to her next week.”

“And She will pro bono it. I’ll make sure of it.” Lily smiled. 

“Thanks,” She smiled. Regina never bonded with Lily in such a deep manner and it was nice to feel fully supported after her deepest holes in hearts came out. Regina stood up out of Emma's embrace to walk over Lily. “I’m sorry. I ruined your night.” 

Lily looked at Regina. “It’s okay it was done.” She pulled her in for their first hug ever.

Regina’s phone off. She walked over to it. She sent Maleficent to voice mail to immediately text her she was leaving in five minutes. Regina exhaled to get her tears under control. She picked up the paperwork. “Emma, can you please make sure you locked this up in a safe place?” She handed it the stuff to her most trusted companion. “In fact, Can you make copies? Or safe it onto a hard drive?”

“Yeah, you’ve got it.” She stated. She pulled one of the pictures. “Only if you take this with you to think about it.”

Regina took the picture of the girl on a horse holding a blue ribbon. She flipped over the picture. “ _Veronica winning the blue ribbon.”_ written on the back. “Fine.” She hugged Emma “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too.” Emma heard Regina’s phone chime again. She grabbed the suitcase. “Go have fun with Ruby.” Emma could tell she was going with someone with her text messages going off.

Regina exited her room, “And if my mother calls you?”

“As if I will respond to her. But I got your back.” They smiled at each other. 

“Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your night.” She was texting Maleficent that she was heading outside. She wasn't going to move her car if her mother stopped by. Just like Mal had her agree to not use her credit cards because Cora could figure out where she was ease if she wanted to.

She hopped into Mal’s car, “Were you able to work everything out.”

“Most of them but more need to be done later on today. You know business hours.” She scrunched her nose, “And you have been crying more.”

“Yeah, Emma and I ended up having a heart to heart. And She forced me to tell Lily.” Regina smiled that she doesn’t feel lesser than for telling someone she gave up the baby. “But where did you decide.”

“Since you said no Paris.” Mal started, “Vegas.”

“Vegas?” She smiled. 

“We can gamble, get our spa days on, maybe some shows, dancing.” 

Regina smiled at Mal, “So? About that date, you want to do with me?”

“I am going wine and dine you that you are going to call me your suga mama.”

Regina’s stomach got butterflies. She quickly grabbed Mal’s face, “Why are you so good to me?” She locked eyes with Mal.

“Because I like you. I love the spiritual connection that we have. And I think I have feelings for you.”

“Well tell feelings to stop. They will get you in trouble.”

“Too late we are already in trouble.” Mal closed the gap of their lips. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with Everyone so I upset with Cora. I had one more thing I was going to have her do... So Do you want me to add it or are you already upset with her to take it out?


	16. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little choppy but I hope you enjoy

They walked into the Hotel Paris. Regina rolled her eyes, “You would choose this.” 

“Hey, we are not in Paris.” She stated as they walked up to the counter. “Listen it’s the city of romance just enjoy it.” 

They checked into the room. Maleficent handed the keys and the map to Regina. As she started making phone calls to rearrange her week. Regina held Mal’s hand so Mal could be completely focused on work as they followed the bellhop. They entered the beautiful room that had a king-size bed. A view to the faux Eiffel Tower. Mal sat down at the desk. Regina tipped the bellhop. 

She took advantage of looking around the room. She checked out the balcony view to see the massive pool below. She rushed to the bathroom to see a large tub with jets, next to it was a walk-in shower with glass walls and a seat. She smirked at their bathroom. She walked over to Maleficent to take off her coat to have her blonde goddess comfortable during the phone calls she is making for her. 

Regina needed to clear her head after all the tears. She also hardly had any sleep, like two hours on their trip after Maleficent welcomed Regina into the Milehigh club when they had their first-class row to themselves and a cozy blanket. 

Maleficent watched Regina take off her t-shirt and bra. Regina tossed her bra into Mal’s lap. She walked backwards into the bathroom. Her belt and jeans came off at the doorway. She shimmied against the doorframe. Her hand reached up to hold the frame and her hand slid down her body. Biting her bottom lip watching Mal watching her. She dropped her thong to slide down both legs. Her foot tossed it to her hand for her to toss her lacey black thong at Mal. Mal smirked at Regina’s striptease. She leaned back to watch the nake silhouette move further into the bathroom and heard the shower start. 

Regina came out of the nice long forty-minute hot shower a great shower head. She saw Mal still on the phone. She crashed on the bed. Regina began to doze off in her towel. Maleficent sighed out. As she placed her phone on her charger and hung up the phone. She turned to Regina to see her eyes closed. 

Even with the lack of sleep, Maleficent had like Regina. She knew Regina had to be exhausted. She felt completely guilty taxing all those emotions that rose to Regina’s surface. Guilty that Cora was who she was. She wasn’t going to even touch the beauty sleeping, she didn’t want to disrupt her. She followed Regina’s lead to take a shower. Maleficent called Lily to see how her night went with Emma. She pulled out her computer to finish up some work since Regina was asleep. She also looked up details on Daniel, the contracts to see about loopholes and statute limitations putting someone on the false arrest. She emailed Gold for a meeting. 

Regina woke up to an empty bed and Maleficent not at the desk, “Mal.” She whined out. 

Maleficent came inside from the balcony. She sat down on the bed. “I’m here.” Regina reached out to her body. Maleficent laid down next to her. “Hey.” She looked into the warm brown eyes. 

“Hi,” She whispered, “Are you done with your work?”

“For today.” Mal brushed the back of her finger to Regina’s nose.

“I’m sorry.”

Mal was confused, “For what?”

“Rearranging all of your week.”

“Shh.” Mal played with her hair. “It’s not that bad two hours of work a day for this. Completely worth it.” She held Regina’s hand. “How was your sleep?” 

Regina moaned out a smile, “Nice thank you.” She inched in closer to Mal to rest her head on her shoulder. 

“I was thinking we can go downstairs for dinner and then come back enjoy the tub.” 

“Or…” 

“We can just order in, watch a movie, and fall asleep in each other’s arms,” She suggested. “You must be exhausted.” She has realized Maleficent has had a lack of sleep. “And tomorrow we can go to the pool.”

Maleficent kissed Regina’s hand to love the simple embrace that spoke so many words. “If you wish.”

* * *

They ended up spending the next couple of days at the pool relaxing and tanning. They went to dinner in their finest and went to a few shows. They tried gambling and they weren’t bad. They were walking around the faux Paris. They were locked arm and arm. Regina felt weird and slightly happy to actually be dating someone’s arms and willing to be in a loving embrace in public with someone. 

One night they were in bed naked after they ordered room service. They were enjoying champagne and fruit with dippable chocolate. They were enjoying dripping the chocolate on each other to have their mouths clean it off. Regina eventually sank into Mal’s arms. She was getting used to the whole snuggling thing. She actually loved being in her arms and it not being sexual.

Mal noticed a loving smile on Regina but her eyes were wondering. “What’s wrong?”

Regina looked up at Mal, “Nothing.”

“Then what’s going on in your head?” Mal asked, playing with her hair.

“So I was thinking.” She pulled a flyer from her from the drawer. “I want to do this.”

“Amature night?” Mal looked at the flight to one of the major strip clubs. “Regina it’s one thing to do with clothes on at the Fur with people you know. It’s totally different with strangers.”

“Not if we pick the perfect outfit and my bikini covers less than your old outfits.” Regina brushed Maleficent's advice to the side, “And I will never see these people again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s tomorrow so we have time to shop.”

“I don’t know”

Regina sat up to look at Mal. “Come one I have had the best teachers and I will pull out if I don’t like it.”

“Why do you want to do it? It isn’t the money.”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t care about the money. I want to do something so out there, before I’m at an age where I regret not doing more things in my twenties except for studying and listening to my mother.” Regina’s tired regretting life choices.

“You’re mother would be so pissed.”

Regina straddled Mal, “That’s always a plus.” Her finger traced the newly tan stomach. “Will you help me?”

Mal rolled her eyes at Regina. She grabbed her hand from inching any lower. She pinned Regina down, “I will as long as you can agree to give me eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.” 

“You can have twelve if you want. I’m sorry I am wearing you out.” Regina pouted.

“Don’t be, I just love sleep, and you are really hard to say no to,” Mal confessed. “Or maybe you are too hot to handle.”

* * *

They walked into the club the following night. Regina was wearing a simple but elegant black dress. Maleficent was wearing a suit. Regina signed up for the contest. They were sitting at a table enjoying drinks.

“Do you have your routine?” Mal trying to prep Regina who seemed more nervous than Regina.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” She kissed her, “I have been taught by the best.” 

“Okay… People, people we are going to move tonight along with our last contestant. The Evil Queen.” 

Regina headed for the stage. She had the DJ put on Vanity by Christina Aguilera. She began her routine with a power strut to the pole to spin on it. She untied her dress to reveal the Red number. She was peeling away a piece of her worries while on stage. She fell to her knees while her dress hit the floor. She slid forward on her stomach as Mal was sitting right in front of the stage. She turned over to her back to kick off her dress, She quickly swung her body back to the pole to crawl up to spin once more. Tips were started to get handed to her. She began completely working on the stage. She ripped off the attachable corset in between her underwear and bra. 

She was having fun on stage. She knew her mother would be having a heart attack if she knew she was even doing this. She wasn’t being a “proper” lady and loved it. Maybe she always loved having multiple sex partners always in a way to Regina knew her mother could completely control her. She hates that she was twenty-five and still afraid of her mother. But at this moment she has total control. 

Maleficent was smiling at Regina on stage. As much as she didn’t want her to go up there and it seemed out of her character. But she was happy. She watched the men hand her tips, placing them in her bra and in underwear. She stood up with a bill in her mouth.

Regina smirked as she saw the signal to come to her lover. She danced her way over to Mal. Her hips circled her body down and Mal in between her legs, Regina’s face closed the gap between them. As soon as the bill left their lips. Regina’s tongue dove into Mal’s mouth. Mal slid another in the front of her underwear. The crowd was cheering with that act. Regina pushed Mal down into her seat as she returned to the pole to do the head dive slide for her finale. 

“Well well well. Your Evil Queen.” The DJ announced. “Now it’s time for you guys to cheer for our winner.” Regina grabbed her dress to put it back on as the other contestants joined her up on stage. One of the stagehands collected her tips for her. 

The DJ did the cheering contest with the audience and Regina winning with a landline. She quickly got off stage with her money. She was on an adrenaline rush. She floated to Maleficent. She straddled the blonde to passionately kiss her. There was no one at the club with them and Regina began to unbutton Maleficent’s shirt.

“Woah Woah.” Mal paused Regina’s actions. “Let’s go back to the room first.”

Regina looked at Mal, “Yeah.” Regina quickly closed out the tab for them to exit out.

* * *

Maleficent couldn’t keep Regina’s hand to herself during the cab ride on their way back to the resort. They rushed to their room. Regina pinned Mal against the door to open the shirt she has been wanting to take off since the club. “You’re so sexy.” She sighed out. She slid her hand in Mal’s deep pocket to pull out the stack of bills. “How much did I make?”

“With the prize money over fifteen.”

“You’re saying I made over five hundred for dancing for less than ten minutes.” Regina purred being impressed with herself. She was looking down at the cash.

“High clientele, and You are fucking gorgeous.” She pecked her lips. “And our kiss made you untouchable.”

Regina’s met Mal’s skin under her pants, “Well I’m touchable now. What do you want to do?”

“I think I deserved an encore. Since it was my teachings.” Mal smiled, taking the money out of Regina’s hand. “I think the bed is calling your name.”

Regina jumped up on the bed. She twirled on the bed. Mal slowly walked closer to Regina. She undressed to the bed. She tossed some of the bills on the bed. Regina raised her brow. She lifted her dress slowly but to drop it back down, “Show me the money.” Mal commanded.

Regina took her underwear off tossing them to her, “What’s that worth?” Maleficent shook her head. She raised her brow. Regina swayed her hips. She untied her dress, having it drop to the bed. She kneeled down to crawl forward to Mal. She threw her bra off. She was in front of Mal completely naked. Mal threw the cash up with landing all over the bed and floor. 

Regina fell back on the bed. She stretched out on top of the money. Her hands cupped her breasts and slowly moved down her body looking into Mal’s eyes. “Can I join?” Mal laughed out as she watched Regina love herself.

“No one is stopping you.” She moaned out. 

“Well it looks like you are too much fun here by yourself. So I think I will go take a shower.” She observed Regina having fun.

Regina wrapped her feet around Mal, to pull her body on Regina. They were laughing at Regina’s actions. Regina rolled Maleficent on her back, “You’re not going anywhere.” She kissed the blonde on the cheek. Her fingers thrusted into Mal. She pressed their stomachs together. “I believe you deserve a teacher to have bonuses.” She kissed down her neck. 

Regina sat up grinding on Mal. Mal's hands traced up and down Regina’s body. Her fingers entered the wet core. Mal could watch Regina’s stomach and hips move on her for the rest of her life. She began to speed up her hands pace. 

Regina growled at the change of pace. She reached behind Mal’s neck to pull up for a kiss. Mal wrapped her arm around Regina to tighten their grasp. Regina broke the kiss to lock eyes with Maleficent. She was constantly hypnotized by the blue eyes and her full lips. She loved the feeling in her stomach she has when she is around Mal. Her touch always gets chills with looks and touch. 

Maleficent kissed down Regina’s neck as she could feel Regina’s climax approaching. Her mouth began to play with Regina’s nipple.

“Mal…” She cried out losing her train of thought. “Mal.. I…” The past two months of Mal giving her all these emotions. “I… I.. Love you.” She screamed with her climax.

They immediately stopped, “What?” Mal cupped Regina’s face. 

Regina froze with words she couldn’t take back. She said the words that show the biggest weakness in someone. She said it way too soon. “Umm.” She jumped off Mal. She was honest about loving her. But anyone she has loved has always hurt her. “I…” she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Mal smiled that the one with the highest walls was for the first to say the words. She laughed at Regina blushing and being frantic. She followed Regina into the shower. 

She stepped behind her. She pushed the dark hair to the side. She gently kissed Regina’s shoulder. “Are you afraid?”

“Afraid of what?” Regina asked, refusing to turn around to Mal.

“You’re feelings?” She asked, massaging her shoulders.

Regina sunk into the nonsexual embrace, “My feelings always cause pain and destruction. People I have feelings for eventually leave.” She watched the water hit the floor. “I’m sorry.” She refused to look into the blue eyes.

“Then you didn’t say. Say again when you’re ready.” Mal stated she turned her around to have Regina look at her, “But for what it’s worth. I love you too.” She stepped out of the shower, to give Regina time.

Mal cleaned up the money. She got dressed in her pajamas. She sat on the computer to do some work. Regina walked out of the bathroom in her towel. She didn’t want to regret things. She sat on the empty part of the desk. “Maleficent.” Her voice began to shake. “When I am around you. You always make me feel like I could just float away. I always know when you are looking at me because I get chills. You came out of nowhere and have been giving me the world without a second thought.” She confessed. “So saying those words you can tell is hard for me…”

Mal looked at Regina. “And”

“And you are too good to be true.” Regina cleared her throat. “So in my head, one day you will just walk away being. I’m not that special and you have done all these amazing things and deserve to be someone who has done the same.”

“You have a valid point. But I have fifteen years on you.” Mal reminded Regina. “That’s the only thing you are right about.” She closed her laptop to stand in between Regina’s legs. “You are a beautiful, kind, and caring person. You are more than special, and you are going to do incredible things.” She locked hands with Regina, “And if you are thinking I’m just going to walk out on you. Since the moment we met in my class you have been doing the same thing to me. I would hope you know that.”

Regina’s eyes melted in Mal's eyes, “Yeah?”

“You know, you and I have something unspoken and true.” 

Regina knew Mal was right, that is why she has drawn to her before even meeting her. She has been the medicine she has needed and she is perfect. “I love you. And I mean it. It wasn’t the sex. I love you.” 

Then smiled at each other. Mal’s thumb wiped a tear from Regina. As they began a soft kiss.


	17. Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay. updates are going to be longer since I am back at work yay

The Vegas trip was more than needed for Regina. The last two nights they shared had a completely different tone after their ‘I love yous’. Regina dreaded the flight back. They took a late flight back. They went back to Mal’s place with one last night of them together before the real world. She had to turn her phone back on. The real world was ready to haunt Regina.

She got out of the cab to see her mother’s car in the driveway. She took a deep breath as she walked into her house. She walked upstairs to see Cora in her room. “Mother, what are you doing here?” She saw her touching her things.

Cora put down the law book. “Where have you been?” She looked at Regina and at her suitcase. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past week, you missed the event yesterday and your phone has been off.” Cora pointed out.

“Yeah,” She put her keys down, “I needed a break from everyone.” and her suitcase on her bed. “And your event was the last thing on my mind.”

“You have less than a month of this semester, and one year from graduation. Why would you want to mess it up, by leaving for a week?” Cora questioned her daughter's actions. 

Regina avoided looking at her mother. “Because my assignments were done, and frankly…” She bit her tongue, “What are you doing here? What do you want?” She began unpacking her things. 

“Dinner tonight.” Cora stepped to her daughter to examine her daughter. “What’s his name?” She looked down at the clothing

Regina looked at her mother without pause, “HER name is Tinkerbelle. Do you want me to bring her tonight?” Regina knew not only did it drive Cora crazy about her life with Daniel. Cora hated that Regina had Female relationships even more than Daniel.

“I have no desire to meet a friend of yours.” Cora sneered at Regina “Was she the reason you skipped town.”

Regina shrugged her shoulders, “Since you don’t want me to bring a ‘friend’ of mine’ then maybe she was a part of my mini-vacation.” She snapped back at her mother. “Maybe she wasn’t.”

“Don’t be late.” Cora finally left the house.

* * *

Maleficent was in her office the first time in five business days. She definitely had to work to get done. She heard loud voices coming outside of her office. Cora barged into her massive office. 

“I am so sorry Ms. Night.” Diablo apologized.

Mal smiled at her poor assistant. “You are fine, just make sure no one interrupts us until my eleven o'clock shows up.” She looked at the elderly mayor, “Close the door, Cora.” She commanded as she stayed sitting in her big leather chair. “Sit down.” She said calmly.

“I rather stand,” Cora wouldn’t take orders from anyone.

“Suit yourself.”

“Nice tan seems you were out of town this week..”

Mal rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, “What do you want Madame Mayor.”

Cora stepped closer to Mal. She leaned on the desk “Stay away from my daughter.” She wasn’t stupid that they were gone for the same amount of time and out of class.

“I’m sorry?” Mal also doesn’t like being told what to do.

“Stay away from her. I don’t know how clear I have to be.”

Mal nodded, “I’m her professor.”

“And I will report you to the ethics committee. I assume you would lose your teaching license?” Cora informed me.

Mal chuckled at Cora’s threat, “First your daughter is twenty-five, it’s not illegal. And I teach for fun, oh the heartache.” Mal was being sarcastic with Cora. 

Cora wasn’t liking the tone she was getting from Mal, “I’m sure you haven’t told Lillian have you?” Mal immediately jumped out of her seat. “Oh I struck a nerve.” Maleficent smiled from ear to ear as she looked at the woman she hated the most. “What is that for?”

“Here is the thing Cora,” She walked around her office. “You aren’t going to say a damn thing. One we are doing nothing illegal, two trying to destroy my life worth your daughter’s future career. You aren’t going to tell my daughter, because I know the truth…” She locked eyes with Cora.

Cora took a second glance, “What truth.”

“Where do you want me to start? That could take your seat away next election.” Mal grabbed Cora a glass of scotch. “Or shall I tell the world about the boat parties you’ve been on with Regina’s father.” Mal smiled at the fear Cora was trying to hide, “Here it calms the nerves.”

“I don’t know what you think you might have on me.” Cora started.

Mal sat back down. “You know what’s funny. Regina told about the boy she wanted to marry ten years ago. She told me he got registered as a sex offender. Which isn’t illegal especially with their age difference. So I did some digging on who was the one person who could pull strings like that.” She sat back in her chair. “And it’s funny Rumplestilskin made a contract with the sheriff. Which brought me to more contracts that he made for you. Sneaky ones.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m just saying a man with a very high and impeccable reputation. Would he risk his career for a mayor?” Mal loved watching Cora squirm. “You can’t be that great in the sack.” She bluntly came out. She knew Cora went to the boat parties with Rumple a couple times. Cruella used to see them at the Fur before Mal started. “Your actions aren’t as smart as you think. So you won’t say that about us to my daughter. All for the sake of your reputation, and I am pretty much an open book. ”

“Did you tell her?”

“Are asking that I would tell her that the person she loves the most isn’t who she thinks he is because her mother deceived them, Hell no, that’s your responsibility and burden.” Mal stood back up and needed to step close to Cora. “Answer me this. What kind of mother would lie to their daughter and their boyfriend to destroy them like that?” Mal could see the pain for old wounds coming from Regina.

“What kind of decent mother takes off their clothes in public on a nightly basis.” Cora snapped, refusing to respond with all the accusations, 

The buzzer went off, “Send him in for Diablo.” Mal smiled. Rumpelstiltskin walked into the office with Mal and Cora. “Oh look who’s here.” Cora looked at the two. “Why don’t you two go out for some coffee and talk since madame Mayor interrupted us.” Mal walked past the two, “But not my responsibility, we will talk again Gold, and you are going to pass and check off as going to class Ms. Mills because she doesn’t want to be around you right now. If you want to know why, ask her.” Mal pointed at Cora, as she went to one of her interns to look at their file.

* * *

Regina walked up the stairs of her parents' place. She had a nice warm welcome from Henry. “It’s been far too long you need to come over more.” He kissed her cheek.

“I know the classes. Maybe you should come over instead.” Regina invited her dad. She would love to see her dad more, “Did you hear Emma and Lily are getting married.” 

“That’s fantastic, they are a beautiful match.” They walked into the dining room. “What about you? Is there anyone in my girl’s life?” 

“Possibly but we are official yet.” They sat down at the table for food. 

Cora placed the plates down on in front of everyone. “Thank you Cora this looks amazing.” Henry smiled. “Regina I hear you've been jumping with Rocinante a lot more lately. Are you going to start competing again?”

“I don’t think I want to compete, I just love being on her. I’m trying to do more things that could make me smile other than school.” She informed her dad.

Henry smiled tapping Regina’s cheek, “That’s amazing. I miss your real smile.”

“Stop coddling her.” Cora rolled her eyes and her weak husband. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Her studies are the most important thing she should be doing.” Cora snapped. “She needs to be the top of her class to get in the best firm.”

“Cora, she can do both.”

Regina was looking at the food on her plate. Her fork moved it around on the plate as she was listening to her parents argue on what she should be doing. Cora grabbed Regina’s hand as she watched Regina play with her food. “What?”

“Stop playing with your food.” Cora commanded her daughter. “I taught you better than this.” Regina was about to explode not wanting to be around Cora. “Did you hear that Regina missed a whole week of classes.”

“Really why? Are you allowed to do that on a Scholarship?”

“Um… about that” Regina put her fork down. “I don’t know exactly, but I have a hundred percent in the classes.”

“So why did you take the break?” Henry softly asked.

She looked at her father, “I felt I was about to have a mental breakdown.”

Henry took Regina’s hand, “Did it help.”

“Yes, it did. Thank you for asking.”

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Regina was going to shake her head no to not bother her father. “Something that you are over embellishing. We need to find out how to make your studies number one again.” Cora interjected.

Regina’s skin crawled because her mother didn’t care to ask both times. “Actually Mom! Can you tell me how Veronica Jefferson is doing?”

Cora and Regina looked at each other. They both were trying to figure out who was going to make the next move. Henry was confused by the instant extra tension between the two. “I’m sorry who?” Cora blinked to question her daughter.

“You are…” Regina started, “You know what.” She stood up from the table. “You’re not worth it anymore.” She began walking to the door.

“What is going on?” Henry asked. “Regina please don’t go.” Henry followed his daughter.

Regina turned to her dad, “Ask her who I am talking about.”

“Cora, What has Regina in a frenzy?” He turned to his wife who was sitting down.

“Maybe that breakdown has already happened. She seems delusional.”

“We are not going to play this game, this time.” Regina snapped across the room at her mother. “Want to know who Veronica is.” She pulled out of her purse a Christmas card. 

Henry took the card out of Regina’s hand. “Dear Regina, I hope all is well with school, here is Roni with Santa. She has only one Christmas wish this year. She wants riding lessons.” He looked at Cora.

“That would be the Jefferson’s sending a Christmas card to their girl at five years. That appears I have been talking to for years.” Regina gave dagger eyes to Cora.

“How you wanted a closed adoption.” He remembered the tears Regina had late nights before and after the birth. “So why do you have a letter?” 

“Oh there are more, aren’t there mother.”

“Where did you get that?” Cora stood up to walk next to the two.

“ I went into Zelena’s room, for a necklace. Emma wanted it for her engagement room.” Regina confessed to being in the room and box. “I saw everything.”

“What are you talking about?” Henry held his daughter’s hand.

“Your wife charged them thirty thousand dollars in ‘adoption’ fees.”

“Standard adoption fees, with the doctor visits and hospital stay.”

“But When I specifically told them when I met them and signed the adoption papers that I would rather have them use the money on her. Instead of paying for my mistakes.”

“Cora? Is this true.”

Cora stood in silence trying to figure out how to answer the question. “Oh it gets better Daddy. She paid one hundred thousand dollars to stay out of my life. Look at your bank statements.”

“Wait a minute. We all agreed on the way we were going to do the adoption. How and Why did you change the papers on Regina, the family, and our grandchild.” Henry stepped towards Cora. “Why didn’t you tell us. Why did you put Regina through that pain?”

“Pain gives you strength.”

Strength? Daniel was gone because of you.” Regina snapped, “We agreed that a closed adoption would be best. The baby was leaving our life. So why change your mind when the one person she knows about changes?”

“Because I saw the depression you were going into.”

“And you caused that depression.”

Cora chuckled, “You can’t blame anyone for your depression but yourself.”

“You pulled me out of school, Daniel was gone, your fault, Emma was the only friend who visited me, and I had a thing growing inside me that you wouldn’t let me keep. So yeah You were the cause of my depression.” Regina shook her head at her mother. “But Why! Why did you do this?”

“Because she is my granddaughter,”

“She wasn’t your granddaughter when I wanted her.” She was trying to make sense of Cora.

“I made a mistake.” Cora stepped closer to Regina.

“A Mistake.” Regina clinched both fists to hold in her anger. “You could have told me at any point that we should reconsider. You thought long and hard about this to forge a contract.” She took a deep breath in, “Have you met her?”

“Once in Boston.” Cora gave an honest answer. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Henry gently asked.

“Because this was between me and her adoptive parents.”

“False. I am the birth parent. You are the grandmother. You had no right to meet her. Stay out of her life. She has a smile that doesn’t need to be taken away from your soul-sucking personality.” Regina didn’t want Cora to corrupt another generation of their line.

Henry stepped in the middle of the two, “Why we go sit down and try to figure this out.” 

“I don’t think so. But I will call you later Daddy.” Regina needed to get out of the house.

Cora walked away from Regina. “Country club on Friday. Don’t no miss it.”

Regina shook her head at her mother. Their conversation seems to mean nothing to Cora, “Unbelievable. And this is why I needed a break.”

Henry hugged Regina tightly, “I can’t imagine what is going on through your head. I can only tell you I had no idea.” 

“I know. Come over to my place sometime soon. I’ll make you dinner.” She smiled at her dad. “I love you.” She left the house.


	18. Ruby

Regina and Maleficent spent a whole week apart from each other outside of class. Maleficent's schedule was too hectic for Regina. Regina was helping Emma plan the engagement party. They were having it at Emma’s parents’ place. 

“So what are you wearing?” Regina was on the phone with Maleficent to picture her.

“Well right now I am wearing my bathrobe.” Mal smiled standing in her closet. 

Regina’s mouth watered thinking about Maleficent standing her robe, “The silky black one?” She chuckled.

“Not anymore, I am going to wear a black dress. I have to look my best for Lily.”

“You own a dress?” Regina smirked as she was looking through her closet.

“For special occasions, my daughter's engagement party I think qualifies.” She stated, “What are you going to wear?” 

“I don’t know nothing seems perfect for Emma.”

“Well it’s too late for a shopping trip you have less than three hours to be at her parents' house,” Mal added.

“I don’t have a shopping problem.” She denied.

Mal laughed out, “The fact you heard that over the time limit, means you do.” 

“Okay, what should I wear? Since you should know what looks best on me.”

Mal licked her lips, “Well are you going to impress me or the family?” 

Regina cocked her brow, “I guess it wouldn’t be fair since Emma wants us to go out dancing after the boring family talk.” She sighed out thinking about yet another night of being apart from Mal. "I don't want to go out."

“Just come over after the clubbing,” Mal informed. “Are you taking Ruby?” 

“Emma wants to meet her. Because she is the one that brings the twinkle to my eye.” There was a small pause with the confession, “It’s not fair.”

“Well we knew this was going to be hard,” Mal said, trying to be reasonable. 

“I know but it’s going to be unbearable.” She said, finally pulling down a classy but sexy black dress. The skirt dropped to her knees with red under the black chiffon. “We are all going to be in the same house and I’m going to be around her when I want your arms. And just want to kiss you it’s been too long.”

“I know, and how do you think I will feel seeing you in her arms.” Mal confessed, “But I will be ready for you to have had a couple. Ruby will drop you off.”

“Okay.” Regina needed their plans to work out perfectly. She heard a knock at the door, “I have to go.”

“I will see you soon.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She quickly hung up the phone as she turned to Emma entering the room.

“I love you too. Today is going to be a good day.” Emma smiled entering the room in a cute little pink dress with her hair in her ponytail.

“Emma you look radiant.” She walked over to hug her best friend. “I am so happy for you.” 

“Thank you,” Emma looked at the dress on Regina’s bed, “Black?”

“It’s my color.”

“But it’s spring and an outside party.”

“Okay, it’s your party. Help me pick something else out.”

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived at her parents' house to help set up the house with the last minute details. They welcomed everyone into the house. Maleficent and Lily arrived together. “Emma, you look amazing. I’m so glad my daughter found you.” Mal hugged her future daughter-inlaw. Regina immediately walked towards one of Emma’s grandparents as Maleficent started to talk to Emma. She wanted to avoid contact with Mal as much as possible.

“Thank you, Ms. Night.” 

Maleficent took Emma’s hand to look at the ring, “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you for your help. Lily told me she couldn’t pick it out alone.”

Maleficent gave Emma a motherly smile as she cupped one cheek, “You’re welcome sweetheart.”

Ruby walked into the house. Regina walked over to the Brunette. She smiled as she took her hand, “Emma, this is Ruby.” Regina was still trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

Emma looked at the tall skinny brunette with red streaks in her hair. “Ruby, it is so nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Emma hugged.

“Me too, Emma I suppose we have a lot to catch up on. I want to know all the details about Regina that only you would know.” Ruby was playing the part beautifully but saw the looks on Mal and Regina. “But of course this is yours and Lily’s day. Congratulations by the way.” She smiled. 

Emma looked at Ruby standing there very bubbly. Regina standing there with her fake smile. “Say Ruby where did you meet Regina?”

“It was the college coffee,” Ruby stated. “Without fail she would be at her table next to the window reading or on her computer, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It was hard to get her to talk to me. But her beauty was so hard to resist with the sunlight.” Ruby wrapped her arm around Regina. “But slowly and surely I have broken her walls down. And I’m happier for it.” 

Regina smiled at Ruby, hearing the words from her. Mal must have coached Ruby on what to say. “That’s beautiful.” 

Ruby looked down at Regina, “That’s love. And now that the semester is over I won’t get my daily visits.”She sighed out. “But I will get to spend more nights with her.”She sealed the deal with a peck on Regina’s lips.

Mal’s heart broke to watch the kiss in close proximity. “I… I… I’m going to see what your parents are up to.” She walked away.

Regina’s heart sank with the sound in Mal voice. Chills shot up her spin as she fought the need to watch Mal walk away, or to go after her. “Well Ruby welcome and thank you for coming.” Emma smiled as she watched Regina’s subtle facial expressions. 

The evening was built-in with small talk of Emma and Lily’s friends and family getting to know each other more than what they could have. Regina felt awkward all around after seeing Emma’s parents at the party, sitting and hanging out with everyone else except for the person she wanted to be with. Snow, James, and Mal made speeches about how happy they were about the engagement. Regina had a couple of glasses of wine before they even left the gathering.

* * *

They all ended up at one of the clubs that Emma and Lily wanted to go to. Regina bought a couple of rounds of shots for everyone. She took the girls on to the floor to dance. 

The drunken Regina was getting closer and closer to Ruby. Her hands trailed up and down her body. These are the habits she easily did to every one of her conquests before Mal. Ruby spun her around. Regina looked at the stunning brown eyes, as they swayed together back and forth. Regina began to play with Ruby’s hair. 

The DJ began to talk on the mic, the sound of her voice snapped Regina out of her trance. She stepped away from Ruby to tell Emma they were leaving. She stormed out of the club realizing she almost crossed the line with Ruby. She wasn’t used to being a one-woman type of gal, especially since she hasn’t been touched in nearly two weeks. 

Ruby dropped Regina off at Mal. Regina rushed inside the house with the key she was given. She walked towards the living room as she heard the fireplace crackling. Maleficent was sitting on the couch in Regina’s favorite silky robe on her. She didn’t give Mal a chance to stand up. She grabbed Mal’s face as she dove in for a kiss. She pinned Mal to the arm of the couch.

Refusing to break the kiss, Regina took off her dress. Mal helped her by unclasping her bra that went flying across the room along with the matching thong. Regina ripped open the robe. Her hands needed to cup and massage Mal’s bare chest together. Regina’s knee met Mal’s wet crotch. She rubbed them together.

Mal moved her torso upwards to sit Regina on her leg. “Do you need oxgyen?” She gave a deep exhale.

Regina shook her head, “I need you inside me.” She led Mal’s hand where it needed to go. She rolled her eyes with Mal’s perfect touch, “I hated today. And these past two weeks were unbearable.” She panted out. Her fingers returned the favor to Maleficent.

“I know I didn’t think you and Ruby would hurt as much.” Mal wrapped her free hand around Regina to pull her hips to be close as her hips as possible.

Regina’s thumb moved with the rhythm of her fingers and Mal’s pace, “I know, I saw. And I almost kissed her at the club.” She confessed trying to be open and have an honest relationship.

Mal gently grabbed Regina’s face to have their eyes lock together. “But you didn’t?”

“No that’s why I rush here.” Regina cried out. “You… You… Are… Turning… Me into a one woman person.” She was trying to catch her breath as they are having a full conversation during sex.

Mal chuckled as she curled her fingers, “Taming you? What if I don’t want to tame you. As long as you’re mine.” Mal didn’t want to have Regina completely change for her if she had other needs. 

They both cried out looking in each other’s eyes. They tighten the small gap between them. Trembling in their arms. They rested their foreheads together as they began to laugh. Fifteen minutes in each other’s arms was an emotion booster. “You are too perfect.” Regina exhaled playing with the blonde’s hair. 

“Back at you.” Mal smiled. 

They released their hold on each other. Mal adjusted her body to place her arm on the arm rest. Regina sat on Mal's inner shoulder. Mal took the throw to cover them. “I don’t want anyone else.” Regina pointed out. “Too much to drink. And I might have been craving you and I couldn’t touch you.” Regina explained her problems. 

“Well, I am hard to resist.” Mal chuckled, “As are you, my love.”

“So.” Regina smiled.

Mal played with Regina’s hair. “So?”

“The semester is over.”

“Yes?” 

“When are we going on a date?” She looked up.

Mal smiled at Regina, “Actually tomorrow I have a reservation at Antonio’s”

Regina’s ears perked up quickly straddle to have the perfect view of her piercing blue eyes. “Are you serious?”

Mal caressed her soft cheeks, “Have I ever lied to you?”

Regina kissed Mal, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Maleficent for a hug. She just needed to take in her embrace and smell.

* * *

Emma and Lily were getting ready for bed, “Well that was fun.” Lily stated. 

Emma crawled into bed, “Yeah no one killed anyone. I can say we will have a peaceful wedding with no family tension.” She laughed. 

“Yeah. So I’m thinking about heading over to Mom’s to see calligraphy, and card samples if you want to join me.” Lily put her thoughts out in the open.

“Oh, I thought we were going to spend the weekend to ourselves. No wedding planning.” She leaned towards Lily. 

Lily gave Emma a peck, “I know but it’s nice to get the small things done now. It’s just a thought.” The look on Emma’s face wasn’t nice. “We can decide in the morning. How about Ruby.” Lily changed the subject for Emma’s sake. “She’s cute. And Compliments Regina perfectly.”

“Yeah, she is cute.” Emma cleared her throat.

Lily saw wheels in Emma’s head turning, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing, she seems nice, but she isn’t dating her,” Emma explained.

“What are you talking about. Your parents saw them together.” Lily informed her. 

“No, I saw their interaction when Ruby. Regina was resisting her, and she was upset when Ruby kissed her.” Emma explained what she saw.

“Or maybe you are just overprotecting,” Lily has come to terms with their unique bond. “and imagining what you saw. Because Regina was all on her on the dance floor. She looked as if she was going to attack her.” Lily stated her observation.

“Maybe, but something tells me it’s not her.”


	19. Oh My God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter

Maleficent was watching Regina sleep in her bed while she was enjoying her cup of coffee. She was definitely getting used to having Regina fill her bed. She could always admire the view especially when the sunlight beams in on her. Regina could always slowly wake up to see Mal watching sleeping. “I don’t get coffee?” She softly questioned.

“Sure it’s downstairs.” Mal smiled. 

Regina slowly sat up to stretch out the sleep. “Fine.” She got out of the bed wearing Mal’s tank top and track shorts. “I guess you didn’t want to join me in bed.” She walked around the bed towards the bedroom door. 

“I mean it is ten.” She laughed at slightly hungover Regina. She followed the brunette. 

They walked down the stairs to follow the fresh coffee smell. Regina has become familiar with Maleficent’s house set up after multiple weekend hide-a-ways. She grabbed a cup to pour her cup. Mal placed a bottle of aspirin in front of Regina. Regina looked at the blonde, “For your head I assume you need it?”

“I don’t Need it. But I could use it.” Regina took the bottle, for her small headache. She leaned her back to the counter as she took a sip of her coffee. “So what would you like to do today.”

“Well, we have a reservation at seven.” She smiled, “So that is up to you. We can go out and get breakfast? We can stay in and take advantage of the sun. It's a nice day.” Mal gave out simple options. 

“Hmm.” She smiled thinking about the options and smelling the coffee. “They both sound nice and so domestic.” Regina loved the feeling of not having to be with someone only sexually. As much as she enjoyed her naked body against Mal’s. She loved being around Mal even more. “If we go to breakfast. I have nothing to wear.” She informed as she came straight from the engagement party.

“I’m sure you can find something in my closet.” Mal’s finger played with her tank top that Regina was wearing. “You know you can bring things over here?”

“Do you not like me wearing your clothes?” Regina asked with that huge invitation. As she placed her cup down.

“No you look sexy in my clothes,” She whispered as she gained eye contact, “It’s just an offer if you don’t want to borrow mine,” Regina smirked and raised her brow. “Would that be a yes?” 

“It could be nice not returning back home in the same clothes I left.” She rolled her eyes. 

Mal leaned in closer, “Already have a toothbrush here.” 

Regina chuckled as she would normally kick her night guests out before they could brush their hair or teeth. And here she has one staying at Mal’s bathroom. “Well, what can I say. I have fallen hard and quickly.” 

“I know the feeling.” 

“Let’s do breakfast.” Regina quickly stated so she could resist kissing Mal.

* * *

Regina and Mal went to a small diner in Boston for a brunch. They had mimosas and omelets. They took in every moment of the public outing. The first time in their home area. They immediately returned back to Mal’s mansion after they were done dining. They went out to Mal's pool area to layout. Their bikini tops didn’t stay on for too long to prevent tan lines. They eventually ended up at the in-ground hot tub. 

“I received a letter from the Jeffersons,” Regina informed Mal.

“You wrote to them?” She saw Regina nod, “When?”

“After we got back from Vegas, and the fight with my mother. I told them that I had no idea about any of it. And I apologized for my mother’s actions.”

“And what did the letter say?”

“They said it was okay and it was a hard decision to make for anyone. They will be in town in a month for a jumping competition.”

Mal smiled, “What does that mean?”

“They told me if I want or feel comfortable doing it. I can go see her.” She sighed out.

“Yeah? Are you gonna go?”

“Yes, I am. And I have Mother returning the adoption fees.” 

Mal played with Regina’s hair, “How?”

“I simply explained that she doesn’t want me to expose what she did to Daniel and forging an adoption contract she will do what I say.” Regina’s chin rose being proud of herself to stand up to her mother.

“That’s amazing.” Mal was happy for Regina. “And this is how you are going to be an amazing lawyer.”

“I know. I don’t know how to react.” Regina expressed her nervous feelings. 

“You’re going to react however you seem to fit. Cherish the moment. If you want more, talk to the parents, and if you don’t want more tell the parent that. This will all be up to you. Nine years can change your perspective.” Mal calmly she could only imagine the nerves and the pain Regina could possibly be thinking.

Regina softly kissed Mal. “Thank you.” She felt slightly more relaxed with Mal about her situation.

“No thank is necessary.” Mal moved in for another deep kiss. 

They were sitting in the warm water with the powerful jets hitting their bodies. Their hands began to massage each other’s bodies. Regina sat up on the side of the hot tub. Mal smiled as she moved in between Regina’s legs. She softly kissed down Regina’s body in between her legs. She pulled off her bikini bottoms. 

Emma and Lily park at Mal’s house. “Okay, I think we shouldn’t do white place settings. It’s too boring.” Lily expressed as she unlocked her mother’s door.

“What about light blue?” Emma asked.

“Well, mom has the samples somewhere,” Lily asked. “Mom!” She called out through the house. 

“Maybe she isn’t home?” Emma questioned as they didn’t immediately get a response. 

“Her car is in the driveway and the alarm isn’t set. I’m gonna check upstairs. I think all the wedding stuff is in the study. No White,” Lily told Emma what to do, as she called out for Maleficent walking upstairs. “Mom!”

Emma headed to the study to see all the binders that Maleficent got for their wedding. She brought them out to the dining room table. Emma heard cries coming from outside. She walked towards the sliding glass door. She saw her best friend naked arched backwards. Her fiance’s half-naked mother’s head in between her legs and a hand on her breast.

“Oh My God,” Regina yelled out in ecstasy. In unison, Emma yelled out in shock of the view.

Maleficent jumped back as she heard another voice. Regina’s body weight crashed into the water. “Emma,” Regina called out. She saw her best friend standing at the door. They both quickly grabbed their towels to cover up. 

“What the hell Regina!” Emma snapped. 

Regina’s gut sank with guilt seeing the unpleasantry on Emma’s face. “Emma...” Emma couldn’t look at the two knowing she couldn’t unsee what she saw. She rushed to the front door. “No, Emma.” Regina followed the blonde. “Emma, can we talk about this?”

Emma grabbed Lily’s keys. “I don’t want to talk to you.” She refused to look at Regina. 

“What’s going on?” Lily came down to the talking, “Regina?” She looked at her mother walking with her towel. “Are you a serious mother?”

“No Lily it isn’t your mother’s fault it’s Regina’s. She doesn’t like the word No.” Emma informed Lily. “Let’s go.”


	20. Mother In Law

Maleficent dropped off Regina at her place. They sat in her car for a moment in silence. “Are you ready?” Mal asked as she could see the guilt and worry on Regina’s face. Regina’s heart sank and she was at a loss of words. She shook her head. “We can stay here for as long as you like.”

“But we escape this now that they know.” Regina sighed out.

Mal tucked Regina’s hair behind her ear to hold her head. “Regina.” She softly exhaled. Regina finally looked at Mal with her broken eyes. “It’s going to be okay. A Little messy but okay.”

“You don’t know that.” Regina could only see Emma’s upset face after the discovery. “This is what happens when I love people shouldn’t be a thing.” Regina thought out loud thinking the worst. “Someone gets hurt.”

Maleficent pulled Regina in for a passionate but calming kiss. “Just breathe it, we are going to sort it out.” She repeated herself. “I Love you.” 

Regina rested her head against Mal, “I love you too.” 

“Let’s now go face them.”

Regina pulled Mal for another kiss of encouragement before they went inside. They walked inside hearing music blasting upstairs. Lily was downstairs sitting in the living room drinking a beer. Regina squeezed Mal’s hand as they parted ways. 

Mal walked to her daughter. “Are you okay?”

Lily looked at her mother, “Oh yeah I didn’t see you eating out my roommate.” Lily sarcastically pointed out. She moved over on the couch to give her mother room to sit next to her. Maleficent sat down next to her. “And I don’t want to imagine it either.” She scoffed out as she handed her mother a beer. 

“I’m sorry that Emma had to see it, but to be fair you didn’t call before you came over. How were we supposed to know?” Maleficent asked her daughter. 

“We?” She looked at her mom, “Why did she become your, We?” Lily calmly asked as she took another sip.

“I don’t know,” Mal confessed. “You know her. She is quite fascinating.” She explained to her daughter.

“Yes.” Lily laughed, “I know her as Emma’s cold-hearted friend.” 

Mal took a sip of her beer, “Well that’s why you are with Emma. But she isn’t cold-hearted. She has a warm heart. She is just afraid. I’m sure Emma told you. Her eyes had this pull on me and that smile. I couldn’t resist her.” She explained her addiction.

Lily looked at the light in her mother’s eyes talking about the person she hardly knew for over two years. Her mother was able to know and give her a smile in months. “So all this time. It’s been her?” Mal nodded at her daughter. “Does she really make you happy?” Lily was trying to understand her mother.

“Extremely. I know it’s weird but...” 

“It’s not the first person my age I have seen you with. Thank you, Cruella.” She smirked. She clinked bottles with her mother. She was used to her mother being extremely open. Lily was also open-minded as she grew up around Cruella’s girls. “But I think since you two clearly make each other happy. I want that smile to stay on your face. We will figure it out.”

Maleficent held her daughter’s hand, “Thank you.”

* * *

Regina followed the music to Emma’s room. She knocked on the door twice. “Emma.” She pounded on the door.

“What!” She opened the door.

“We need to talk,” Regina commanded the situation.

“But I don’t want to talk.” She snapped at Regina as she tried to close the door on Regina.

Regina slammed her hand on the door from Emma closing the door, “No! We are talking about it.” 

“Okay! Fine, you want to talk?!” Emma turned down the music. “Let’s talk. Why!?”

Regina stepped into Emma’s room, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? I asked multiple times not to do anything with her. And you said you wouldn’t. What Changed?” She crossed her arms giving Regina angry eyes. 

“Because of every time… Every time we had any one-on-one talks. I always felt so safe.” Regina was trying to find the right words to her pissed off friends who can hold grudges, “It’s hard to explain.”

“No please explain more,” Emma commanded. 

Regina was never good at explaining her emotions. “My heart skipped every time I was around her. She had a pull on me. I’m sorry.” Her voice shook as she was being vulnerable with her emotions about Maleficent to Emma.

“No, you can’t be sorry.”

Regina was not going to be told what she is or isn’t. “You know what Emma.” She was getting aggravated with Emma not listening, “You’re right. I’m not sorry.”

“Finally the truth comes out.” Emma threw her hands on to her hips.

“I am sorry. I hurt you. But I am not going to apologize for being with Maleficent. Yes, I said I wouldn’t mess with her. But this was when we thought I was just using her to get my rocks off and an internship.” She snapped at Emma. “But it isn’t like that. She is one of the things in my life I have finally gotten right.” She confessed to her best friend to get her to listen. “So no I’m not sorry.”

“What about me? I have been with you through EVERYTHING. Your sister leaving, Daniel, your baby, and every other small problem. I have always supported you. I have never asked anything from you, until this. You knew I was going to propose to Lily at Christmas.” She started as she sat down on her bed. “You found out Mal was Lily’s mom. Before it was scratching an itch it would have been awkward. But now we are getting married.”

“Yes, Emma…”

“I’m not finished!” She snapped Regina wasn’t hearing wishes, “Not you have been doing for how long now?” Regina fell silent. “How Long!”

“Since the children’s event.”

“So over Three months. If you break up. Everything will be fucked up. Especially family dinners and the wedding.”

“And If it doesn’t go wrong? Emma, I love her.” She calmly explained.

“And if you are right, I don’t want you to be my mother in law.” Enna quickly but calmly informed. “You are basically my sister and I don’t want that to happen.” She shook her head and finally looked at Regina.

“That’s we were waiting to tell you until we knew.” She explained.

“And that makes it okay?”

“What do you want from me?!” Regina snapped at Emma.

“Choose someone else.” She commanded.

Regina’s heart dropped to her stomach with Emma’s statement. “What?”

“Choose someone else,” Emma stated.

“Just like that?”

“You can clearly fill your bed with no problem. It’s not my fault you refused to open up any of them. Until you found the ONE person I asked you not to be with.” 

Emma stabbed a knife in Regina’s heart. She took a deep breath as she was listening to Emma, “What are you saying?”

“Pick. Me or Her.”

“Are you serious? Yesterday you were so excited to meet the person that is making me happy. Now you want me to call it quits with her?” Regina held back her tears of anger and sadness. “Kind of hypocritical of you don’t you think? And no better than my mother.” Emma refused to speak that stab. Regina locked eyes with Emma. Emma was right; she was there for her through every heartache. She could never lose Emma. Emma was her solid ground, even though she was moving on with Lily. “Fine, If this situation is bothering and hurtful to you.”

Regina walked out of the room. Emma followed her. They walked into the living room to see Lily and Mal smiling and drinking. “Hey, you two,” Lily greeted the duo, “Are you gonna have a drink as we discuss our situation?” Lily pointed at the last two bottles in the six-pack.

Regina loved seeing Mal’s smile and looked at Emma. “Mal can we talk?” Regina’s tremble.

Mal knew what the sound of Regina’s voice meant. “Yeah.” She tapped Lily’s knee as she stood up. She walked up to the duo. She watched Regina walk outside onto the porch. She looked at her future daughter in law. “Whatever reason you have for not supporting us. I will respect it knowing you will always have the best intention for Lily and her.” She smiled as she tapped her on the shoulder. 

Emma’s anger dropped into her stomach into guilt with the words Maleficent told her. She turned to see the couple outside.

Maleficent stepped outside, as she took Regina’s hand. “It’s okay.” Mal exhaled. “I get it.” Regina couldn’t look at Maleficent as her hand tightened the grip. “You know this won’t change how we feel about each other.” She calmly explained. Regina closed her eyes as a tear escaped, and a sob escaped her mouth. 

Mal stepped in front of Regina to lift her chin. She brushed a tear away with her thumb, “Stop.” She whispered. Regina didn’t need Mal to give her a loving touch when she was trying to break up with her.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina refused to let go of Mal’s hand. “No. I’m sorry. I told you I’m bad luck.”

“You aren’t bad luck. You are putting your closest friend’s feelings before your own. It's admirable.” Mal explained finally gaining eye contact.

“How are you being so calm?” Regina wanted to know Mal’s secret.

“You’re putting Emma’s feelings first. I’m putting yours before mine. I’ll express mine at home.” She gave a half-smile. 

Regina’s heart kept ripping as she was staring into Mal’s eyes, “I’m sorry that I didn’t…”

“We both are the reason why we are in this mess. It’s okay.” Mal’s eyes become glassy. Regina saw the tears forming in Mal’s eyes and opened Regina flood gates. “I love you. That won’t change.” Regina sobbed again looking up.

“I love you too,” Regina pulled her into a hug. She took in Maleficent's smell one last time. They shared one last kiss. 

“I better go, standing here together is going to make things worse,” Maleficent stated.

Regina nodded as she deeply inhaled. She kissed the hands she didn’t want to let go. She finally turned around to walk back into the house letting go of Maleficent’s hand. Lily quickly ran outside to drive her mother home knowing she wasn't in any condition to drive.

Emma was shocked and heartbroken with the tears she just caused her best friend. Realizing she was overreacting, if Lily can be okay with the situation why couldn’t she? “Regina. I…”

Regina took a deep breath in to cut off Emma from saying anything else to her. “Don’t Talk To Me.” She stepped up on one stair. She stopped and turned to Emma, “If you don’t think. I care about you at all. And you think I’m not willing to do anything for your happiness as well. Remember this moment.” She headed up to her room.


	21. Blue Ribbon

A month slowly drifted by for the Regina and Emma house. Regina had a hard time trying to look at Emma without feeling betrayed or hurt feelings. She was becoming numb once again. Feeling nothing is a better alternative than crying over the situation. She began hanging out with Tinkerbell nightly again. Tink just filled a void but wasn’t a replacement or the right solution. 

Regina came into the kitchen wearing a nice racerback tank top and her favorite pair of jeans. She saw Emma and Lily preparing lunch. She walked over to the fridge.

Emma smiled at Regina, "Hey, do you want lunch?" She asked her friend who has been giving her the cold shoulder since the incident.

Regina reached in the fridge for a bottle of water. She looked at Emma who was trying, but every time she might want to talk out things it hurts, "Why?" She walked towards the front door.

“Where are you going?" Emma was curious trying to make conversation.

“Who knows.” She sighed out refusing to look back at Emma.

“Regina?” Emma pleaded.

“Don’t worry about your pride. It’s not with Lily’s mother.” Regina stabbed. She refused to say Maleficent’s name because it hurt too much. She walked out the door.

Emma sat down at the kitchen table with her sandwich. She lost her appetite with the conversation with Regina. Lily sat across the table from Emma. She observed her fiance. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lily asked.

“What’s there to talk about? She hates me. I single-handedly hurt two people who are supposed to be closest to us.” Emma sighed out not being able to eat the sandwich over guilt.

Lily nodded with Emma’s statement. “Mom hasn’t expressed her feelings but she is definitely heartbroken.”

“Lily.” Emma sighed out. 

“I just don’t understand how you can be supportive of them. We’re all adults and they have a poise about everything.” Lily knows her mother and knew Regina was one that was completely professional. 

“Lily, she hasn’t even given me a chance to apologize. Or for me to say I take back what I said to her. She won't talk to me." 

"Do you blame her?" Lily asked. 

"You’re supposed to be on my side." Emma gave a small grin to her fiance. 

“I am on your side but I’m also on my mother’s side too.” Lily reminded Emma. 

“Honestly you don’t find it weird? Like if they ever get married, Regina would be your stepmother.” Emma finally asked for Lily’s real opinion.

“Well I think you are looking too far into it.” Lily took Emma’s hand. “Listen I know it’s weird. But I don't think Regina would treat you like a daughter at all. They aren’t hurting anyone or doing anything illegal. They are just in love.” Lily smiled thinking about her mother. “I have grown up with my mother, always an open person, observant, always willing to help others in need because she was one who suffered because of me. I have never seen her smile with a light in her eye. It’s nice she deserves that.” She cared about Mal with the sacrifices Maleficent had to do for Lily. “And to see Regina smile, cry, and have open conversations. That was interesting and if it’s my mother that is giving Regina a full range of emotions. Who am I to say that it’s not okay?” Lily shrugged her shoulders. 

“I know. Maybe you can help me and talk to her.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Regina arrived at the fairgrounds. She walked towards the horse show. She loved the smell of all the horses. She put her sunglasses on to cover her face. She sat down on the bleachers to observe everyone. She watched all the juniors jumpers. Veronica was called in the middle of the group. Regina’s heart felt like it could float away with how nervous she was. She still didn’t know how to react. 

Veronica rode in on the chestnut horse. She had good form each jump. Regina could see her younger self on her first horse down in the arena. Her stomach had butterflies but felt happy. She needed to have a nice feeling after the lonely month she had. Veronica finished the course and scored very well. Regina watched her get off her horse and ran to her mom. She had a huge smile and was giving a welcoming hug. Regina softly laughed at the fact that she had never received a hug from Cora. That’s if Cora showed up to a competition.

Regina didn’t want to mess up this little girl’s life. She looked happy and Regina was bad luck with people. She walked off the bleachers to head towards her car. “Regina.” A man called out. 

Regina turned around to see the familiar face. “Mr. Jefferson.” She took her off her sunglasses. 

“Are you leaving?” He walked up to Regina.

She gave him a half-smile, “I don’t have much luck with people. She seems really happy.” 

“She is.” He nodded.

Regina tilted her head, “I don’t want to ruin her happiness. But thank you for the invite.” She continued to walk to her car.

He walked beside her, “You know with that statement means you care and want to try.” He could see Regina’s face that she wanted to meet Veronica. He didn’t want her daughter to miss this reunion, “You know she’s asked about you.”

Regina stopped to look at Jefferson, “You told her she was adopted?”

“Of course. Come on.” He walked back towards their trailer. 

Regina took a deep breath as she followed Jefferson. They walked behind the little girl when brushing her horse. And the blue ribbon “Roni.” He stated. 

She turned to her dad and gave him a hug, “Did you see?”

“Yes, sweetie you did really good.” He patted her back. “Roni, honey.” He turned her towards Regina, “This is Regina.”

Her blue-green eyes looked up Regina. She smiled at Regina. She stuck her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She closed the handshake. “You looked spectacular out there.”

“Thank you. Charlie here did all the work.” She patted her horse.

“Yes, but he has to have a good rider to guide him.” Regina twitched her nose. “When did you start riding?” Regina felt this was the easiest conversation to have to talk about horses which seems to be a passion they shared.

“I was six. Do you like horses?”

Regina smiled, “I do.” She pulled out her phone to show a picture of her with Rocinante, “This is my horse.”

“Oh, he’s pretty.”

“Thank you. We’ve won a ribbon or two.” She smiled.

“Really?” Her voice perked up with that information. “What do you do.”

“Jumping, We tried dressage a couple of times but he wouldn’t have it.” She laughed that even her horse could be stubborn.

“Roni why don’t you and Regina go to the concession stand and get a snack," Alice suggested to her daughter. Regina was confused looking at Roni's mom. They didn't know each other and they are trusting Regina with their child. Alice nodded to Regina. 

"Okay."

They walk to the stand to get a snack. It was a silently awkward walk they both wanted to feel comfortable but felt anxious. They continued talking about horses and Veronica’s lessons. Regina ordered Roni an ice cream and a couple of waters. They slowly walked back. They took the long around through the stables.

“Why didn’t you want me?” Roni finally asked as they were walking alone. 

Regina looked at the nine-year-old, with the dark blonde hair. She was the height of her chest. “I wanted you.”

“Then why did you give me up?” Roni was asking Regina all the hard heartbreaking questions.

Regina wasn’t prepared to be heartbroken with Roni, “My mother wouldn’t let me keep you. I tried really hard to convince her to keep you. But I finally found your parents and they seem really great. You’re happy right?”

“Yeah I love them.” the nine-year-old had a solid head on her shoulders. “What was my father like?”

“He is a really sweet man, he always puts everyone before himself. I actually met him as a stable hand at my country club.” She wanted Veronica to know. 

“So you both like horses.”

“Yeah, we had a goal some time ago, to have a farm.”

“Are you still with him?” Regina shook her head no. “Why not?”

Regina cleared her throat to figure out the best lie for the innocent child, “We parted ways when I got my scholarship to Harvard, and he was giving a job to work in Kentucky.” 

“What did you go to school for?” the questions kept coming.

Regina could listen to the young voice all day. “Well, I am in school to be a lawyer.”

“So no farm?”

“I could have one someday. I wanted to be a vet once in my life.”

“So why are you becoming a lawyer?”

“To help people. What do you want to be when you grow up?” She tried to deflect, all the questions.

She smiled, “Either, a jockey, drummer, or president.”

Regina laughed at how different her goals are. “Well, you are in the right direction for a jockey. Do you play the drums?” She was curious about her child.

“No, my parents have said they will be too loud, but Sarah’s brother has a set.” Roni talked about her next-door neighbor’s brother like Regina knows them. “He has let us play on them. I’m also a killer on pots and pans.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Well, at least you have the experience. Do you like rock music?”

“My Dad is a big fan of eighties rock and I enjoy it.” 

“How are you doing in school? Do you have a favorite subject?” 

“Hmmm. Math? Maybe reading.”

“Yeah? Do you have a favorite book?” 

“Trumpet of the Swan,” She responded without thinking.

Regina continued to smile starting to feel relaxed, “That’s a good book.”

“Are you married?”

“No, I rather focus on school. Then love and a career.” Regina pushed her love life to the side.

They walked to Roni’s parents, “Hey.” She greeted her parents. 

“Hey you two how was the walk?” her mom asked.

“It was good. Did you know Regina is going to be a lawyer?” She informed her parents.

“That’s really interesting. I think it’s time to head out.” Her dad informed the two. “Charlie is ready.”

“Okay.” Roni sighed out as she was just getting to know the person who gave her up to her parents. 

“Maybe we can do this again,” Her mother stepped closer to Roni, “If Regina is okay with it.” 

“Yeah.. yeah.. Your parents have my number.” She smiled at the child.

Roni stepped into the truck to grab her blue ribbon. She handed it to Regina. “Oh.” Her voice shook, “I can’t take that. You earned that.”

Roni held her chin up high, “That’s okay I will earn others. I want you to have this one.” 

Regina took the ribbon and gave the child a small hug. “It was lovely meeting you.”

“You too.”

“You’re parents know how to reach me okay?” She stated to have Roni know that she was willing to see her again. She nodded to Regina and headed into the truck. She looked at Roni’s parents, “Thank you. I’m relieved that I chose you two. She is a good kid and in good hands.”

Roni’s mother smiled at Regina, “I’m happy you approved. I know it wasn’t easy for you, back then and now. But she really appreciated today.”

“I did too. She’s beautiful. Thank you.” She hugged the mom. Today helped settle most of her guilt knowing that she gave her daughter away to someone that would abuse her like Cora. Her instincts were right. “I mean it Thank you.” She let go of the hug.

“No it’s us that should thank you. She is a beautiful gift of life.” Alice explained. The couple that tried for multiple years to have a baby, and two adoptions that fell through. Veronica was someone they thought they would never have. 

Regina broke the embrace, “Well you have my number if she wants to do this again.” She gave Alice a half-smile. “And my actual address.”

“Yes, I will not send stuff to your mothers again.” She agreed after the mess. 

They parted ways. Regina felt good after talking with Veronica. Her daughter was happy. She didn’t toss her away, she made the right decision of giving up. She definitely had it better than if she kept her, and more options with the Jeffersons than staying with Cora’s supervision. When she arrived home, she hung the blue ribbon on her full length that she uses every morning. She wanted to see it every morning to know she finally got something right in her life.


	22. Apologies

Regina and Tink were getting ready together to go out to a cookout/bonfire one evening. Regina wore a light breezy dress. Tinkerbell was in a light blue and green romper. They were laughing walking down the stairs. 

“Do you think they are going to have cider?” Tink asked.

“Probably.” Regina has been to a couple of Cruella parties. “She always hosts with a fully stocked bar. 

“Where are you two going?” Emma was curious and walked over to them.

“Robin is having a bonfire.” Tinkerbell smiled at Emma, “Wanna come?”

“Sure. If it’s okay Regina.” Emma and Tinkerbell looked at the brunette.

Regina knew she needed to start talking to Emma again. She couldn’t be mad at her forever. She did miss hanging out with her best friend. “Sure.” she cleared her throat. “The more the merrier.”

“Cool.”

Regina lifted her chin, “Then let’s go. You might want to call Lily to come to join us.” Regina stated having no intention of being social with Emma and wanting to get drunk and have fun with Tink. 

They arrived at Cruella's place. She walked with Tinkerbell inside to the poolside Emma followed behind. Regina walked around talking to the familiar faces. She introduced Tink and Emma. 

She walked up to Cruella who was behind her poolside bar. “Hello, Darling.” Cruella greeted Regina, “How are you holding up?” She placed down two shots and her apple martini.

“I’m doing the best I can do to be around.” She sighed out. She looked at Mal’s mentor, “How is she?”

“She is handling herself like you.” Cruella held Regina’s hand.

Regina took the shots, “That doesn't make me feel any better.”

“Hey, you showed up.” Regina heard Ruby’s perky voice. 

She turned to the fun-loving brunette, “Of course.”

Cruella placed down two more shots, for the young brunettes to enjoy. Regina took her martini and Tink and Emma’s drinks. She walked with Ruby over to Tink and Emma. “Tink this is Ruby.” She handed Tink a bottle of cider and gave beer to Emma.

They both smiled as they shook each other’s hands, “Emma.” Ruby greeted. 

“Hey.” Lily arrived at the party and wrapped her arms around Emma.

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

“This is my bosses’ party, and I was the one who invited Regina,” Ruby informed.

“You work for Cruella?” Lily watched Ruby nod her head.

“Oh?” Emma found it interesting. “So what is it that you do. Really?” Emma asked as she knew the first they met was an act.

“I’m a stripper.” Ruby smirked.

“That’s fascinating.” Tinkerbell smiled at Ruby. “I could imagine you look gorgeous out there.”

“Well maybe one night, you should come down to the Fur. I’ll give you a private session.” She smiled at Tinkerbelle. 

“That would be an honor.” 

Regina smirked at the interaction between the two, “But for now.” Regina watched Ursula step on her booth to put on danceable music. “We can just dance the night away together.” She took the hands to the two, to move them where everyone was dancing. Leaving Emma standing there alone with Lily. 

Emma felt alone at the party she wasn’t really invited to go. She watched Regina in a tight dancing circle with Tinkerbell and Ruby. “They are beauties out there aren’t they?” Cruella stood next to the engaged couple.

Emma cleared her throat, “Yeah.”

“I’m Cruella, her godmother.”

Emma looked at the uniquely structured woman with the British accent. “Oh, you’re Cruella.” She smiled “I’m sorry you didn’t come to the engagement party.”

“I know me too but unfortunately I had prior obligations.” She stated the situation. 

Lily smiled at her godmother, “That’s okay. I understand you are a busy woman.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Emma smiled. 

“You too. Help yourself to whatever you need Lilian knows where everything is.” She gave a sidewards hug to Lily, before she made her rounds.

Lily looked at Emma, “I think you need a shot.” She grabbed two shot glasses, one for each of them. Emma smiled at her fiance, to join her for the shot. Lily pulled Emma to dance with her with everyone. 

Regina, Tink and Ruby were enjoying multiple shots and enjoying each other’s bodies. Regina was dancing in the middle of the two. Ruby leaned in forward to Regina to begin a kiss. She held Tinkerbell’s hands bringing them to hold Ruby’s hands. Tink and Ruby made eye contact as Tink brushed her lips against Regina's shoulder. Regina moved her kiss to Tinkerbell. 

She chuckled at the two, “I think we should get out of here.” She looked at the two. 

Ruby smiled at Regina. She made eye contact with Tink and smirk, “Let’s go.”

Emma and Lily observed her actions. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand as she watched three head out. “Regina.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked at the blonde, “What?!”

“Do you think having a threesome is the best idea?” Emma asked her friend.

“Do I or do you?” Regina asked her friend.

“I just don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” Emma’s voice shook.

Regina lifted her chin, “You know what Emma. I like sex, and I’m single and having fun. I won’t regret it, because as you said I have no issue filling my bed.” She locked her dagger eyes with Emma, “So why not have two at once. Fuck why don’t I call Robin too.” She doesn’t have to justify her actions to anyone.

“Regina…” Emma was trying to get words out, but this is the most words they have shared in the longest time. “I didn’t mean that I was...”

“It’s okay Emma, I’m going to do whoever, whenever I want as long it isn’t Maleficent. Isn’t that your rule? And as you see tonight it won’t be. So enjoy the rest of your night.”

Emma couldn’t get words out before Regina left the party. “I’m sorry.” She finished her apology. Lily held her hand.

* * *

_ Regina walked inside the Fur to hear Body Beautiful on the speakers. She sat down at the table in front of the stage. Her drink was already at her table. Maleficent walked on to the stage to begin her number. The people in the room slowly faded away. Maleficent in her purple sparking number pulled Regina up in the red number she bought in vegas on stage. Regina smiled at her favorite blonde. She stepped closer taking in her lavender smell. She began a kiss with her. She longed for that kiss, it was everything she needed.  _

_ Once Regina undid Maleficent 's bra, they were laying in Mal’s bed. She felt home in her arms and in the bed. She looked into the blue eyes. “I met her.” _

_ “Yeah? And?” _

_ “She seems like a good kid, and I’m happy she is with a good family. I finally did something right.” She smiled. _

_ Maleficent brushed her hands up and down Regina’s back. “Too bad that something wasn’t me.” She stated, “We had something special but you chose to throw it away.”  _

_ Regina sat up, “I did it for Emma. You know she has been there for me through it all.” She couldn’t give up her best friend even though she hasn’t been very nice to her since the break-up. _

_ Maleficent sat up next to her, “But you aren’t talking to her. So if you aren’t talking to her and you aren’t with me then what was the point of the break.” _

_ “I don’t know.” She sighed out. _

_ “I think you like being alone. I think you regretted your time with me. I think you rather wallow in your own sorrow.” _

_ “That’s not fair.” _

_ “What’s not fair, you didn’t fight for us. I think we are better off apart.”  _

_ Regina’s heart was breaking with the words Maleficent was saying maybe it was true, “No, I… I love you.” _

_ “I don’t believe you.” _

* * *

Regina quickly opened her eyes as she was crying in her sleep. She looked at Ruby and Tink asleep in her bed. She quickly jumped out of the bed to take a shower. 

She sat down in her shower. Her knees were pressed against her chest. Her face was buried into her arms. She bawled her eyes out as the water crashed on to her. Her dream was right, she didn’t fight for Maleficent. She tossed her loving relationship out to spare Emma’s feelings. She isn’t even talking to Emma so what was the point of her sparing Emma’s feelings. She misses Maleficent and just wants to be in Mal’s arms. She doesn’t even want sex, yes it would be nice. Regina didn’t need it. She needed to talk to her. She was her new voice of reason and calming ground. Emma didn’t need Regina anymore, she had Lily.

Regina lifted her chin to have the water wash over her face. She sighed out to not know what to do with her subconscious mind haunting her. 

Regina walked downstairs after her late-night shower to try and clear her mind with a cup of chamomile tea. Emma was sitting in the kitchen in the dark drinking a cup of cocoa. Regina turned on the light, “What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“Because I don’t have a best friend anymore to join me in the light.” She sighed out a confession.

“Emma.” Regina sat down next to her, “I’m sorry. I’ve been a bitch to you for over a month.”

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” Emma twitched her lip. They looked at each other for the first in forever. “I shouldn’t have told you to stop seeing Maleficent. You’re right it was one thing if you were just going to use her for the internship. But you finally found someone that gave me my best friend back.” Emma held Regina’s hand. Tears formed in her eyes. “You’re my best friend, and I didn’t act like a good friend standing in the way of your happiness.” Regina’s eyes watered up with Emma’s eyes. “I’m so so sorry.” 

“You are?” Regina’s heart lifted up. 

“I am. My heart broke the moment I saw you two on the porch. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They moved into a hug that they needed to share. 

“I couldn’t bear not talking to you. You know I need you.” Emma confessed.

“No, you don’t. You have Lily.”

Emma looked back at Regina, “Hey, just because Lily is in my life, doesn’t mean I don’t still need you. We’ve been through too much.”

“You’re right.” She deeply inhaled as she was emotionally shot. “I need you too. I’ve missed you.” Regina smirked, “So are we good.”

“Well, first I have to go apologies to Lily’s mom first. Then we should hopefully be good.” they laughed at the comment.

“So I have your permission?”

“Yes.” Emma cleared her throat, “So tonight did you regret it?”

Regina cocked her brow with a smirk, “Not at all tiring but fun.”

“Really?”

“It was just missing one person, that’s the only thing I regret,” Regina confessed.

“I’m sorry. Maybe Lily can set up a brunch or something.”

“That will be great.” Regina smiled. 


	23. I'm Sorry/Epilouge

Regina couldn’t sleep after the conversation with Emma. She walked into her closet to figure out what to wear as she needed to apologize to Maleficent. Her butterflies couldn’t stay down in her stomach. Could she really have a relationship with someone who wasn’t a secret? Will Maleficent forgive her for making the mistake she did?   
“What are you doing up so early?” Tink asked as she sat up to look at the on edge Regina.  
“Oh hey.” Regina sat down next to her, “I didn’t wake you did I.”  
“No not really.”   
Regina looked back at the sleeping Ruby. “You seemed to enjoy her last night.” She smiled at Tink.   
“She was fun.”  
“Do you like her?” She asked as she watched the way they looked at each other at the party, before they returned to her room.  
“I could.” Tink look at the brunette beauty in the bed. “So why are you up?” She moved her eyes back to Regina.   
Regina cleared her throat. “After last night I realized I made a bad choice with someone I care about.” She was being kind of honest with Tink.  
“Would that someone have to do with our dear professor,” Tink asked as she was playing Regina’s hair.  
“I…”  
“Come on Regina. You might not be an open book, but I have seen your sex face, and I have also seen the way you two looked at each other through the whole semester.” She smiled how observate she was, “And then there was that mysterious week you two were both off the grid.”  
“Do you think anyone else noticed?”  
“No, I just sat next to you and have spent multiple nights here. But at least you are finally telling me why out of the blue, we stopped messing around and then started again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tink shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t be, you told me when we started this you didn’t want a relationship and it was fun. Did I at one point hope I could have broken you. Yes. but I also knew that it’s okay because even if you don’t like the word we are friends.”  
“We’re friends.” Regina had a hard time saying those words.   
“So what are you going to do to get her back.” Tink asked as she didn’t question the drama.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Regina clicked her tongue, “I don’t know. I really screwed up. I put Emma’s feelings over hers and mine. How can you apologize for that?” Regina’s heart broke as she thought about the day on the porch.  
“Why don’t tell her the truth?”  
“Just like that?” Regina questioned.  
“Maybe some chocolate and flowers? And tell her that you still have feelings for her. Maybe bring her breakfast.”  
“That would be nice.”  
“So why are you still here?” Tink asked. Regina gave Tink a sideways look. “Go get your girl.”  
Regina hopped off her bed. “You’re right I need to go talk to her. How do I look?”  
“You look fine.”  
Regina smiled and nodded her head. She quickly left her house.   
Regina walked up to Maleficent’s house. She knocked on the door with groceries to make waffles and hold a floral arrangement of Lilies and tulips. Regina’s favorite blonde opened the door. “Regina, What are you doing here.”  
“I… I…” Regina hesitated, “I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I’m here to apologize to you and for us.” She confessed.   
“Out of the blue?” Maleficent crossed her arms leaning on the frame of the door.  
“Yes, I… uh… I haven’t been able to sleep properly since I was a coward and called it off because of Emma.” She was thinking about her dream. “Look I brought stuff to make waffles. I can cook breakfast as you consider giving me forgiveness?” She smiled at the blonde as she handed her the bouquet.  
Mal smirked at the brunette, “These better be amazing waffles.” She opened the door to her former lover.  
Regina walked into the kitchen to make her the waffles. Mal watched the dominant twenty-five year work for her affection. “How’s your head?” Mal hand her a water bottle and aspirin.  
“Cruella told you?”  
“Do you think you go to a Cruella party without me knowing?” Mal started. She gained eye with the young brunette. “But you are smart you knew she would report back that you looked like shit, and wouldn’t stop taking shots. She also told me you asked about me. But you also left with Ruby and Tink, how was that?”  
Regina wasn’t ready for all the questions, “They were interesting. They help numb the pain and to get me out of my state of mind.” She explained knowing this isn't the first time she used her body to get her mind off of things.  
“So you had a threesome last night and expect forgiveness this morning?” Mal calmly asked.  
“I want to earn your forgiveness. I want you back.” She started. “Besides Emma you have been the only person. I have ever felt completely at home and safe. I need you back.”  
“What about your precious Emma, what is she going to do about us?”   
“She apologized this morning. She said that Lily told her, she was out of line and she would do anything for your happiness.” Mal looked away from Regina with that response. “But that doesn’t change that I was ready to come running back to you.” There was a moment of silence Maleficent was trying to form words. “I met Veronica.”   
Maleficent heart skipped a beat for Regina, “And how did it go?”  
“It was nice. And it was all because of you I did it. She is a good kid with a love of horses.” Regina smiled thinking about the meeting.  
Maleficent was still very much in love with that smile, and appreciated the apology Regina was giving. “Lily told you've been a mess this whole time and stopped talking to Emma.”  
“She’s right. It wasn't fair my best friend told me to give up the one person who finally gets me.” Regina placed a waffle on a plate. Regina took a step back to get a full look at her former lover. “Look I know what I did was wrong to save Emma’s feelings. She has been the only one who has been there through everything I couldn’t bear to lose her. I chose her, even if that made me alone. But I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day. You have opened me up. I don’t know what else I have to say to explain that I can still make naive decisions. And for what’s worth I still love you and miss everything about you.” She bared her soul to Maleficent.  
“Regina.” Maleficent sighed out. She stepped closer to the brunette. She lifted Regina’s chin to look into her favorite pair of brown eyes. “I have never been mad at you. I told you I understood why you did what you did.” She pushed her hair back. “You’ve been on the defense since you got here. I thought I taught you better than that?”  
“What are you saying?”  
“You’ve only let me ask multiple questions.” She held her hand, “I’m sorry that you’ve been a mess over others actions and feelings. I’m so happy that you have met your daughter. That is a good thing.” She smiled. “I’ve missed you too. Now we can stay here and eat your waffles or I can take you out for breakfast.” She suggested kissing Regina’s forehead.  
“Really?” Regina smiled fighting her tears.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?” Mal questioned Regina’s actions. She pulled Regina in for a highly desired kiss.  
****************************************************EPILOUGE***********************************************************************  
Everyone was at Emma and Lily’s wedding at the country club. They were in the main hall for the wedding reception. Regina being the maid-of-honor worked the entire floor making sure everything was in order and the brides needed everything to make sure they were happy. They started doing the first dance, the father/daughter dance. The dance floor was opened to other people to join the dance floor.   
Maleficent was sitting at her table enjoying watching everyone having a good time. “Thanks for everything mom.” Lily came behind her mother to hug her.  
“You are so very welcome.”  
“Why aren’t you on the dance floor?”  
“My dance partner is preoccupied.” She smiled while watching Regina.  
“Go get her and tell her to stop. I want my mom to have fun.” She smiled.  
Regina found a spare moment to go to the bathroom. She left the bathroom with Mal waited to meet her date at the door. “Hey.” Mal greeted Regina who was wearing a red and black dress that clung to her figure.  
“Hey,” Mal had a signature power suit on.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“I’m getting ready for the bouquet toss.”  
“No, you’re not.” Mal stepped closer to Regina. She held Regina’s hand.   
“Come on, we have to make sure this wedding has order.”  
“The girls have a wedding planner for that.” She walked them to the floor. “Regina can you please sink into my arms and have a dance with me?”  
Regina had to turn off her OCD brain to see the woman she loves standing in an open room with close friends holding hands. “I can dance with you.” She smiled at the blue eyed woman. The music turned into a slow song.  
“Good.” Regina wrapped her arms around Mal’s neck as Mal’s hand held her hips. Regina became mesmerized in Mal’s arms. “What’s going on in your head.”  
“My head is saying that I love you. And I never thought we would have been in the open like this.”  
“This was worth the fight. I love you too.” They shared a gentle but passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your support sorry it took so long to finish this story. you guys are the best :) til the next story we meet

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? And thanks for reading 😁


End file.
